Give In To Me
by kdanzig
Summary: Set after season 3. Sookie returns from Fae to find the world is not as she left it. Eric strives to protect her but can he handle everything the Queen throws at him in order to have Sookie for herself? SERIC, rated M for later.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note: **These are my thoughts on Season four as we wait until June. I will be incorporating some of the spoilers that have been leaked later on. I have also decided to ignore some story lines from season three such as the Sam/Tommy fiasco and the Jason/Crystal love story. I personally hate what Mr. Ball is doing to Sam's character and think the direction he's heading with Jason and Crystal is ridiculous so I hope you don't mind me leaving them out. I will be using first person, but I will switch between characters as I see fit, and don't worry, I'll let you know when I'm changing characters. This is a Seric based fanfiction and I will probably head a little further into their relationship than we are likely to see in Season 4. This is rated M for later chapters. Please read and review!

**CHAPTER 1**

**Sookie POV**

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, expanding my lungs to their maximum capacity. The air tingled in my nose and the back of my throat, tasting fresh and crisp as if I were chewing a piece of wintermint gum. I would miss that.

I opened my eyes slowly taking in the beauty and wonder of the world I was in: the sky colored periwinkle with few clouds painting its canvas; the intense shades of green of the foliage, the pinks, purples, reds and oranges of the wild flowers dotting the grassy meadow in which I stood. Everything was so much more colorful here than back home, full of life and magic. That's what this place was, a place for magic.

I smiled and called upon my own magic, a bright light forming in the palm of my hand. In my time here in Fae my new found family had taught me how to harness my power; how to call upon it at a whim instead of it only making itself known when I was angry. I had been taught to use my light as a formidable weapon as well as how to effectively protect myself with it. I formed the energy into a ball and tossed it lazily into the air a few times before closing my fingers around it and extinguishing it in a puff of smoke.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and turned to see my great grandfather leaning gracefully on a cane. I smiled warmly at the man I'd come to love, admire and respect in the last few months. "My lord," I dipped my head respectfully.

"My lady," he replied, dipping his head in the same manner. "Have you been waiting long?"

I shook my head in response.

He smiled, crinkles forming around his beautiful honey colored eyes; eyes that held so much wisdom and power. He moved toward me with a fluid grace that took my breath away. He was so beautiful, as everyone was here in Fae. Even I had begun to change, my body embracing my fairy heritage as my powers had begun to manifest themselves.

The blue of my eyes had intensified in color, now an almost unnatural cobalt blue. My tan had deepened drastically due to the constant exposure to the sun - the sun never fully set here, only giving way to twilight for a few short hours before the second sun would crest the horizon. My skin seemed to shimmer with the light of my power as if I were wearing glitter across my entire body. My hair had grown incredibly long, the ends now brushing my lower back whereas it had only reached just past my shoulders a few months before. Lastly my ears had taken on a slight point, nothing compared to a full blooded Fae, but it was noticeable enough to me. Honestly I liked all the changes and I knew that if I were to stay in Fae indefinitely I would eventually blend right in with the natives. As tempting as that was, I also knew that I needed to go back home, which brought me back to the man standing before me.

My great grandfather didn't seem to notice my attention had wandered for a moment or two. He was busy creating a mini tornado with a swirl of his wrist, an ability I hoped to master soon. He caught my eye and smiled again, this time at the look of fascination and wonder on my face. He took my hand, bringing it to his mouth and brushing a light kiss on my knuckles. "I wish you would reconsider and stay here with us, there is much left to teach you," he didn't beg, he didn't plead, he seemed to know what my answer would be.

I smiled. "I know, but I have family and friends back home, I miss them."

He nodded and lowered his hand, still holding mine gently. He gestured to a bench indicating that we should sit. "There are things which you must know before returning to your world Sookie," he explained as we crossed over to the bench.

"Like what?" I asked, more than a bit curious.

He considered for a moment before answering. "Between our realm and yours, time moves at different speeds. The world you left behind may not be the same when you return," he began. "I cannot tell you for certain how much time has passed for your family and friends."

I nodded slowly, not completely sure I understood what he meant. I had been in Fae nearing on four months now, and a glorious four months it had been.

"I must also warn you to be careful with whom you trust the knowledge of your abilities," he nodded to the tornado he had created, still causing a gentle destruction to the grass. The winds he'd created weren't strong enough to do any serious damage, but it did flatten the grass in the area around it. "There are those in your world that would wish to destroy you in fear of your capabilities, others who would try to control you for their own gain."

"Vampires?" It wasn't so much a question as a statement.

"Amongst others," he nodded. "The supernatural world is much larger than you could imagine, Sookie."

I frowned, I would mull over that little tit bit later on. "Will I see you or Claudine again?" I asked.

"Of course," he patted my hand reassuringly. "I cannot guarantee it will be regularly due to the time differences, but we will check in often. I will send Claudine to continue your training, but I must say, I am truly impressed with the speed in which you have learned."

I grinned, I just couldn't help it. When the Prince of the Air Fae - or any Prince for that matter - complimented you, a girl just had to feel special.

"It is time," he said after a long moment. "Is there anything you wish to bring back with you from Fae?"

I smiled sheepishly and touched my fingertips to the silver band that encircled my head, coming to a slight dip over my forehead like a widows peak. The intricate carvings told a story I had yet to decipher, and the yellow stone in the center I thought represented the Sky Fae. I was suspiciously sure that it was a yellow diamond, a yellow diamond the size of my thumb nail.

"Of course you may keep your crown, child," he said as he stood. "It was made especially for you many years ago." He draped an arm casually across my shoulders as he led me westward into the forest, his other hand twirling his cane lazily. The tornado followed behind us gaining strength as it tore flowers from the ground and sent them disappearing into the vortex.

When we crossed the tree line that divided the meadow from the forest, there were two long lines of the Fae people waiting for us. They had created an aisle for us, and bowed their heads slightly as we passed giving me farewells and well wishes for a safe journey.

"Wow," I smiled at those I recognized and turned to my grandfather. "Quite the turnout for me."

"They are saddened to see their Princess leave this world," he replied as we reached a clearing in the woods with a small pond. I recognized this place from my dreams months before, a portal to the other world, my world.

He stopped at the pond's edge and Claudine stepped forward from the crowd to give me a tight hug. "We will miss your light here, cousin," she said warmly as she placed a kiss on either cheek.

I didn't have words to say goodbye to the woman that had become a cherished friend and mentor to me. I pulled her in for another tight hug before turning back to my great grandfather. The tornado he'd created earlier was spinning in front of him again. He reached inside the winds, immediately dispersing them and pulled a beautiful bouquet of flowers out from the center. He examined them thoroughly before handing them to me. "If cared for properly, these will grace your home for many years to come," he explained with a twinkle in his eye.

I grinned like a fool as I cradled them delicately in the crook of my elbow. "Thank you all, thank you so much for everything," a tear escaped the corner of my eye and rolled silently down my cheek.

My great grandfather and Claudine each placed a hand gently on my shoulder as the lead me to the waters edge. "It is time," Claudine said; she had tears of her own streaming down her face. "This portal will take you back to the graveyard."

I nodded as I stepped into the warm waters of the pond and carefully waded into the center. I turned back to my family and friends giving them a bright smile as a clutched the flowers closer to me and took a deep breath. With one last fleeting look at the world that surrounded me I sank to the bottom of the pond. I found the old door at the bottom with ease and pried it open then swam silently through it, making sure to close the door behind me as I entered another world.

I wasn't sure when I had closed my eyes, but when I opened them I was standing alone in the silent graveyard I had left four month prior. It was bright and sunny, light streaming through the canopy of trees above me. The air felt damp, a clue that it was morning and the dew from the night hadn't quite evaporated yet. The wind picked up and swirled around me, drying my skin and the gown I was wearing in a matter of seconds. I smiled, knowing that was the work of my great grandfather.

The bouquet in my arms remained intact, not a single petal had been lost in the journey home. I stepped over to my gran's grave, pulling a single red flower out and placing it gently on the ground in front of the head stone. I repeated the same process for both my mother and father before turning east and heading home.

* * *

Elsewhere, two men were resting, not together as one was much further away than the other. At the exact same moment each awoke with a start, looking wildly around the blackness that enveloped them for the source of their sudden awakening but finding nothing. Each felt something neither had experienced in ages. Warmth and happiness engulfed them, the smell of sunlight and magic clouded their senses leaving a tingling sensation that would last for hours.

"Sookie," they each breathed, both men feeling a smile tug at their lips before the pull of the sun urged them back to rest.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note: **I just want to take a moment to thank all those who reivewed my first chapter, it is very exciting to see you like it so far. Thanks to those who added me to your subscription/alerts or to your favorite stories list as well. I really appreciate it and it's very inspiring. I can't say for sure how often I will be updating chapters, but I decided to go ahead and post chapter 2 because chapter 1 was so short. I hope you enjoy it, and please let me know what you think!

**CHAPTER 2**

**Sookie POV**

As I neared my front steps I could feel a tug of magic, as if something were beckoning me home, urging me inside. The sensation didn't alarm me, but caused me to move with more urgency up the steps and onto the porch. There the feeling disappeared and I shrugged it off as mere excitement.

I frowned as I tried the door. It was locked. I distinctly remembered running out in such a hurry that I hadn't secured the house. It hadn't even crossed my mind that night that I would be leaving for an extended period of time, but why would it? I turned back down the steps and found what I was looking for, a small pile of rocks bordering the flower bed which included one fake rock containing the spare key. My brows gathered as I studied the flower bed. When I had left it was autumn and the gardens had consisted of cosmos, gerbera daisies and sunflowers, I distinctly remembered that. Now however, the flower beds were currently in full bloom, over flowing with Irises, Cannas and Dahlias.

I turned, my gaze sweeping the yard and landing on a cluster of azalea bushes in full bloom. Their delicate scent perfuming my yard with a spicy richness and mixing wonderfully with the scent of honeysuckle. The hydrangea bushes were blooming as well. I frowned as I pulled the key out of its hiding spot and trudged back up the stairs. I wasn't much of a gardener, so my knowledge of when flowers bloomed and when they didn't was limited. I did seem to remember however, that azaleas and hydrangeas bloomed once a year and for short periods of time, perhaps a month or two.

I tucked those thoughts aside for now as the key slid easily into the lock and the door opened with little effort. I was greeted with the musty smell of a home that hadn't been inhabited for months. I set the key and my bouquet of magical flowers down on the small table in the hall and set about exploring.

Most everything was the same as when I'd left. I did notice in the kitchen that someone had washed and put away the dishes I'd left in the sink on the night I'd left. Opening the refrigerator, I found it empty save for one box of baking soda to keep it fresh; the same was true for the freezer. I crossed to the pantry and found unopened boxes and cans of items I was sure I had left open; a bag of Oreos I was sure I'd left half full had been replaced with an fresh one.

I closed the cabinets with a frown and made my way into my bedroom. What I noticed immediately was that the light throw I used in the summer time had been replaced with the heavier knit blanket I tended to use in the spring and fall. I frowned as I fingered the blanket carefully. Azaleas were in bloom, the contents of my refrigerator had been thrown out and my blanket had been changed. I knew from the temperature outside and the fact that the azaleas were in bloom that it definitely wasn't fall, so it must be spring time.

It was a bit of a shock realizing that I had been gone from this world nearly twice as long as I'd been in Fae, but I was silently thankful my great grandfather had given me a bit of warning beforehand. I found that my little red cell phone stashed in my nightstand, not where I had left it mind you, was fully charged. Flipping it open I realized I was right about it being spring time, but what I was wrong about had me on my knees in an instant.

_April 19th, 2012_ the date read.

"Ohmigod," I breathed. Four months in Fae had translated to nineteen months here. Tears pricked my eyes and I wiped them away hastily as they began to fall. My first thought was for my brother, I needed to call Jason. I picked up my phone, not realizing I had dropped it in my shock, and dialled his number.

There was no answer and when his voicemail picked up I decided against leaving a message. What would I say? There was nothing I could say over the phone. Hopefully he would see the missed call from me and call me back soon; if not I would try again later.

A knock at the door pulled me out of my reverie. I closed my eyes and cast out my mind mentally to identify who was on my porch. Recognising the thoughts immediately, I rushed to the front door and threw it open.

"Lafayette!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms around him and hugging him tightly.

He returned the hug gratefully before pulling away slightly. "Mmm mmm, baby girl look at you," he stepped away and circled me. "Don't you just look delicious." He reached forward and touched the crown I still wore as he returned to stand in front of me. "What's this?" he asked.

"Oh it's nothing," I replied, quickly pulling it off. "Why don't you have a seat and I'll be right back," I waved my hand indicating for him to take a seat on the couch before I dashed back into my bedroom.

I tore open the closet finding all of my clothes were, thankfully, the same as I'd left them. I quickly pulled off the beautiful gown I had been wearing and slipped into jeans and a T-shirt. I hid my crown in my jewellery box and smoothed my hair with a brush before heading back into the living room. When I returned Lafayette was lounging comfortably on the sofa with one arm draped across the back and one ankle resting on the knee of the other leg.

He studied my quick change of clothes carefully before he smiled, "Now that's more like the old Sook."

I smiled warmly, "I would offer you something to drink, but I'm afraid all I have is water."

He waved a hand dismissing my offer, "No worries baby girl, I's straight." He sighed as he studied me some more, "You been gone a long time Sook," he mused.

I nodded, "Time seems to have gotten away from me," I replied, wincing inwardly at just how true that statement was.

"Where'd ya go?" he asked, turning his head to the side.

"Just visiting my family," I replied after a bit of hesitation. I wasn't sure I should tell anyone where I had been, and even if I did, it was doubtful many would believe me. "How did you know I was home?"

"I felt ya enter my wards," he answered with a simple shrug of his shoulders.

"Wards?" I questioned in confusion.

He sighed and placed both feet on the floor, his elbows now resting on his thighs as he leaned forward as if to tell me a secret, "Sook, things've changed since ya been gone, people've changed."

My brows furrowed as I tried to decipher the deeper meaning behind his statement.

He noticed my confusion and continued hesitantly, "Sookie, I'm a witch."

"A witch?" I repeated.

"Well technically I'm a warlock, but I'm touch with my feminine side, so I prefer ta call myself a witch," he said with a flutter of his long fake eyelashes.

I laughed, slowly processing the fact that witches were indeed real. I remembered what my great grandfather had told me: _The supernatural world is much larger than you could imagine, Sookie._ "That's great Lafayette, I always knew there was something special about you."

"Thanks!" he said with a dazzling smile, "I came into my powers about the time you dipped out. I have a mentor, Jesus; he's helpin' me learn all about witchery."

I smiled, properly impressed, "What else has happened in Bon Temps?"

"Oh tons," he gushed. "Tara skipped town, been living out in Kansas," he put extra emphasis on that last word as if he despised the place. "She keep tellin' me she be back though." He shrugged and continued. "Sam's dating some were bitch from Shreveport, they been bumpin' uglies for a while so I guess they serious."

He continued on for about an hour, rattling off the whole town's gossip. I discovered Arlene and Terry had a son who was just over a year old now, but the boy looked nothing like Terry. Rumor had it the baby was Rene's, not Terry's, but Terry refused to admit the child wasn't his and was raising him as his own. I couldn't help the shudder I felt at the thought of Rene's baby, but I pushed it aside after reminding myself that it was only a baby after all.

Jessica and Hoyt were living together and it was rumored he'd be poppin the question any day now - Vampire-Human marriage was now legal in 36 states, Louisiana included. Andy Bellefleur was doing a fantastic job as the new Sheriff of Renard Parrish. His younger sister Portia had come back from Washington DC and set up a law practice in Bon Temps. Jason had worked his way up to construction manager with the road crew. I knew that was at least one promotion, maybe two, over his previous 'crew leader' position he'd held when I last saw him. He spoke of a few others around the town before he glanced at his watch.

"Damn, I'm gonna be late to work," he said and stood up.

I noticed it was almost 11. "Are you still at Merlotte's?" I asked.

He nodded, "And the road crew... among other things," he replied, wiggling his fingers dramatically at the last part which made me assume those other things involved witchcraft.

"So when do you think I can start back?" I asked, suddenly realizing that my bills were probably astronomical and long passed due.

He stopped at the front door, his hand on the knob but didn't turn to face me, "I think you had better lay low for a while Sook."

"Why?" I asked, he still wasn't looking at me which made me suspicious.

He hesitated to answer. "They's been some folk lookin' for ya since ya left, I don't know what for but I'm pretty damn sure they ain't friends of yours."

"Like who Lafayette? I pressed, placing a hand on his forearm.

He shrugged. "Vamps, weres, witches, some things I ain't even know what they is."

_Same ol' same ol', _I thought to myself. "I can handle myself," I told him, raising my chin with a confidence I felt all the way down to my toes.

"Just stay inside for me Sook," he took my hands to plead his point, "My wards will keep anyone from known' you home unless you want 'em to know."

I narrowed my eyes at him in defiance, prepared to to argue some more with him.

"Please Sook, promise me you'll stay inside for the rest of the day," he tightened his grip on my hands, "I'll stop by after work and tell you everything I know."

I nodded reluctantly after a long hesitation. He smiled and released my hands as he crossed over the threshold onto the porch.

I watched him slip into his sleek coupe and disappear down the driveway, then closed the door with a frown. Locking up had never been a habit of mine; living out here on this deserted country road in backwoods Louisiana we didn't tend get many people creeping in the woods. Today however, I just had a feeling, so I twisted the lock.

The house had been completely isolated before I met Bill Compton, my Vampire ex boyfriend. My frown deepened at the thought of him. I no longer felt the twinge of pain and betrayal when I thought of him, or at least it wasn't the same heart wrenching twinge as before. I had moved past my denial and anger at him for what he'd done, now harboring a deep resentment. Seeing Bill again had been something I had thought of when contemplating my return from Fae, it had weighed heavily on the 'con' side. Truth be told, I wasn't sure what I'd do when I saw him again. Notice I didn't say if. I'd already accepted the fact that I would indeed see him again one day, hopefully later rather than sooner.

At first I thought I would stake him if I ever saw him again, but I quickly realized that would never happen. Not because I wasn't a killer, which I wasn't - except that one time - but because no matter how much he'd hurt me I just couldn't justify his death as something that would make it all better. Then I thought maybe I'd just act like nothing had ever happened between us, ever. Fat chance. Maybe I'd ignore him completely and pretend he didn't exist, but that was childish and immature. No, I really wasn't sure what I'd do.

My stomach growled angrily, pulling me from my thoughts and demanding my attention. I trudged into the kitchen and opened the pantry doors. All that stared back at me were a few cans of vegetables and soups, a bag of Oreos, crackers and cereal. I wrinkled my nose as I pulled out a can of potato soup and set about warming it on the stove. I realized that even if I hadn't promised Lafayette I would stay inside, I didn't have any money to buy groceries anyhow. What little bit I had in my account left over from Dallas was sure to be gone after nineteen months of automatic bill payments.

My head started to hurt at the thought of how much I'd missed in nineteen months. I'd missed two new years celebrations, my own 26th birthday: here I was rounding on 27 when I thought I still had a few months left of being 25. Jason was going to be 30 in a few weeks; I snickered at the thought and wondered if his age had finally caught up with him. There was just no telling what else I'd missed.

I shook my head thinking of the passage of time. How could it be that drastically different between this realm and the Fae realm? One day in Fae translated to something like five days here. It did explain why I had taken so many naps while I was there. Every few hours in Fae I would retreat to my room and take a nap for an hour or so; Claudine had teased me incessantly about my sleeping habits.

I noticed my answering machine was blinking as I pulled a bowl down from the cabinet and poured the soup in it. I pressed play before settling down at the kitchen table to eat.

_September 13th, 2010_. The night I'd left.

"Sookie, I felt- just call me," Eric's voice was my first message. I could hear a hint of distress in his usually cool steady voice.

_September 14th, 2010. _

"Hey Sook," my brother's voice called. "I haven't heard from you in a few days, just checkin in."

"Sookie, it's Sam. You were supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. Call me." Was the next message.

"So I guess you're not coming in today. Call me back and let me know if you need more time off." Sam's voice said, he sounded highly displeased with me.

_September 15th, 2010._

"Hey sis, I stopped by earlier and your door was unlocked but you weren't home. Call me when you get this." Jason again.

_September 16th, 2010._

"Sookie, where are you?" Jason asked.

Two more messages for that day, one from Sam telling me I'd missed my shift again, one from somebody trying to sell me something.

_September 17th, 2010_.

"Sookie, I really wish you'd call me back," Jason again.

"You know what, I'm just gonna take you off the schedule until you call me back," Sam sounded really irritated.

"Hey hooker, you seen Tara?" Lafayette asked.

_September 18th, 2010._

"Sookie, it's Jessica, I haven't seen you or Bill in a few days... Just seeing if you knew where he was. Hope you're well."

"CALL ME BACK!" Jason again.

_September 19th, 2010_.

"Sookie I talked to your brother last night, says he hasn't heard from you in over a week. Worried about you Cher," Sam this time.

"Hey Sookie it's Alcide. I was just callin' to see if maybe you would uh, wanna go grab a bite to eat with me sometime... Uh call me back." I stared at the machine in surprise. Alcide had asked me out, kinda. I smiled.

_September 20th, 2010_.

"It's Pam. Eric is driving me crazy looking for you. You owe me two new pairs of heels, if you're not dead that is."

The rest of the messages alternated between my brother and Sam, with a few others scattered in like Jessica and Lafayette. Each message was a little more worriesome as they progressed, until the machine had finally filled up around Halloween. There were two messages in which nothing was said, but I could hear music playing faintly in the back ground. I was pretty sure those were from Eric, but I couldn't be certain.

I stood up after the last message played and rinsed my bowl in the sink before wandering back into the living room. Nothing seemed out of place, though someone had cleaned and I'd bet $50 it wasn't my brother. Who the most likely candidate was, I couldn't tell you.

I picked up my little red cell phone and flipped it open. The voice mail icon was lit with the number 25 next to it and I had 16 text messages. I wasn't much of a texter and most people knew that, so I was betting people had only resorted to that when both my voicemail had filled up. I decided not to go through those messages just yet.

It was just passed noon so I decided to try my brother again. He should be on his lunch break now if he was working. It rang three times this time before someone answered.

"Hello?" a male voice said, after a long hesitation.

"Jason," was all I could manage. Tears welled up in my eyes and I had to choke back a sob of relief.

"Who is this?" he demanded, though his voice wasn't as strong as he would have liked, I could tell.

"It's me," I replied after I was sure I wasn't going to sound like a crying fool.

"Hang on," he said after another long moment. I could hear the muffled voices and laughter in the back ground grow fainter as my brother excused himself to step away. "Sook?" he asked when he had found a quite place to talk.

"Yeah, Jason, it's me," I said, my smile couldn't have been any bigger if I tried.

"Oh, thank God," he breathed. "Sookie where have you been? I've been worried sick about you, I thought you were dead!"

"It's a long story," I answered hesitantly. "I'll tell it when you get here?"

He paused. "Yeah, yeah. I'll be right there, just gotta tell Catfish," he said, referring to his boss who eerily resembled just that ugly creature.

"Don't say anything about me, 'kay?"

I could tell he was frowning on the other end of the line, I just knew it.

"Alright," he agreed reluctantly.

"Thanks," I said, wondering if he could tell I had a crazy smile plastered over my face. "See you soon."

"Hey Sook?" Jason asked as I was about to hang up.

"Yeah?"

"I love you," he said after a moment.

I smiled even more broadly, "I love you too Jason."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** Once again I'd like to thank all those who have added my story to your subscriptions and alters, I love getting those notifications! A special thank you to those who have reviewed, I'm sorry I haven't replied to anyone yet but please know I appreciate your thoughts and encouragments.

So this chapter's a much longer one that the previous two, your welcome! haha! I really hope you like it, I wanted to explain a few things before getting to the good stuff, but don't worry, it's coming! As always, please review!

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**Jason POV**

I was at Gran's old farm house in a matter of five minutes. I'd been having lunch with Hoyt and a few other buddies at Merlotte's when my cell phone rang; the caller ID displaying a contact that hadn't graced my incoming call screen in over a year and a half. I'd seen the missed call from the same number about an hour before, but to be honest, I thought my mind was playing tricks on me so I'd ignored it. I had answered the second call hesitantly, Hoyt was the only one that had possibly seen the caller ID before I answered it. If he did he didn't mention it.

I'd made up some bogus excuse to my boss and taken the rest of the day off, I couldn't even remember what I'd told him. When I stepped out of Zeus (that's what I call my truck) I looked around warily, still not completely convinced I wasn't having a hallucination.

Nothing seemed out of place. Sookie's little yellow hatchback was parked in exactly the same spot it had been for a long time. I'd taken care to start it every few weeks, I didn't want the battery to die, just in case.

I started toward the house; I hadn't been inside for over eighteen months. I'd been back so many times since my sister had gone missing, but I'd never been able to bring myself to go inside. I hadn't even made it but part way down the old worn path before I would chicken out and turn around. It wasn't that I didn't want to look inside and check everything out, make sure everything was ok. I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't really explain it, but something held me back from going inside. Maybe it was the fear that I would find my sister inside, but not how I wanted to find her.

This time was the same as all the others, I stopped at the same spot I always had and looked down at my feet, willing them to go forward. I just couldn't do it. What if it was a prank? What if it really wasn't my sister I'd just spoken to on the phone? It sounded an awfully lot like her, but who knew what people were capable of these days. That would just be a mean an cruel joke someone pulled.

I looked up at the front door for any sign of change. Nothing. My brow drew together as I contemplated turning around and leaving. I dropped my head after a moment and started to turn. I couldn't go inside, I just couldn't.

"Jason," I heard someone call from behind me.

I about broke my neck whipping around to find the source. My sister. She was sitting on the top stair as if she'd been there the whole time.

"Sookie?" I just couldn't believe it. I blinked, once, twice, three times. She was there, moving toward me as if she were floating down the stairs. I took a step forward, my legs moved. I'd taken one step closer to my old home than I had in months. One more step and we were in each other's arms.

She was real. She was really holding me, hugging me, crying into my shoulder. "Oh Jason, I'm so sorry," she was saying.

I pulled away after a moment of hanging on to her as if my life depended on it. I placed a hand on either side of her face and stared at her, studying her. She was different. Her eyes were a strange blue, deeper, more intense. Her facial features seemed sharper, her nose more delicate, her cheek bones and chin more defined. Her skin reflected a deep tan as if she'd spent the last year and a half at the beach soaking up the sun. It glowed with a life of its own. Her hair was much longer than I'd ever seen it before. She was different, but it was her.

I pulled her back into another hug after I was satisfied with my scrutiny of her. I could feel tears welling up behind my eyes, my nose started to tingle, a tell tale sign that there was nothing I could do to stop them. Before I could blink they were spilling down my cheeks into her soft hair. "Thank you God," I looked up to the heavens. He'd finally answered my prayers.

I pulled away from her after what seemed like hours. "I can't believe it, it's really you."

She nodded, smiling through her own tears. "Believe it."

"Where have you been?" I asked, refusing to let go of her completely, I left my hands on her shoulders. I needed to touch her, constantly trying to reassure myself that this was real. "I thought you were dead."

She bit her lip. "Come on inside, it's a long story."

I nodded and followed behind her. She smiled back at me when I took hold of her hand, but she didn't pull away. Once inside she indicated that I should sit down. I nodded toward the kitchen and she followed me there. Story time at the Stackhouses had always taken place at the kitchen table, it just didn't feel right anywhere else. I sat in my usual chair, she sat in hers - Gran's old seat, the one saved for guests left empty.

"Now?" I asked after we'd made ourselves comfortable.

She smiled. "It's a really confusing story, you might not believe me," she warned me. I placed a hand over hers and nodded for her to continue. I still needed some sort of physical contact with her. "Well... you know how I'm... different from everyone else?"

I nodded slowly, assuming she was talking about her being able to read other people's minds.

"Well I found out why," she took a deep breath and squeezed my hand. "Jason, our great grandfather was a- well he was a- a fairy."

I stared at her for a moment, not completely sure I'd heard her correctly. I replayed it in my mind several times but finally came to the conclusion that yes I had heard her correctly. She said fairy. "Like Tinkerbell? Wings and magic wands and shit?"

She laughed, a full and rich sound I'd never thought I'd hear again. "Not exactly, no. Real fairies look human, at least the ones I met looked mostly human..." she trailed off, she was thinking about something, or someone.

"So you can hear people's thoughts because our great grandfather was a _fairy?"_ I attempted to summarize what I'd heard so far.

She nodded. "I told you you might not believe me."

"I've seen some weird shit, believe me," I told her. "But I ain't never seen no fairy."

She smiled and turned her head to the side, lifting her long hair away and showed me her ear. The upper lobe was elongated with a slight point. I felt my own ear self consciously, but felt nothing out of the ordinary.

"I thought pointy ears were for elves or leprechauns," I answered, completely serious.

"There are many kinds of fairies," she replied, replacing her hair to cover her ear. "Elves, sprites, nymphs, they're all types of fairies."

I nodded slowly as I comprehended what she was saying. Then it suddenly struck me. "I'm part fairy too then?" I asked, she nodded. "Well what can I do?"

Her mouth twitched up into a smile and she raised her eyebrows. "I'm afraid your only ability is charming women into your bed Jason."

I frowned. "That's a fairy thing?"

She nodded.

I frowned deeper. And here I'd thought I was just a dashing, good looking, charming man able to get any woman I crooked my finger at. Now I found out that it was really because I was a fairy. I snorted. "So you went off to fairy land without tellin' anyone? Without so much as a call or a note?" I was angry now and I didn't try to hide it.

"It wasn't like that Jason," she was saying. "It's not that simple."

"I thought you were dead Sookie," I told her, my voice still dark with the anger I was feeling.

"I'm really sorry Jason," she pleaded with me and took my hand in hers. "It's a complicated story, but I'll tell it if you'll listen?"

I sighed reluctantly and nodded her to go ahead.

She let go of my hand and settled back in the chair before she began. "It all started with cousin Hadley, you know how she ran away from rehab and no body heard from her for so long?" I nodded. "Well turns out she ran away to New Orleans and was hanging out with some very powerful vampires, the Queen of Louisiana to be exact."

"There's a vampire queen?" I repeated stunned.

She nodded. "Yeah there is. So Hadley told the Queen about my abilities and the Queen decided she wanted me as her _pet_," she said the last world with much distaste. "She sent Bill here to seduce me, gain my trust and then lure me back to New Orleans."

"That rat bastard!" I exclaimed. "And I gave him my blessing to date you-"

"You what?" she repeated.

I waved my hand. "In Dallas, right before the explosion. I told him I was ok with you guys dating."

She raised her eye brows but continued anyway. "So anyway, after Bill was kidnapped was when I found out the queen was not only interested in me for my telepathy, but the fairy blood as well. Apparently if a vampire drinks fairy blood they can walk in the daylight, but since I'm not full fairy, the effects don't last long."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well they can only be outside for maybe 5-10 minutes before they start to burn," she explained.

"And how exactly do you know this?"

She cast her eyes down before answering me. "Eric and another vampire nearly drained me dry to find out."

"Eric?" I repeated. "That tall scary lookin' guy?"

She raised her eyebrows but nodded.

"They're all a bunch of rat bastards!" I exclaimed, pounding my fists on the table in anger.

She nodded in agreement. "After I had recovered, Bill and Eric 'disposed' ," she made finger quotation marks, "of the other vampire: his name was Russell. And then Bill tried to kill Eric too because he said too many vampires knew about the fairy blood in me. But Eric somehow or another survived and came to my house the night I left and told me all about Bill's ulterior motives. I was so upset I broke up with Bill and kicked him out of the house, then ran outside to Gran's grave. I just needed someone to talk to, you know?"

I nodded. "And then what?"

"Our fairy cousin Claudine showed up out of nowhere and asked me to come with her and I did," she shrugged. "I was so upset at the time, I just wanted to get away. I had no idea I would be gone this long. Time moves differently there, I was only in Fae for four months. I swear I had no idea this much time would've passed here, if I had I would've come back so much sooner." She took my hand again. "I'm so sorry."

I nodded as I tried to comprehend everything she'd told me. I remembered something suddenly and shifted uncomfortably in my chair.

"What is it?" she asked me, noticing my behavior.

"There's somethin' I have to tell you sis," I began hesitantly. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. I sighed. "Cousin Hadley is dead Sook."

She stared at me as if she didn't hear me at first before her eyes finally shown some sort of recognition. "W-what? When?"

"A little over a year ago now, last February I got a call from some coroner's office outside of New Orleans. They said they had a blonde woman's body they needed me to identify as my kin..." I trailed off at the memory. "I thought it was you they were callin' about," I said quietly.

She shook her head, not looking at me. "How did she die?"

I shrugged. "Drug overdose, cocaine I think."

She shook her head again. "She wasn't doing drugs when I saw her last." I was silent, allowing her to process we were all that was left of the Stackhouses. "What about Hunter?" she asked after a moment.

"Hunter?" I repeated.

"Her son," Sookie clarified.

I opened my mouth but had nothing to say. I had no idea my cousin had had a child.

"You didn't see him?" she asked and I shook my head in response. "What about the funeral? He was about five, brown hair, brown eyes?"

"I didn't have a funeral for her Sook, I couldn't afford it," I told her, somewhat ashamed. Even though I hadn't seen my cousin in three or four years before I identified her body and was none too happy with her anyway, she had deserved a proper funeral. I was upset I wasn't able to afford it.

"So you have no idea where Hunter is?"

"I have no idea _who_ Hunter is," I clarified. "I'm sorry Sook, I don't know what to tell you," I added when she continued to stare at me.

She looked away finally. "He was like me," she whispered.

"He could read minds too?"

She nodded as a few tears slide down her cheek. I wasn't sure if she was crying in grief over our cousin's death or her missing son.

"I'm sure he's fine Sookie," I patted her hand. "His dad's probably got him or somethin'."

She took a deep breath and wiped the tears away before nodding. "You're probably right." She was quite for a moment before continuing. "Where is she now?"

"I had her buried next to Aunt Linda," I answered. Linda had been Hadley's mom, she'd passed away a few years ago now to cancer. We weren't even sure Hadley knew her mom had died, she'd already run away by that point. "I had to just get a plain ol' wooden cross for her, but one day, when I have enough money, I'm gonna get her a nice headstone."

She nodded. "Yeah, she deserves it."

We were quite for a while, just enjoying each other's company before I broke the silence again. "So I guess you're not a vampire after all then?" I nodded toward the kitchen window where the sun was streaming light inside.

Her eyebrows gathered in confusion. "Definitely not, why?"

I shrugged. "There were all kinds of rumors after you and Bill disappeared. All kinds of people been looking' for y'all. Some people were saying' he'd turned you and y'all had ran away together-"

"Wait," she stopped me, her hand raised high. "Bill disappeared too?"

"Yeah," I nodded. "Nobody's heard from him in a long time, but Jessica says she'd know if he was dead. So he's not I guess."

"Maybe he got the hint and left town after I broke up with him," she suggested hopefully, although she didn't sound exactly convinced. She bit her lip and looked far away in thought for a moment before suddenly returning to me with a shake of her head. "So what's different with you?"

I smiled crookedly. "You'll never believe it sis," I told her and scooted forward to the edge of my seat to lean in closer. I waited until she mimicked the action before continuing excitedly. "I think I finally met, _the one."_

She was silent for a moment, her eyebrows drew together in confusion before it finally dawned on her what I meant. "No way! Well who is she?" she squealed with excitement.

"Michele Schubert," I declared proudly.

Sookie turned her head to the side, still smiling she narrowed her eyes in thought for a moment. "I think she's perfect for you Jason," she said finally, "just what you need."

I grinned. "We've been together about six or seven months now," I told her. "I was thinkin' about askin' her to move in with me... what do you think?"

She shrugged, but the smile never left her face. I could tell it was a genuine smile too, not her 'Crazy Sookie' smile as everyone called it.

"I don't think I have the right to an opinion seeing as how long I've been away. But if you think you're ready, then go for it."

"Hoyt says I'm ready," I answered with a smile. "You know he's gonna ask Jess to marry him?"

"I heard!" Sookie exclaimed. "Oh I'm so happy for those two!"

I leaned in close. "You wanna see the ring?" I asked her.

She was taken by surprise. "Why do you have the ring?"

"Cause I'm gonna be the Best Man," I told her proudly. "Best Man always takes care of the ring." I reached in my pants pocket, finding it empty. "Uh-oh," I said as I tried the other side. "Shit." I stood up and turned both pockets inside out. I looked up at my sister, her eyes were wide with disbelief . "Ummm-"

"Jason you didn't!" She exclaimed.

"I think I did," I answered, my heart beating a million miles a minute. I had no idea where it could be.

"Ohmigod!" She exclaimed jumping up out of her seat and looking frantically around the kitchen floor for any trace of the ring. "Where did you have it last?" she asked me.

"Uh- I don't know!" I exclaimed rubbing my hands across my face as I wracked my brain for the answer. "I had it yesterday and then I took it out my pocket and put it on the-" I stopped suddenly. "Oh no."

"What?" she asked me, stopping her search on the ground to look at me.

"OhnoOhnoOhnoOhno," I repeated frantically before she stood in front of me and snapped her fingers in front of my face.

"Oh no what Jason?"

"I put it on the bedside table," I answered.

Sookie let out a deep sigh. "Ok, so it's at home, that's good at least."

I shook my head furiously.

She narrowed her eyes at me as she stood. "What?"

"I left it on the table next to the bed," I repeated waving my hands around to indicate where the bed was and where the table was. She nodded. "Michele was in the bed when I went to work this morning."

She stared at me for a minute before comprehension dawned across her face. "Oh no."

I nodded vigorously.

"You had better get home right now Jason," she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front door.

I nodded in agreement but stopped once outside the door. I turned to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "I love you sis," I told her as I held her. It was something we didn't say often, but I made a vow right then to change that.

"I love you too Jason," she replied.

"Promise me something?" I asked, she turned her head to the side, waiting for me to continue. "If you're gonna go off to fairy land again, just give me a call first, ok?"

She laughed. "I will," she promised, "and Jason" she called as I started down the stairs. I turned back to her questioningly. "Don't tell anyone I'm back, not just yet anyway."

I nodded slowly. "Ok Sook."

She smiled again. "Now go! Fix this mess you've gotten yourself into!" she exclaimed and waved me on.

I nodded and ran across the yard to my truck. I jumped inside and sped down the driveway home.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

It had been several hours since Jason's visit. We'd talked for almost two hours and I was genuinely surprised at how understanding he'd been about the whole fairy thing. I could tell he'd grown up a bit. I remembered Michele from school, she was pretty and very nice, a little on the honest side, but frankly I'd found that refreshing. Her thoughts had always coincided with what came out of her mouth, there was no nastiness hidden behind kind words with her. I was glad my brother had found himself a girl. Now I'd just have to wait and see if he'd be able to get himself out of the mess he was in.

It was just passed six thirty and it was getting dark outside. I hadn't seen darkness like this in months. Fae's world had featured two bright and beautiful suns. One would pass overhead slowly and just before it was out of sight the other one would rise. It never got darker than twilight there.

I thought of making myself a cup of coffee and sitting on the front porch to watch the sunset, then realized I didn't have coffee, or cream, or sugar. Instead I stayed inside and pulled out my old laptop. I started surfing the internet for the past nineteen months news and found most of it revolved around the Vampire Rights Amendment. Starting from the week after I'd left I searched all the way through the main articles, skimming most, but stopping to read others that caught my attention.

It looked as though a lot had changed. The whole incident between Russell and the unfortunate newscaster had put the brakes on the VRA for a long time, but finally, about eight months ago, they had gotten the ball rolling again. After lots of arguments from both supporters and protesters the VRA had slowly begun to pass. There were still a few hold outs like North and South Dakota, Kentucky and Alabama, but most states had accepted the bill and granted Vampires equal rights.

Vampire-Human marriage was now legal in 36 states and more were approving the law everyday. It was now required that all Vampires be registered with the state in which they resided and they'd all been issued drivers licenses that indicated their undead condition. It was also now illegal for a Vampire to feed on or turn a human under the age of eighteen without a guardian's consent, or to feed on anyone with out their consent for that matter.

I snorted at the last one. Didn't they know Vampires could just glamour people into agreeing if they really watned to?

I was pulled from my thoughts at the sound of a sharp knock at the front door. I closed my eyes and cast my mind out mentally to identify who my nighttime caller was. I was met with a void. Vampire. I rolled my eyes, I should've known.

I sighed and pulled myself off the couch and trudged to the door. I figured I might as well see which of the two voids it was, I didn't have to invite him in if I didn't want to. I stopped at the mirror on the wall, making sure my hair was covering my ears adequately before I turned to the door and pulled it open.

"Well I'll be damned," a voice I hadn't expected drawled from the doorway, "Eric was right after all." Pam stood on the other side of the threshold, balancing three large paper grocery bags in her arms. She looked me up and down with appreciation and her fangs dropped with an audible 'click'. "Well don't you just look... fairylicious."

I rolled my cobalt blue eyes at her. "What do you want Pam?" I demanded.

"Eric figured you'd be hungry," she nodded to the grocery bags in her arms, "Now I was going to be polite and let you invite me inside or should I just barge in?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "You can't come in without an invitation, don't try that with me."

Pam rolled her eyes. "Eric glamoured your brother into letting us both inside months ago. So what's it gonna be?"

I sighed. I could see coffee, eggs, chicken, bread and various other goodies peaking out at me from the tops of the bags. My stomach growled at the sight of them. "Come in Pam," I told her and stalked into the kitchen with Pam following behind.

She set the groceries down on the kitchen table and I was unloading the bags before she could blink- do vampires blink? I shook my head at the thought, and turned back to the groceries in front of me. She'd brought me boneless/skinless chicken breasts, pork chops, a pound of ground beef, an array of fruits and vegetables, as well as flour, sugar, half and half, milk, eggs, a loaf of bread, rolls and a thousand other things that had me wondering how she'd fit it all into just three bags.

I eyed the chicken breasts hungrily and set them aside along with the flour, eggs and milk so I could make fried chicken. I also kept the broccoli and red potatoes out as side dishes.

"I didn't know what you liked so I just bought a bit of everything," Pam said as she leaned against the kitchen counter nonchalantly.

"This is great Pam," I told her. "Thanks, I really appreciate it," I added and meant it from the bottom of my heart.

"Eric made me do it," she replied with a look of disinterest.

"How did he know I was here?" I asked as I set up a bowl with milk and egg mixed together and a plate of flour for dredging the chicken. The iron skillet was already on the stove, full of oil and heating.

"He felt you return," she replied. "You woke him up this morning apparently."

"He felt me?" I repeated, turning to look at her. She'd taken a seat at the kitchen table and was texting furiously.

She flicked a glance my way. "You've had each other's blood."

I frowned. "I thought that would've worn off by now."

She snickered. "You wish."

I rolled my eyes and turned back to my dinner. She was right, I did wish. "Who are you texting?" I asked, as if I didn't already know.

"Who do you think?" she replied. "He's been up my ass since the sun when down. 'Go over to Sookie's. Buy groceries for Sookie. Sookie, Sookie, Sookie'." She said doing a spot on imitation of Eric.

I couldn't help the laugh that escaped. I knew I probably shouldn't have let Pam in, although I was pretty sure she hadn't been lying about glamouring my brother, but she sure knew the way to a woman's heart. Food. Other women might say it was jewelery. Not this woman.

"What's he so worried about me for?" I asked as I checked if the oil was ready by splashing a bit of water into it. Not quite. The pot wasn't boiling yet either, so I took my vegetables over to the table along with a cutting board and knife and began chopping them into bite size pieces.

"Eric doesn't worry," she said, stopping texting for a split second to watch me sit down.

"Not about anyone but himself," I agreed. I grabbed a head of broccoli and cut the florets off, splitting thick stems so they'd cook evenly. I tossed my chopped potatoes in olive oil and spices before spreading them out on a cookie sheet and sliding them into the oven. The oil was ready so I started frying my chicken and slipped the broccoli in the boiling water of the stock pot. When I turned back to Pam she was peering into the refrigerator and surfaced with a True Blood. "Hey, did you guys make Lafayette place the wards on my house?" I asked with a sudden realization.

"We paid him to do it," she corrected, placing the bottle in the microwave and setting it for 15 seconds.

"Why?" I probed.

Pam waited until the microwave signaled it was finished and took her seat at the table again before answering. "The Queen's had vamps and Weres checking your property regularly since you disappeared. He didn't want to take the chance of one of her goons finding you when you came back."

"What does she want with me?" I asked, checking the chicken as I spoke.

"What else?" Pam snorted.

"But it doesn't work," I said referring to the belief that my blood could allow vampires to walk in the sun. "Didn't you show her the security tapes?"

"Of course Eric did," Pam raised an eyebrow as if she couldn't believe I was asking such a question. "But she's like a spoiled child with a bad case of the gimmies."

I assumed the Queen was the child in question, and that meant I was the shiny new toy. I shuttered at the thought of the Queen managing to get a hold of me as I turned the chicken over in the oil. I turned back to her and bit the inside of my lip in thought. "So you and Eric are protecting me from her?" I asked.

She shrugged and set the phone down. "It sure looks that way," she said, wrinkling her nose in distaste as she spoke.

"Won't you get in trouble for it if she finds out?"

"Eric can handle Sophie-Anne," she answered with a sinister smile.

I frowned and turned back to my food. The chicken was done, so were the broccoli and potatoes so I dished them all onto a plate and sat down across from Pam. I took a bite and chewed thoughtfully. I felt like there was a lot Pam wasn't telling me, but I wasn't sure how to go about extracting the information.

She seemed to know what I was thinking about because she said, "Eric will explain more when he gets here."

"Oh great," I grumbled with a roll of my eyes. "Just what I need, more vampires in my house."

"Better us than the ones in your yard," she said with a smile.

I stopped chewing and focused my attention outside. Yep, she was right, there were two voids I discovered circling my property. I swallowed hard. "Who are they?" I asked her.

"I don't recognize their scent," she replied. "I wouldn't worry about them though, for one they can't get inside without an invitation, and two, they'll never know you're here unless you speak their name aloud."

I thought about that for a moment and remembered how my brother had stopped about five feet from the foot of the stairs and looked right at me, but hadn't seen me. He'd started to turn around to leave until I called his name. When Lafayette had come over I'd yelled his name practically before I'd opened the door, but somehow I didn't think that was necessary since he was the one that had cast the spell after all. I sighed and continued eating.

Pam was silent and seemed to go into a down time as I finished my meal, I didn't mind, she wasn't the most pleasant company after all. I stood and took my dishes over to the sink, washing and drying everything thoroughly before putting it away. I was pouring the grease from the fried chicken into a jar when Pam finally moved. I threw a glance her way and watched as she shook off a shiver. I knew what that meant before she spoke.

"Eric's here," she said.

I turned back to my skillet as she walked out of the kitchen, making sure to cure it like any good southern woman would, and braced myself for the viking vampire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** So many of you have pointed out the scene in the last chapter where Sookie is cooking with an iron pan and I figured I would clarify it for you now as opposed to later. The direction I have taken with Sookie is basically that her time in Fae has manifested the powers within her that would otherwise probably never have happened. She discovered her light in Season two and used it a few times in Season Three but she probably would never learn how to use it without guidance from her Fae relatives. Yes she is 'more Fae' now than when she left, but she is still human as well. Her humanity allows her not to be crippled by iron or lemon like a full blooded Fae, just like in Ms. Harris' stories.

Also I want to remind everyone that my story is based mostly on True Blood, not as much on the novels. Most of you don't want to see Sookie as headstrong as she is in the show, but personally I don't think I'd have much of a story if Sookie just gave in to Eric right away. With that said, I hope that answers your questions and on with the story!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Eric POV**

I landed silently in the yard outside of Sookie's home. I took an unnecessary breath and immediately caught the scent of three vampires. I recognized one as the essence of my child, Pam; the other two were only vaguely familiar. As I straightened to my full height of six foot four inches, the two vampires in question stepped out of the woods in front of me. I recognized them immediately. Liam Gordon, an English vampire several centuries my junior, was accompanied by his Italian child Stefania De Luca.

"Sheriff," Liam bowed his head respectfully, his child mirroring the action.

"Liam, Stefania," I nodded at each in turn. I allowed my gaze to linger on Stefania. She was a beautiful woman, long dark brown hair, an olive complexion and shapely body. If she were human I might be interested. I haven't slept with another vampire since I turned Pam, it tended to make things entirely too complicated.

"Are you patrolling tonight, Sheriff?" Liam asked, his voice betraying a slight accent of the old world.

"Possibly," I responded, keeping my tone neutral, cool and even.

"Interesting," Liam mused. "I wouldn't think a vampire of your power would concern himself with such... lowly tasks."

I gave him a cool smile that did not reflect in my eyes and ignored his statement. "Find anything interesting tonight?"

Liam nodded. "There is a scent in the graveyard, it is different. I have smelled nothing like it."

I nodded. "Thank you, I will check it out."

Liam seemed to pick up the subtle hint in my voice; he straightened and nodded his head again. "We will be taking our leave then," he took a few steps backwards, reluctant to leave his back vulnerable. "Stefania, come," he ordered.

The woman bowed her head and followed her maker. I watched after them, waiting until they had disappeared deep into the forest and I could no longer pick up their scent before turning to the old farmhouse.

I stopped at a well worn patch of earth a few feet in front of the stairs. This was where the wards Lafayette and Jesus had placed around the home ended. Standing here in this spot I could see that the lights were on, I could hear the voices inside and the flutter of a heartbeat, I could smell whatever it was that was cooking. Anyone else would see a cold, dark house, they would hear nothing, they would smell nothing. They would feel no need to venture forward for a closer look.

I closed my eyes and continued to stand silently for a moment. I searched inside myself and found the bond I shared with Sookie. It was nothing but a tiny thread, a thread that had lain dormant, all but dead, for the last nineteen months. I thought back to the last night I had seen Sookie. I had left her in pain; I had felt her heart breaking with every word I spoke. She had told me to leave, not in so many words mind you, but I had; her pain had been too much for me to handle. I had barely made it back to Shreveport when suddenly it was gone; I felt nothing. She was gone. Now she was back and the thread had suddenly come alive again, it pulsed with emotion and something else: power.

I pulled myself away from my thoughts and called to my child through our bond. I heard her inside telling Sookie that I was here and felt a wave of anxiety from Sookie wash over me. I grinned and started up the steps just as my child opened the door.

"Oh great," Pam said with a sneer as she stood aside for me to enter. "You're like a child," she told me and I knew she could feel my excitement, though outwardly I maintained a mild look of disinterest. After all the things I'd done on this Earth in nearly a thousand years I took great pride in my ability to react to anything with a stone cold 'poker face', as the humans called it.

I ignored Pam and headed straight for the kitchen where I knew Sookie would be. She had her back to me and was working diligently on an iron cooking pan. I could practically see the tension rolling off her shoulders as she worked; she was avoiding me. I didn't say anything, but turned my head at an angle and studied her back for a moment. Her hair had grown and now gently brushed against her lower back, her skin had a deep tan and seemed to shimmer in the light as she moved. She was eerily graceful in her movements as she continued to work on the pan.

Pam sighed from beside me. She too was watching Sookie and I could feel her interest cross over into a whole other dimension. I shot her a warning glance and she stuck her tongue out at me in response, then sat down at the kitchen table in a huff.

"Who's the child now?" I mused.

Sookie turned at the sound of my voice and I was truly startled at what I saw. Her eyes were the most intense, deepest blue I had ever had the pleasure of seeing. "Your eyes are incredible," I didn't catch myself before the words slipped from my lips.

"Oh please," Pam groaned.

I tore my gaze from Sookie's. "Leave us," I hissed at Pam, immediately regaining my self-control.

"But…"

"Now," I barked. She pulled herself from the chair mumbling and swearing at me as she did and stalked past me. I caught her arm in a strong grip as she passed. "Handle my business for the rest of the night, I won't be returning before sunrise."

She opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and nodded. I released her arm and she strode out of the house with her head held high.

"I don't know where you think you're sleeping but it most certainly won't be here," Sookie pulled my attention back to her as she placed a stubborn hand on her hip to emphasize that she meant business.

I gave her a charming smile, "Sure I will." I sat down at the table and continued speaking before she could protest. "These are magnificent flowers Sookie, where did you get them?" I asked, indicating an arrangement of exotic blooms decorating her shabby old breakfast table.

She stammered slightly. "They were a gift."

"From whom?" I asked and leaned forward to inhale their scent. They smelled absolutely delicious, I almost wanted to eat one…. Almost.

She stared at me for a moment before answering. "My brother."

I shook my head. "Now we both know that isn't the truth," I could tell she was lying, I didn't need the bond to tell me that. I waved my hand, dismissing the flowers. "Never mind, please sit," I nodded to the chair across from me. She hesitated. "I promise I won't bite, unless you want me to?" I added with a crooked grin and flashed her a bit of fang.

She glared at me with those beautiful eyes but sat down anyway. "Put those away, I will not consent. _Ever_."

I chuckled. "Been doing some reading have we?"

She confirmed with a single bob of her head. "I've missed quite a bit it seems."

"Time moves quite a bit slower in Fae," I replied. I knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that that was where she had gone. It was the only logical explanation for her extended disappearance, not to mention that the flowers, her hair, eyes, skin and her heavenly scent all practically screamed fairy. I found myself exerting quite a bit of self control. I had hoped she wouldn't catch herself upon responding, but I was wrong.

She narrowed eyes at me and it almost felt as if they pierced through my soulless body. "I don't know what you're talking about," she replied evenly, though the bond was screaming at me.

"Of course you don't," I sighed unnecessarily. "Tell me Sookie, what do you know?"

"I know about the wards," she waved her hand around her home. "I know the Queen is still out to get me, and I know you and Pam are 'protecting' me from her."

I held up a finger to stop her, but it seemed she was done anyway. "Allow me to clarify something for you Sookie," I relaxed back into my chair, stretching my long legs out in front of me. My calf brushed against hers and she moved slightly so they were no longer touching. "Pam and I are _not_ protecting you, such an act would be considered treason to our beloved Queen." I spoke of the Queen with distaste so she would know how I truly felt about Sophie-Anne.

"Then what are you doing Eric?" she asked, folding her arms across her chest and raising her eyebrows in challenge.

My nose twitched and I tore my gaze from hers for a moment to ponder the response. "The decision to have the wards placed was impulsive and foolish of me. Aside from a select few, no one is aware they exist. If someone were to find out I was behind them it would put all of us in a very dangerous position."

She cocked her head to the side. "So why risk it?"

"Think of it as my way of repaying my debt to you," I replied.

"For?" she prompted.

I turned back to her, meeting her gaze once again. "For pulling me inside that day with Russell in the sun, for giving me your blood so that I would heal," I paused, examining her carefully. "You didn't have to do it after what I did to you, but you did, out of the goodness of your heart."

She smirked sarcastically. "So you're saying you did this out of the goodness of your own heart?"

I returned her smirk with equal sarcasm. "We both know I don't have a heart Sookie."

She snorted, "Well that's the damned truth." She stood from the table and stretched her arms high above her head and sighed. I couldn't help but admire the view.

She crossed the kitchen to the refrigerator, pulling out a True Blood and showing it to me, silently asking if I wanted it. I inclined my head in response. I hadn't fed yet tonight and even though I despised the synthetic stuff I made an impulsive decision not to feed from a human again until Sookie offered herself to me. The one and only time I had drunk from her before had been against her will; I didn't want to do at the time, I'd tried to show her just how much I didn't want to violate her beforehand. I wasn't sure she had understood.

She handed me the bottle, after warming it, and returned to her seat across from me. I nodded my head in thanks and took a sip, hiding my disgust at the vile drink.

"So tell me," she said after a moment. "What is it the Queen wants from me now? Pam said you showed her the security tapes from that day; she knows the effects won't last. So what is it she's after?"

I took another sip of the blood, wincing inwardly. "It's more than just you that's caused this mess," I answered, twirling the bottle around in my hands as I spoke. "The night you left, Bill made a vow to you that he would bring the true death to all that knew of your Fae heritage." I felt a flare of anger through our bond and she nodded indicating that she remembered. "He tried to bury me in concrete alongside Russell, he impersonated me and told my assassin to kill Pam. Obviously we both live," I said with a smile. "After I told you of Bill's true intentions and you kicked us both out he contacted the Queen. He told her he had you ready for her and lured her to his home," I rolled my eyes at the memory.

"It was about that time that I felt you disappear, I was feeling all of your pain and anguish and then suddenly I wasn't. I came back here, thinking you were dead but I found no trace of you. I followed your scent to the graveyard, but the trail disappeared into thin air, there was nothing to indicate what had happened to you." I paused to make sure she was still listening; this had turned out to be much more complicated than I'd originally anticipated. She nodded for me to continue as she leaned forward as if to listen more intently.

"I heard noises coming from the old Compton house, it sounded like a struggle so I went over thinking maybe I'd find you there. I didn't of course. What I did find was Compton and Sophie-Anne fighting. The Queen was winning; she is much older than Bill, therefore much stronger. She was holding a stake to his heart when I got there," I flicked a glance in her direction when I didn't feel any emotion from her.

"I managed to stop her before she killed him, though she had already seriously injured him. I convinced her to let him live, to this day I'm still not sure why I did," a scowl creased my brow. Letting Compton live would surely come back to bite me in the ass, probably sooner rather than later now that Sookie was back, I mused to myself.

"The Queen banished him from her territory; I've heard he's recovered from his injuries and is living at the King of Nevada's court now, but I wouldn't know for certain. Once he was gone she started scouring Louisiana and Mississippi looking for you. She's found others like you in her search, but you're like the golden egg or something. She won't stop until she has you too." I paused again; this was the most I'd spoken in a long time. "She declared an edict, offering a reward for your capture, alive of course, and supes from all over the country have flooded Louisiana looking for you ever since."

She was silent as she processed all the information I'd just dumped on her. Finally she spoke. "You have an assassin?"

I was stunned, truly and utterly stunned. "After all I told you that is what you picked out as the most important?" She shrugged and smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. I smiled back, "I _had_ an assassin. Pam killed him."

She chuckled and shook her head. "So what are we gonna do about this? What's your plan?"

I blinked. "Plan?" I repeated.

She nodded. "How are we gonna get her off my back? I can't stay locked up in my house forever. I have a life, I want to get back to work, I have some _seriously_ overdue bills…"

"Your bills have been taken care of," I replied with a wave of my hand, ignoring the 'plan' talk for now. Truth was, I didn't have one. I'd have to think on it.

She narrowed her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

I shrugged. "I took care of everything while you were gone." She stared at me so I continued, "I made sure everything was up to date, I made sure the house was cleaned monthly, I had a contractor come in and fix or replace what needed to be."

"Why would you do that?" I could feel the shock and confusion coming through.

"If I'd let the bills pile up or the home fall into disrepair the government would have stepped in-"

"This house is over one hundred years old," she interrupted me, I could feel that she was starting to get angry, "It's more than paid for by now."

"Yes but if the Parish hadn't received property taxes they would have inspected the home and declared it abandoned," I explained. "You would have come back only to realize you had no home, and then what? You'd have been found before you could even think of where else to go."

She opened her mouth to protest again but closed it when she realized she had no argument. "Well then, thank you," she said so quietly that if I wasn't a vampire I wouldn't have heard her.

I nodded. "It was the least I could do."

"You've already done so much, between the wards and all of that," she looked perplexed. "I feel like I owe you now."

"You can't put a price on life Sookie," I replied, completely serious. I gave her my most charming smile after letting that sink in. "But if you still feel like doing something for me in return, I can certainly think of something in particular," I waggled my eyebrows at her in suggestion.

She snorted. "You haven't changed one bit have you?"

I grinned. "Not in a thousand years."

* * *

**Author's note:** I know this one was short, sorry! Leave me some love and chapter 5 will be up before you know it!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, these character's belong to Mr. Ball and Ms. Harris.

**Author's Note: **As usual, thank you everyone for the feedback! Here is a long one for you guys, I think most of the chapters from here on out will be fairly long (no promises though). We're getting to the good stuff, just hang in there, it's coming! And as always, PLEASE REVIEW!

**Chapter 5**

**Sookie POV**

"Eric," I mumbled lazily. I woke myself with a start at the sound of my own voice. "Ugh, not again," I groaned, realizing I'd been dreaming of him. I hadn't dreamt of a vampire in months, not since my first day in Fae. It had been a nightmare then, but after that initial time I'd had nothing but sweet dreams and fairy tales afterwards.

I yawned and stretched myself lazily on my bed, then craned my neck to check the time. I was surprised to find it was already past noon. Eric and I had stayed up pretty late discussing my current situation on the Queen's 'most wanted' list. I think I'd finally dragged myself to bed around 3:30 in the morning, leaving Eric sitting at my kitchen table. I had no idea where he was now, hopefully back in Shreveport sleeping the day away in his own house. I did a mental sweep of my house and scowled when I discovered a void in the bedroom across the hall. He must be sleeping in Bill's old hidey hole, so much for that.

Lafayette had stopped by after work, as promised, and explained the functions of the wards in detail to me. There were actually two wards that encompassed my home: the first created the illusion that my home was empty, and the second was a safety ward. I could have all of the lights on and the music blaring, but anyone outside wouldn't see or hear anything. The safety ward kept any unwanted visitors from approaching the house, it wasn't forceful because that would be suspicious, it simply gently repelled the curious visitor away with the assurance that nothing had changed and that no one was home. In order to allow someone to enter the wards I would have to say their name aloud, which explained why my brother hadn't seen me sitting on the front porch when he visited yesterday.

I pulled myself out of bed slowly, I wasn't in any big hurry as I had nowhere to be. I stepped into my bathroom for the first time since I'd been home, I'd used the guest bathroom in the hall yesterday for all my bodily needs. I stopped short upon entering the room and narrowed my eyes as my gaze fell upon the sink. My old pedestal sink had been replaced with a dark wood vanity supporting a large rectangular basin. The old dripping faucet with the classic cross handles labelled 'hot' and 'cold' had been replaced with a sleek design in a dark bronze finish. Upon closer inspection I realized that wasn't the only replacement in my bathroom. A new mirror and light fixture hung above the sink, and the old toilet with a handle you had to hold down to flush had been replaced as well. I drew back a new shower curtain and wasn't surprised to find a new shower head the size of a dinner plate in the same old bronze finish as the faucet.

I wanted to be annoyed, but everything in here had needed replacing anyhow, and I found that I liked all the changes. Everything that had been updated had a vintage feel that fitted well in the old house. Now I had myself wondering what else Eric had replaced that I hadn't stumbled upon yet.

I turned the shower on and marvelled at the atmosphere it created, suddenly I was in a rain forest under a waterfall. I grinned and stripped down to my birthday suit before stepping into the steaming hot water. I groaned at the warmth, this was the first real shower I'd had in months. There had been a startling lack of plumbing in Fae, just about everything there had been what I would consider primitive or very old fashioned. They had toilets yes, but bathing had been conducted outside in a nearby pond - a very public pond. The Fae people didn't seem to have any qualms about stripping down naked and washing only a matter of feet from another fairy. I, on the other hand, had a bit of modesty and elected to warm water in a pot over the fire and clean myself with a wash cloth. It was the way I imagined people had gone about it back before plumbing, or tubs, were invented.

I found all my normal bathing soaps had been replaced, although considering what I'd used in Fae, I didn't regard anything as normal anymore. It looked like I had two choices: honeysuckle orchid or raspberry mint. I sniffed both and decided on the honeysuckle orchid, it smelled amazing, like a summer breeze. The shower had been stocked with shampoo, conditioner, shave gel and body wash in each scent. I didn't recognize the brand but assumed if it had come from Eric or Pam it was probably expensive. My budget included V05 and Suave, I didn't care they were cheap, they smelled good and did what they were supposed to do. I was never really one to splurge on myself, I'd never really had the money to do so, there was always something that had been more important.

I took my time and drew myself a bath to shave my legs after I was done washing. After soaking until my fingers and toes were as wrinkled as prunes, I finally pulled myself out of the water, drying off with a huge fluffy white towel that I swear could have wrapped around me four times at least. I opened the cabinet under the sink - that was super exciting, my old sink had offered no place to store anything - and found body butter in the same honeysuckle orchid scent. I slathered myself up, quickly realizing that a little bit went a long way.

When I was done in the bathroom I stepped back into my bedroom to comb out my hair. I was excited to have a blow dryer again, I let my hair air dry in Fae which tended to give it a bit of a curl. When I was finally done with my hair I dressed in a casual yellow sundress and headed into the kitchen to make coffee and a bowl of cereal.

I decided to eat outside on the porch swing today. If this was as far outside of my house as I was going to get, I'd just have to take it. I was still unsure about Eric's story, I wasn't completely sure I trusted him although he had pointed out that he'd never lied to me before - at least if you ignored 'bullet incident' in Dallas.

I was staring but not really seeing when a large eight point buck crept out of the woods to the west of my home. I watched him cross the yard and come to stand at the old apple tree. He didn't seem interested in the tree however; he stood at attention, ears twitching as if he were straining to hear.

A sudden realization struck me. I wasn't much of a hunter but I'd heard my brother and Hoyt talk enough about the sport to know a few things. First, it was April so I knew hunting season had long been over and second, I remembered Hoyt explaining that Bucks shed their antlers yearly and they didn't start growing back until late spring. This buck had a full rack already and it was barely past Easter.

I opened my mind and found my suspicions were correct. Animal minds usually sounded something like a low sporadic hum, completely indiscernible; this creature's brain was red and snarly with the occassional snippet of a thought I could barely make out. The most notable were the words _telepath_ and _reward._ I shifted uncomfortably and decided to head inside even though I knew he wasn't aware of my presence.

I caught my cell phone ringing just as I entered the house. It was Jason. "Hello?" I answered, a smile shining through my voice.

"Hey sis," he said, he didn't sound equally overjoyed to hear my voice.

"What's up?" I asked. "How'd it go with Michele last night?"

"Not good," he sounded glum. "She ignored my calls, I left her a message explaining everything but I think it really freaked her out."

"Huh," I was surprised. I'd imagined Michele would be excited with the prospect of marrying my brother, but I guess I didn't know Michele very well. "Well just keep trying to talk to her, hopefully she'll understand," I offered with a shrug of my shoulders, stupid because he couldn't see me.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Hey, do you mind if I come over after work?"

"Not at all," I replied with a smile. "I'll make you dinner."

"I was hopin' you'd say that," he said and I could tell he was smiling now.

"I figured as much," I laughed. "See you in a few hours then?"

"Yep," he agreed. We said our goodbyes and I love yous before hanging up and then I was left to myself in silence again.

I spent the rest of the day roaming the house and looking for all the changes Eric and Pam had made. The water heater and furnace had been replaced, the windows looked as if they'd all been painted and freshly sealed, the back door sported a new heavy duty lock and there were a few other minor changes here and there. I couldn't believe all the money Eric had dropped on my old house, it really was too much. I was determined to find someway to repay him that didn't involve me climbing into his bed like he wanted me to.

When Jason showed up it was a quarter to six and I was rubbing the pork chops with seasoning. He let himself in and plopped down in his usual chair at the kitchen table. "Hey Sook," he greeted me as he pulled off his work boots.

"Hey," I threw over my shoulder. "I hope you don't mind eating early, I've barely eaten today so I'm starving."

"Naw, it's cool, I'm pretty hungry too," he replied.

"You're always hungry," I said with a roll of my eyes. "Did you get ahold of Michele again?"

"Yeah, she finally answered," he nodded with a sigh.

I stopped what I was doing and turned to him. "Well, what'd she say?" I prompted.

"Well she was really relieved that wasn't my way of proposing," he said with his classic lopsided grin.

I laughed and agreed with her. "So y'all are ok now?"

He nodded. "I think so, she wants to have a talk about our relationship tonight though."

"Yikes," I wrinkled my nose and turned back to the meal I was preparing. He chattered on, telling me about his day while I cooked. Most of what he spoke of wasn't very interesting, but I picked up from his thoughts that he really just wanted to talk to me. I asked several questions about his new position in the road crew which delighted him to no end.

It was dark out when I finally dished up two plates of pork chops, squash, asparagus and dinner rolls. I heard the bedroom door down the hall open and shut, then another door open and the shower turn on. I scowled, Eric was up and had helped himself to a shower.

Jason heard it too and stopped mid chew. "Is someone else here Sook?" he asked.

_Shit_, I thought. I didn't even think about what to tell Jason about my visitor, I stuffed another bite in my mouth to avoid answering.

He narrowed his eyes at me. "Who is it?" he demanded. "If it's Bill I swear to God Sook-"

"No!" I exclaimed. "It's definitly _not_ Bill."

"Then who is it?" he pushed.

"Me," a cool voice said from the shadows of the hallway.

Eric stepped forward into the light of the kitchen, clad in nothing but a towel around his waist. He was dripping wet, his hair tousled from his shower. I swallowed hard trying not to admire his sculpted chest, rock hard abs and the trail of blonde hair leading down to his... I think my heart skipped a beat thinking about it, I tore my gaze away and forced myself to look him in the eyes. The smirk on his face told me that yes, my heart really had skipped a beat. My face turned beet red and I looked down at my plate, pushing my food around with my fork.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Jason was asking me, his head whipping back and forth between looking at me and Eric. "Sook you're not sleeping with him are you?"

I dropped my fork with a clatter. "No!" I exclaimed a little too quickly. "I'm not- we're not- would you please go put some clothes on!" I yelled at Eric as he took a step closer to us. He stopped, giving me a smug smile and his eyes swept over me with interest before he turned without saying a word and disappeared again.

"Are you sure you're not sleeping with him?" Jason asked again once Eric was out of sight.

"Positive," I hissed. My face had finally stopped burning and I could feel my color returning to normal.

"Then why is he here?" he demanded. I picked up from his thoughts that Jason _really_ didn't like Eric and I found out why as he remembered the night of the explosion in Dallas. The memory of their conversation played in my head like a movie, Eric and my brother speaking of Jason's brief addiction to V and Eric warning him against doing it again. I frowned, I had to agree with Eric on that one.

I shifted my attention back to my brother. "There are a lot of people after me Jason, Eric's just..." I trailed off knowing 'protecting' wasn't the right word. "Helping me," I decided.

"What kind of people?" he asked. "Maybe I can help?"

"The only way you can help is by not letting anyone know your sister has returned," Eric said, startling both my brother and I as he sauntered back into the kitchen. He was fully clothed this time in his trademark jeans and black sleeveless shirt. He'd slicked his hair back as well. I frowned inwardly, his hair had looked really good messy.

"I haven't told anyone, I swear," Jason promised.

"Good," Eric said as he pulled a True Blood out of the refrigerator and warmed it in the microwave. He sat down in a chair across from me and beside Jason and stretched his long legs out underneath the table. One of his legs brushed against mine and I instinctively shifted myself so we were no longer touching.

Eric turned back to his bottle and took a sip before speaking to me. "I have business at Fangtasia tonight Sookie, I cannot stay with you," he explained with a hint of regret.

"That's ok," I shrugged. "I don't need to be babysat, I've survived two days without anyone here anyway."

"I'm not worried about the day time Sookie," he replied. "You saw nothing today?"

I thought momentarily about not telling him about the were deer, but decided he'd probably find out anyhow. "Just one Were creature as far as I know, he didn't see me though."

Eric looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking. "Nevertheless, I would feel better if there was someone here with you."

"I'll stay," Jason pipped up.

"No," Eric and I said in unison. I looked at Eric in surprise but turned to my brother.

"You have to meet with Michele anyway," I continued.

"I've already arranged for someone to come by tonight anyhow," Eric added.

"Who?" Jason and I asked together.

Eric looked from me to Jason and then back to me. "Jessica," he answered finally.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I had waited until Jessica arrived and briefed her on the situation before taking my leave. I was confident enough that I was leaving Sookie in capable hands, even though I really didn't want to leave at all. Jessica was turning out to be quite the vampire after all. As sheriff I'd taken on her training after Bill had been banished from the kingdom; he had wanted her to come with him but having been released Jessica wasn't obligated to go with him and had opted to stay.

I could tell Sookie was happy to see Jessica, they had hugged and jumped around holding each other's hands, squealing in excitement the way only women can do. I was glad Sookie was happy, I knew she didn't like being cooped up all day and I also knew I couldn't keep her there much longer. I would have to figure out a way to let her out of the house safely sooner rather than later.

I spotted Fangtasia from the air and descended slowly. There was already a line out front and Pam was playing the role of the doorman tonight. She looked up, feeling my presence and inclined her head slightly in acknowledgement. I landed softly around back and entered through the employee entrance, heading straight for my office.

My desk was covered in papers and I frowned as I sat down; I hated paperwork. I started on a pile of invoices, skimming them for accuracy and signing off on them in approval. My door opened and my child walked in, trailed by a human girl. I looked the girl over, she was pretty, just my type with dark hair, tanned skin, pale brown eyes and a curvaceous body.

"Your meal," Pam nodded to the girl.

"No thanks," I said as she turned to leave us alone.

Pam stopped and turned to me with a confused expression. "Would you prefer something different?"

I shook my head. "Just a True Blood tonight Pam."

I turned back to my paper work, feeling her gaze boring into me. She spoke to the girl, pushing her not-so-gently out of my office, and returned a moment later carrying a piping hot bottle of B negative. She slammed it down on my desk in disgust. "Is there a problem?" I asked.

"Damn straight there's a problem," Pam replied angrily. "That was a hot piece of ass you just turned away, what the hell is the matter with you?"

I leaned back in my chair and took a sip of the blood before answering. "I've decided to mainstream," I said lazily.

"Bullshit," Pam spat. "You're holding out for the fairy aren't you?" She added, realization dawning in her eyes.

"She's only part fairy," I reminded her.

Pam rolled her eyes. "You and I both know she's more fairy now than when she left." I didn't answer her, knowing she was right, and she continued. "I'll put a thousand dollars down that you'll still be drinking that shit this time next year, if you can stand it that long that is." I could feel her amusement rolling through our bond.

"I don't care how long it takes Pam," I told her with wicked grin, "I _will_ taste her again." Pam snorted and stalked out of my office without another word, not quite slamming the door behind her as she left.

I smiled to myself thinking that it wouldn't be as long as Pam seemed to think after Sookie's reaction tonight. I'd decided to take a shower after the pull of the sun had released me from rest. I could hear Sookie talking to someone and showered quickly, assuming the other voice belonged to her brother. I'd hastily thrown a towel around my waist and stepped into the kitchen. I smiled at the memory of her gaze devouring my body, the feelings of lust that, unbeknownst to her, traveled through our bond. I could sense the heat between her legs and the wetness that had formed between them. As much as she hated to admit it, she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. I would have to put her in that kind of position a few more times before she'd finally give in to me I figured.

I pulled my thoughts away from the fairy and finished my paper work as quickly as I could, leaving it there for Pam to file later tonight. I drained the last of my True Blood and headed out to the bar. Chow was tending bar, he nodded discreetly upon seeing me and turned back to the customers in front of him. It was a busy night, but then again it was Friday. Thalia was lounging in the throne on stage, she sat up when she saw me and nodded to the chair, silently asking me if I wanted it. I gave her a slight shake of my head and continued to a private booth to the side of the stage, the crowd parted like the red sea as I walked.

I wasn't sitting alone long before my first visitors of the night approached: Liam Gordon with Stefania de Luca trailing closely behind. They each nodded deeply, a sign of respect for my age and my position of authority; I returned the nod and swept my hand across the table, indicating for them to sit.

"Good evening Sheriff," Liam said, allowing his child to slide in the booth before he sat down himself.

"Liam, Stefania. What brings you to Fangtasia this night?" I asked, although I was fairly certain I knew why they were there.

Liam exchanged a look with Stefania. "We were curious to see if you identified the scent in the graveyard last night."

I nodded. "Nymph I believe," I answered. I was confident that it was safe to assume neither vampire in front of me had ever come in contact with a nymph before, and I certainly couldn't say it belonged to Sookie.

Liam's eyes gleamed. "I knew it was not of this world. Is there a portal in the graveyard?" he asked.

I shook my head. "I found no trace of a portal. Nymphs can teleport you know."

"I did not," Liam replied. "What do you think he wanted?"

That confirmed my suspicions that Liam had no knowledge of nymphs whatsoever. Nymphs were females, all of them. I decided not to correct him however. "Probably looking for the telepath as well," I said. They were starting to bore me and I let it show in my voice.

Liam nodded, he knew better than to risk irritating me. "Thank you for your time Sheriff," he said bowing his head and signalling to his child to follow. They left my booth and made themselves comfortable at a table across the bar, ordering bloods from Ginger and conversing quietly.

I didn't know why but I got an uneasy feeling from those two, specifically Stefania. I had yet to hear the woman utter a single word. I pulled out my cell phone, checking my texts and emails and responding to those that required my attention. I thought about sending a text to Jessica, just to make sure everything was still ok, but decided against it after checking the bond with Sookie and finding nothing but happiness flowing through.

An hour or so later I was speaking with an Asian vampire named Ming. He was checking in with me as was customary for vampires visiting a new area. I knew his intentions were the same as the majority of those who had checked in with me over the last nineteen months. Ever since Sookie's disappearance my little corner of Louisiana had been flooded with vampires and supes of all kinds. Most left after searching for a few months, but some stayed. It made for a lot of work on my part.

In the beginning the influx of vampires had been overwhelming; too much for Pam and I to handle on our own. I didn't trust Chow enough yet, not after the business with Long Shadow. I had called in Thalia instead, the vampire who was now on stage enthralling the masses. Thalia was a Roman several centuries older than I; she was quiet and stealthy and, best of all, trustworthy. She had been a good friend of Godric's; the three of us had roamed the earth together off and on for several centuries and saved each other's skin a time or two. Aside from Pam she was the only other vampire I would trust with my life.

Pam approached Ming and me with what looked like a skip in her step. I studied her and found her smiling gleefully. "Yes?" I asked somewhat hesitantly. Pam's idea of humor wasn't exactly in line with anyone else's, she was definitely her own person.

"You have a phone call Sheriff," she replied. She always used my title in front of strange vampires.

"Take a message," I waved a hand, indicating for her to leave.

"I have taken several but he keeps calling," she explained.

"Well who is it?" I asked exasperated with the game she seemed to want to play.

She grinned. "I think you had just better take the call," she said, gesturing dramatically in the direction of my office.

I glared at her as I excused myself from my guest and made my way back to my office with Pam following closely behind. I sat down behind my desk and Pam took a seat on the edge of my desk, her eyes alight with amusement as I reached for the phone. "Northman," I barked, bringing the receiver to my ear.

"Well it's about damn time," an oh so familiar voice said from the other end of the line. "I've been calling you nonstop for two nights now."

"Bill," I drawled flicking a disapproving glance at Pam. "How nice to hear from you too. How's the weather in Las Vegas?"

"I did not call for idle chit chat Eric," he snapped.

"Aww," I put on my best pouty face. "I'm hurt."

Bill ignored me. "I wish to return to Area 5," Bill said, cutting to the chase. "Just for an evening or two-"

"Now you know I can't do that Bill," I interrupted him. "That is for the Queen to decide, not I. However I can pass on your request if you like."

I heard what sounded like a sigh of exasperation from his end of the line. "I had hoped you would grant me the favor without consulting her."

"I think I've granted you enough favors Compton," it was my turn to snap. "Would you like me to pass your request on to the Queen or not?"

There was a thoughtful pause on his end. "No," he said finally, sounding defeated. "We both know that would arouse suspicion."

"I do not know what you mean," I lied. For my own sake I would play ignorant.

"Good evening Sheriff," he said suddenly, remembering his place; there was a click and the line went dead.

Pam was smiling at me, "Told you." She pulled herself off my desk and crossed over to the chair on the other side. "He called twice last night and that was his fourth tonight."

I leaned back in my chair, tapping my fingers thoughtfully on the arm rest. "He requested permission to return for a day or two," I told her, although I knew she'd heard the entire conversation: vampire hearing was excellent.

"You did the right thing to deny him," Pam replied.

"I'm not sure," I shook my head.

"You think he's stupid enough to come anyway?" Pam seemed surprised.

"You don't?" I asked, seriously.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** Thank you everyone for all the reviews, subscriptions and alerts, it really means a lot to me. I really hope you enjoy this chapter, it was a lot of fun writing it. I did my best at an action scene so let me know how I did. This one is a pretty long one again and this is where my story really gets moving. And I also wanted to say thank you to my amazing Beta, BathshebaRocks, she's the best ever! Please read and review!

**Chapter 6**

**Sookie POV**

I was overjoyed when Eric told me Jessica would be the one sitting with me tonight, Jessica was just about the only vampire I really liked. She was a baby vampire, about 2 years old now although she had been 17 in human years when she'd been turned by my ex, Bill Compton. It was probably the only good thing he'd ever done.

She arrived about five minutes after Jason left. Eric had instructed me to say her name aloud when she approached so that she could come inside the wards, but to stay out of sight until he'd finished explaining a few things to her. I waited in the kitchen, listening intently to their conversation.

"Good evening Sheriff," Jessica greeted him at the front door. She could not enter until I invited her in, so they spoke to each other from opposite sides of the door.

"Jessica," Eric greeted in return. I was sure they nodded their heads to each other as vampires always seemed to do. "Thank you for coming."

"Not a problem, what can I do for you?" Jessica asked him.

"Jessica I have arranged for you to have the evening off tonight, I will still pay you but I have another task in mind for you tonight," Eric was saying.

"Yeah sure Eric, whatever you want," Jessica sounded confused.

"Have you fed already tonight?" he asked. I assumed that was just a precaution on his part, baby vampires could easily lose control if they let their hunger get the better of them.

"Yes, before I left," Jessica answered.

"Good," Eric said and paused for a second. "What I'm asking you to do tonight Jessica will break our Queen's law, you have nothing to fear in the way of punishment however, I will protect you. Will you agree?"

There was a pause from Jessica's end. "Of course Eric, I trust you," she told him.

There was another pause before I heard my cue. "Sookie," Eric called to me.

I bounded out of the kitchen in excitement. "Come in Jessica!" I exclaimed.

Jessica's mouth fell open in shock, she crossed the threshold to me in a flash using vampire speed and drawing me into a tight hug. "Ohmigod, I can't believe you're back!" she exclaimed after holding me for a few seconds.

"Believe it!" I couldn't wipe the grin off my face if I tried. Jessica took a step back, she grabbed my hands in her own and we started doing a kind of ring-around-the-foyer, squealing and screaming in delight at seeing each other.

"Ahem," Eric cleared his throat after allowing us a moment. He was leaning with one shoulder against the wall, his arms crossed over his chest. His body language suggested that he was annoyed, but his eyes were alight with amusement.

"Sorry," the two of us said at the same time and giggled like school girls as a result.

"Jessica this is very serious," Eric said, after we had both gotten control of ourselves. "I need you to keep Sookie company tonight. You are to tell _no one_ she is here, you are not to allow her outside or anyone inside, do you understand?"

"Yes," Jessica nodded soberly.

"Good," he nodded. He turned to me and continued. "You will be safe with Jessica, if you need anything call my cell phone, do _not_ call Fangtaisa."

I nodded indicating that I understood. His gaze swept up and down my body before he gave a satisfied nod and headed out of the house. He took two steps before taking to the sky in flight. I marveled after him, I'd never seen him fly before, though somehow I knew he could. I closed the front door and turned back to Jessica with a smile on my face.

"So," Jessica tilted her head to the side. "You're back?"

"I am," I inclined my head.

"For good?"

I looked away in thought. "For now," I decided. Who knew, right?

A smile lit up her face. "I'm so glad you're back Sookie, I haven't had a girl friend to talk to in so long! Well, I mean Pam can be ok, but sometimes I think she's permenantly PMSing or something."

I laughed wondering if that could even be possible, but it seemed like a good description of her so I agreed. "She gets it from Eric, he's always in some foul mood or another."

"So," Jessica smiled, wandering into the living room to take a seat on the couch, I followed and sat down next to her. "Where have you been? What have you been doing?" she asked me.

"I left town for a while," I said carefully. I liked Jessica a lot; I considered her a close friend, but I wouldn't tell her the truth, I couldn't. "I just needed to get away. I stayed with some distant relatives, but I missed home. It was time to come back."

Jessica seemed to ponder my explanation for a moment before responding. "Did Jason know where you were?"

I inhaled deeply, I hadn't really thought that far ahead in my story. "No," I finally said, better to err on the safe side as far as this went so as not to get Jason in any trouble. "I know I should've told him, but I really just didn't want anyone to know where I was."

She nodded, but her brow furrowed in concentration. "You've changed a lot," she said finally. "Your eyes are amazing, are they contacts?"

I smiled and shook my head. "No, they just slowly turned this color on their own." Now that was the truth.

We talked long into the night about everything under the sun. I found out Eric had taken Jessica under his wing, so-to-speak, after Bill had been banished. It made me think a little better of him, just a smidgen. She confirmed Eric's suspicions thatBill was living in the court of the King of Nevada. He called her every few weeks or so to catch up but I could sense her indifference towards him. She had never really been overly fond of himin the first place, he hadn't exactly done a good job as her maker.

She and Hoyt were doing great and living in a little two bedroom rental not too far down the road. I had to keep quite about Hoyt's impending proposal; you can't imagine how hard it was for me not to at least give her a hint. Hoyt had been promoted to Jason's old position of crew leader and Eric had offered her a waitressing job at Fangtaisa. I laughed when she explained that she made huge tips on account of her sweet innocent face and deadly smile.

We talked about Merlotte's; she and Hoyt still hung out there at least once a week, most recently doubling with Jason and Michele. She mentioned that she liked Michele alright, she was a little too honest for her tastes but she seemed to balance Jason out nicely. I agreed that I could see that being the case. When she mentioned Sam she suggested I call him, assuring me that if there was anyone else in this town I could trust with the secret of my return it was Sam Merlotte. I knew she was right and made a mental note to speak with him in the next few days.

She told me about Arlene and Terry and their son. She, like Lafayette, also believed the baby wasn't Terry's. It made me feel bad for Terry that everyone suspected this, but according to Lafayette Terry knew the baby wasn't his and had elected to raise him as his own anyway. Terry was a good man, I mused. She dropped a bomb shell on me when she mentioned Arlene was practicing Wicca now with Holly, who I didn't remember all that well but enough to know I hadn't really liked her all that much.

She asked me questions about the family I'd stayed with. I'd carefully explained about my cousin Claudine and grandfather Niall (leaving out the 'great' part so as not to arouse suspicion -I didn't know anyone who still had a living 'great' relative). She didn't seem suspicious, but then again I had never told her about my family situation before.

Around four in the morning I regretfully made my way to my bed. When I awoke the next day just after noon I vaguely remembered Jessica saying good bye around 6:30 in the morning. I showered first thing, once again taking my time, before making my way to the kitchen and preparing a pot of coffee and a bowl of cereal as my breakfast.

By three I was bored stiff. There was nothing to clean as I had come home to an immaculate house. There wasn't a book on my shelf that I hadn't read already or desired to read again. I couldn't find anything worth watching on TV and my movie collection consisted mostly of Disney classics from my child hood that I had never gotten around to getting rid of. I finally came up with the idea to rearrage the furniture in the living room. When I was finished with that I rearranged the furniture in my bedroom.

It was almost six when I was finally satisfied with my new set up so I jumped in for another shower as I had gotten sweaty moving large pieces of furniture around my house. When I emerged from my bedroom dressed in jeans and a T shirt I found Pam sitting at my kitchen table sipping a True Blood.

"Ugh," I groaned. "You couldn't send Jessica back tonight?"

"So nice to see you too," Pam greeted me dryly. I ignored her and pulled out the fixings for a PB&J, I didn't feel like cooking tonight. "We've got to be careful about any one of us missing too many days of work, it might attract suspicion," Pam was saying.

"Your customers watch you that closely?" I threw sarcastically over my shoulder.

"You'd be surprised," Pam muttered. "Your bedroom looks nice by the way."

I turned and sat down at the table with my sandwich and a glass of milk and scowled at Pam. "I was taking a shower in the next room," I was angry with her intrusivness into my bedroom.

"I know," Pam replied, waggling her eyebrows in much the same fashion as Eric had two nights before. "Good to know you're blonde all over, I'll make sure to let Eric know."

"Pam!" I exclaimed in an angry shock.

"Relax Sookie," she chuckled. "I didn't see anything... the bathroom door was locked."

I let out an angry huff before taking another bite of my sandwich. She was right, I now specifically remembered locking the door to the bathroom since it was so close to dark. She let me finish my sandwich in silence. I washed my plate and cup before sitting back down at the table again. "Look Pam," I sighed. "There's got to be something we can do to get me out of this damn house. I'm bored out of my mind sitting here alone all day."

She disappeared without a word and reappeared seconds later carrying a paper grocery bag. "We already figured you were getting restless," she said, dropping the bag in front of me on the table before returning to her seat across from me.

I opened the bag suspiciously and found it full of books and movies. "Thanks," I said with a tight smile.

"What?" she asked, noticing I wasn't overjoyed with her solution. "You don't like them?"

I shrugged. "No, they're fine it's just," I sighed. "I want to know what the plan is, I'm not going to stay locked up in my house afraid to go outside because the big bad wolf will get me-"

"Did you see wolves today Sookie?" she cut me off.

"I didn't _see_ anything," I told her and proceeded to tell her about the three were minds I'd located throughout the day.

She looked thoughtful. "It sounds like they've increased security," she mused.

"You think they're suspicious?" I asked hesitantly; the thought hadn't occured to me.

"Maybe, but perhaps it's just a coincidence," she answered in a far away voice.

I sighed and shook my head, I don't really believe in coincidences. "So, what's the plan?" I asked again.

"There is no plan that I'm aware of Sookie," Pam replied, boredom lacing her voice.

"What do you mean there's no plan!" I exclaimed. "You and Eric placed wards around my house a year and a half ago, was there no plan then?" I demanded angrily.

"Why would we think of a plan for a situation we weren't even sure would ever come up?" she demanded just as angrily as I. "Eric had the wards placed on a whim and we didn't know when or if you were ever coming back from Fae."

Her words haulted my train of thought. "You know where I was?" there was no disguising my shock.

She shrugged a shoulder. "It was just a guess at the time but now that you're back of course we know."

"H-how?" I stammered.

"Oh for goodness sake!" Pam rolled her eyes. "Look at yourself Sookie!" she waved her hand dramatically in my direction. "Your eyes are unnatural, they're no longer human. Your skin shines no matter if there's no light to speak of and you can cover your ears with your hair all you want but we both know what's underneath."

I looked away from her, I had to. How could I have been so stupid as to think they wouldn't notice all the little changes my body had gone through over the last few months? There was no way I could've hidden my eyes but I definitely could've done a better job covering my skin and ears. I wanted to kick myself.

We sat in silence for another long moment before Pam finally sighed and spoke. "Look, there _is_ something I don't think Eric has thought of yet, but it's risky and I don't think you'll agree which is why I haven't mentioned it."

I rolled my eyes. "I can already tell I'm not going to like but go ahead, tell me anyway."

"We all know you're special Sookie, you can't be glamoured which we now know is a result of the fairy in you," she began. "There's something else about you that I'm not sure you're aware of though, it also has to do with your fairy heratiage."

"And what's that?" I prompted.

Pam took a moment, seemingly to arrange her thoughts before explaining. "You've had a lot of vampire blood, particularly Bill's, but I don't think he ever explained to you what drinking vampire blood would do to any other human-"

"I know what V does to people," I interupted her. "It makes people hallucinate and think they're indistructable."

Pam nodded. "It can do that yes, but when taken directly from the source, when a vampire willingly lets you drink from them, the vampire will become connected to the human. Not only will they be able to sense the human's emotions and know where they are, they can gain control of every aspect of the human's life. They become like day walking puppets, robots essentially. I suspect that was Bill's intentions with you the first time he gave you his blood."

I frowned at the memory, it still hurt to think about it, but it wasn't as fresh in my mind as it had been the night Eric revealed the truth to me. I nodded for her to continue, suspecting that wasn't the end of her speech.

"Once again, you're special Sookie. Neither Bill's nor Eric's blood allowed them to control you like this. You remain free and independent, very much in control of your own actions," she went on. "When a vampire tires of their human pet, typically they will dispose of them, sometimes they will pass them along to another vampire and occassionally they will just abandon them altogether. An abandoned human has the right to seek protection from a vampire of a higher status but it's very rare that this ever happens, most of these abandoned pets have lost all will of their own and die quickly. Do you see what I am getting at Sookie?"

I didn't answer for a moment as I processed the load of information Pam had just delievered. "You're saying I am considered an abandoned human?" I concluded carefully.

"Yes," she nodded. "An abandoned human with your own will and your own mind. You have the right to asylum."

"I'm not sure I see your point Pam," I told her truthfully.

She frowned and shook her head, exasperated with my inability to decipher her hidden message. "Ask Eric for his protection Sookie. The Queen will be forced to withdrawl her edict and the vampires will leave you alone; there aren't many stupid enough to challenge Eric over a human."

"I don't need protection," I said through gritted teeth, angered by her suggestion.

Anger flashed behind Pam's eyes and she pounded her fist on the table in rage. "Damn it Sookie, you have no idea who you're dealing with here. The Queen is ruthless, once she finds out you've returned she will stop at nothing to have you. I will not let Eric take the fall with you!"

"I'm not asking him to!" I exclaimed. "I didn't ask for his help!"

Pam stared wide eyed at me for a moment before she shook her head in dismay. "You are an ungrateful bitch, Sookie Stackhouse. I don't know why Eric cares so much for you."

"Eric doesn't care for anyone but himself," I corrected.

"Really?" Pam raised her eyebrows. "Then tell me: why did he have the wards placed around your home? Why did he pay all of your bills while you were gone? Why did he fix up your home the way Bill should have? And please, please, tell me why the hell would he risk everything he's worked for in the last thousand years just to keep a _human_ safe? Do you think he would do all of that for just anyone?"

"I didn't ask for any of that!"

"You didn't have to Sookie," she answered, her voice full of disgust as she shook her head and looked away from me.

"Pam," I sighed in an attempt to control my anger. "I can handle myself."

Pam was silent for a long moment before she turned to me with a gleam in her eye. "Care to make a wager?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise at her sudden change of attitude, "I'm listening."

She leaned forward on the table with a smug grin. "You want to prove that you don't need our help, that you can handle yourself? Fine. Tomorrow I will have Lafayette come and remove the wards, if you manage to survive, Eric and I will leave you alone."

"Remove the wards?" I laughed. "Eric will never agree to that."

"Lafayette won't think twice to ask if I tell him to do it," she answered with a simple shrug of a shoulder.

I narrowed my eyes in defiance. "All day long?"

She rolled her eyes. "You wouldn't last an hour," her voice dripped with challenge which only increased my desire to prove myself.

"Fine," I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms over my chest. "Half an hour before sunset have him come over and lower the wards. You can rest the day here so that when you rise in the evening I can laugh in your face."

"And when you find you can't handle yourself as well as you think, I'll take you to Fangtaisia and you will ask Eric publicly for his protection," Pam countered.

"Deal," I answered with confidence.

* * *

My eyes flew open at the sound of a knock on my door at five o'clock the next evening. I closed them again and searched out the two minds on my door step; I recognized one as Lafayette, the other I couldn't place. I grinned as I pulled myself out of my sitting position in the middle of my newly rearranged living room. I had been doing a bit of meditating in order to clear my mind before 'my battle' as I had decided to call it. Claudine had taught me meditation as well as yoga when I first arrived in Fae, it had been a tremendous help in my journey to get over Bill's betrayal.

I opened the door, a grin plastered over my face and greeted my two guests. "Lafayette!" I gave him a brief hug. "Who's your friend?" I asked him after looking over the Latino hottie with interest.

"Hey Sook," he greeted me in return. "This here's Jesus."

Jesus gave me a brilliant smile. "It's good to finally meet you Sookie," he said with a hint of an accent and extended his hand to me.

I shook it gently. "Nice to meet you too," I replied and gestured for them to come it. "You're Lafayette's mentor, right?"

"I am," Jesus inclined his head.

"You look too young to be a mentor," I mused.

"Young and powerful baby," Lafayette told me with a gleam in his eye. "I've never met another witch as powerful as Jesus."

Jesus had the grace to look modest. "There are many who are much more powerful than I am," he said humbly.

I smiled at each of them before changing the subject. "Would either of you like something to drink before we get started?" I asked, remembering the manners my Gran had taught me.

"No thanks Sookie," Jesus said and Lafayette shook his head.

"Well then, I should let you two get going," I was anxious to get this started and determined to prove to Pam and Eric that I didn't need their protection.

The two witches in front of me exchanged a look before Lafayette spoke. "Listen girl, we really don't think this is a good idea," he was saying. "You sure you wanna do this?"

"Yeah this sounds really dangerous," Jesus added.

I nodded my head firmly. "Guys I'll be fine, trust me," I tried to reassure them.

Lafayette didn't look convinced. "Why would Eric even want the wards lowered Sookie?" he asked.

"Eric and Pam seem to think I can't handle myself, I'm just trying to prove to them that I can," I told them with a shrug of my shoulders.

"What do you plan on doing?" Jesus asked.

I inhaled deeply. "Look I have abilities of my own that I'd rather not share with anyone-"

"You mi'zwell let us in on it now baby girl cause we ain't cuttin' n' runnin'," Lafayette said with a shake of his head. "We stickin 'round to keep an eye on ya."

"You guys really don't have to do that," I said biting my lip. I had been afraid of this.

Lafayette shook his head. "We got our orders, we're followin 'em."

Jesus nodded in agreement. "Pam specifically said that if at any time it looked like you couldn't deal we needed to raise the wards immediately and protect you at all costs."

Lafayette tapped his heart with a clenched fist twice, kissed the tips of two fingers on that same hand and raised them to the sky in a strange solute. "At all costs," he repeated Jesus' words.

"That's just ridiculous," I replied, shaking my head and frowning in disbelief. There was no way either of these men were going to risk their lives for me, I wouldn't allow it. I sighed realizing I would not only have to protect myself but these two as well. That might make it a bit more difficult.

"Orders are orders chica," Jesus said a wink.

I drew my lips together in a tight line before speaking. "Ok, fine, but whatever you see out there," I waved my hand to indicate the yard outside, "You have to promiseyou won't tell anyone, _ever."_

Lafayette raised his eyebrows and gave me a look that said he didn't think I could do anything that would impress him.

"I'm serious Lafayette," I told him in the most deadly voice I could muster. "No one will find out about me."

Jesus seemed to be the one to understand first. He nodded solemnly. "I will not tell a soul," Jesus said raising his right hand as a sign of honesty.

Lafayette picked up the hint and reluctantly followed Jesus' lead. "I promise Sookie."

"Good," I smiled and headed for the door. "Let's get started then shall we?"

The two men followed me outside, it was the first time I had been past the stairs since the morning I came home from Fae. I felt a gentle push, something silently urging me back inside and I knew it was the work of the wards. I closed my eyes and let my mind reach out across my land, discovering four snarly red minds positioned strategically in all four directions. I inhaled deeply and opened my eyes. Jesus was standing a few paces in front of me, he didn't seem to feel the push of the wards.

"We're only going to open a small space, Sookie, about the size of a small car," he explained. "It requires too much energy remove the ward completely, and we'd never be able to replace it in time."

I nodded. "I understand."

"When we tell you it's time, you must come back or you will risk shutting yourself out there with your enemies," he added. "Let us know when you're ready."

I nodded and closed my eyes, finding my center. I focused on my objective: survival. I had already accepted that I would probably have to kill, the thought didn't bother me as it would have before I'd gone to Fae. I found my center after a long moment, feeling completely at peace.

I could see the source of my magic burning deep with in me, Claudine had taught me how to find it and how to use it. I reached out and touched it, awakening it from where it had been hidden the last few days. I felt it spring to life, expanding itself to encompass me entirely and my body jerked in response. I heard Lafayette call to me, asking me if I was OK, but I ignored him, basking in the feel of my power coursing through the veins under my skin. This was how it had felt the I first time I had tapped into my source, with Claudine's help.

A grin drew across my face and I opened my eyes. "I'm ready," I nodded to them.

They took a deep breath and turned to each other. They took a hold of each others' hands and slowly began a chant. I couldn't tell what they were saying, I didn't know if it was because it was in a different language or if I was too far away, lost in my own power, to hear them correctly.

At the sound of the first few words the ward immediately sprung forth, becoming visible to my eyes. It appeared to be a bubble, glinting various shades of blue and purple in the sun light. I turned to study the extent of the bubble. It encompassed my entire home in a large dome shape, including only a few feet of yard space around the periphery of the house. I took a step forward and touched, it held firm like glass but rippled like water at my touch.

I could tell Jesus and Lafayette were coming to an end of their spell as a piece of the bubble they stood next to slowly began to disintegrate, as if it were melting away. I was so consumed with the power that flowed through me that I was only vaguely aware that Jesus and Lafayette were slowly making their way backwards to the safety of the porch. I inhaled deeply, the hairs on my arms stood on end in anticipation. I waited and watched as the opening in the bubble grew to a size that would accommodate a small SUV. I closed my eyes and threw my mind out across the yard once again, I found the four Weres had changed positions. Two converged together in the tree line just beyond the opening in the ward, the other two were approaching from opposite directions.

I took five steps forward and stepped through the opening. Strangely enough I had no fear as I stepped outside the safety of the ward, only excitement. I didn't know where my lust for battle had come from, I only knew that I was ready for anything.

A large gray wolf crept out of the shadows of the trees after I had stood alone for what seemed like an eternity. He, or she for all I knew, kept his body close to the ground as he glided toward me, eyes intently focused on my form. He stopped about 10 feet from me and sniffed the air once, twice.

A wicked grin swept across my face and I bobbed my head once to confirm his suspicions that I was the one he sought. The wolf straightened on all fours and threw his head back to let out an ear piercing howl. Well that would certainly alert any humans in the area that there was something amiss, a wolf howling at this time of day.

I was dimly aware that the wolf's howl was returned by the other three now positioned behind him in the woods. I wasn't concerned with the others for the moment. The gray wolf lowered himself into a position to pounce, peeled back his lips and snarled at me. I narrowed my eyes, daring him to make the first move. He did.

In a burst he was soaring through the air toward me. I raised my right hand and a blast of light shot forth, hitting the wolf in his exposed underbelly. Upon contact the light exploded into a thousand sparks giving off the effect of a firework and showering the ground around us with tiny burning embers. He crumpled to the ground and landed with a whimper of pain several feet in front of me. I did not kill him with my attack, I found I wanted to test the level of energy I would need to use in order to successfully subdue the wolves first.

A second wolf, this one reddish in color, shot forth from the tree line at the sight of her companion withering on the earth in pain. I'm not sure how I knew this wolf was a female, I didn't exactly have a chance to look, perhaps I knew by the simple spontaneity of her actions. I raised my left hand and repeated my assault to the she wolf this time and exerted more force. She fell solidly to the ground with a final yelp and her snarly mind disappeared with a pop from my radar. The wolf's form immediately shifted to human, revealing a dark haired woman's body. She was dead.

The gray wolf whined a sound that would have been heart wrenching had I really been paying attention, and began to drag himself slowly over to her body. I ignored the injured wolf for now as I had two much more able bodied wolves approaching me.

They emerged from the tree line, one white and one brown, moving in unison side by side, lips pulled back and snarling ferociously. They split away from each other, heading in opposite directions to circle me as if they had been planning the attack for hours instead of seconds. I laughed aloud and I'm sure the sound was malicious. _A challenge_, I thought. _Goody._

I formed a ball of energy in each hand, keeping them about the size of a baseball and reducing their power to about half of what I'd used on the shewolf. I felt it was enough to hurt like the dickens, but not near enough to kill. If these two were the last of my challengers I wanted to make the fight worth my while. I focused my attention on the white wolf to my right and threw both balls, the first hit him in the front right paw, the other burst on the ground sending sparks flying.

I heard a growl from behind me and instinctively ducked to the ground. I produced another ball of energy and aimed it at the brown wolf as he landed on the ground after missing his mark. It hit him square in the back end and tore a howl of pain from his throat. The white wolf was charging me now, limping slightly but otherwise unhurt. I rolled onto my back bringing my knees to my chest and, as the wolf made a leap for me, my legs made contact with his rib cage. I pushed my legs with all the physical power I could muster. The wolf was thrown backwards but his claws had managed to grab a hold of my skin and tore three long gashes down both of my outer thighs. I cried out in pain and struggled to pull myself into a better position before either wolf could regroup.

I was on my knees when the brown wolf charged me again. I was slower in response this time, raising my hand and blasting him with a bit more force when he was mere inches from my out stretched hand. It was the white wolf's turn again and I barely had a chance to pull myself fully to my feet before I had to blast him as well.

The three of us took half a moment to regroup. I was panting as a result of using so much power and my thighs throbbed in pain. I could tell both wolves were suffering as well. They gathered themselves together for a final, simultaneous attack. They charged me, teeth bared. The howls that ripped through the fading day light chilled me to the core. I knew this was it, I couldn't hold back any longer.

I gathered everything I had left in me and forced it out, exploding from within and creating a shock wave of destruction that erupted from my core. The single ripple destroyed everything in the immediate area, including the two wolves charging and the third wolf still nudging his lost lover, before losing strength and fading all together.

I fell to my knees, completely and utterly drained of power, energy and strength. I heard someone calling my name but I couldn't bring myself to find the source of the noise. Strong hands clasped around my shoulders and drug me backwards, my first instinct was to fight but I couldn't. I looked up and recognized that it was not an attacker as I had thought, it was my savior. It was Pam. I was acutely aware that I was inside the wards and that Jesus and Lafayette were chanting again, this time much more quickly than the first. Pam dropped me on the ground, her fangs were out I noticed and she bent over my legs to examine my wounds.

"Hey," I said weakly, trying to gain her attention. She reluctantly tore her gaze from my bleeding legs and looked at me. "Ha ha," I managed to croak before blackness enveloped me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, these character belong to Mr. Ball and Ms. Harris.

**Author's Note:** So I really hope this is an exciting chapter for you guys, I had a lot of fun writing this one. I took a few liberties, made up my own rules and such, but I think it works and I hope you like it. I'm the daughter of a nurse, which you will kind of see in this chapter, so forgive me if some of you think 'hey! I don't have that in my medicine cabinet' because I certainly do lol. I hope to leave you all somewhat frustrated with this chapter's ending, let me know if I do! And as always, please review and offer your opinions! Much love!

**Chapter 7**

**Pam POV**

I had experienced the least restful sleep a vampire could possibly experience when a blood curdling scream tore my eyes open. I was enveloped in the darkness of the tiny crawl space under the floor boards of the closet in Sookie's spare bedroom, but I was fully aware the sun was still shining outside. I could feel the tug of the sun pulling me back down to rest even as it was descending beyond the horizon. I fought to stay awake; a much older vampire such as Eric would have easily been able to resist, but for me it was a battle.

I cursed myself for my stupidity in allowing Sookie outside the wards. It didn't matter that the witches were there to keep an eye on her, obviously she'd managed to get herself hurt and I just knew it was going to cost me. I punched the trapdoor above me in frustration, willing the sun to sink a little lower so that I could get out and see just how much trouble I was going to be in with Eric.

Suddenly I heard what sounded like an explosion and the entire foundation of the home around me rumbled in response. I growled and pushed the trapdoor open, despite the fact that I only had three more minutes until it was full dark. I couldn't afford to wait those three minutes. I moved as quickly as I could through the house, the sun still claiming most of my energy. When I threw open the front door I surveyed the disaster that was Sookie's front yard: Four human bodies littered her yard, three male and one female, all were dead. A tree had been snapped at the base as if it were a twig and branches and leaves were still raining down. Jesus was helping Lafayette to his feet, both looking a little worse for wear.

Jesus looked up and saw me standing in the doorway and pointed in the direction of the crumpled form that I realized was Sookie. "Help Sookie!" he shouted at me. "Get her inside now!"

I nodded and dashed across the yard, I was still feeling a little weak from the sun but with every second that passed I grew stronger as the sun set. I reached Sookie; her face wore an expression of shock and her eyes were dazed. I grabbed her shoulders and dragged her backwards toward the house. If it weren't for the remaining few rays of sunlight I could have thrown her over my shoulder with ease. She attempted to struggle against me but her body was so weak her attack came as nothing more than a moan and a slight raise of her hand. The air around us was filled with the scent of blood, the most tantalizing scent I had ever had the pleasure of smelling, and my fangs extended in response.

Her eyes finally showed recognition of my face when I dropped her shoulders to the ground a little rougher than I had intended. I moved over her to examine her legs, the source of the blood.

"Hey," she called to me in a strained voice. I tore my gaze from her legs and looked back to her face. "Ha ha," she managed to get out before her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell unconscious.

"Hilarious," I murmured looking up to find the witches. They were standing together near the opening they had created in the ward, holding hands and chanting rapidly. With each word they spoke I could see the hole in the bubble growing smaller and just as the last seconds of sunlight ticked away the opening sealed and the bubble disappeared from sight. I felt my full strength return to me with a tingling sensation and relief washed over me as the minor burns I had suffered began to heal themselves.

Lafayette rushed over to my side, and bent to stroke Sookie's tangled hair out of her face. "Sook, speak to me, come on girl you better not die on me," he was pleading.

"She's not dead," I told him; I could distinctly hear her heart beating in a perfect rhythm. "Now move," I added as I gathered her up in my arms and started for the house.

Lafayette and Jesus followed me inside and watched with worried expressions as I laid her limp body down on the couch. I pulled her jersey knit pants, that were now shredded to pieces, off her legs in a swift movement so that I could fully assess the damage the wolf had done. I heard a sound of protest from behind me. "I need peroxide, a needle and thread," I threw over my shoulder before either man could voice their objections with me undressing their friend. "And fresh towels and warm water too." There was a hesitation on their part. "Now," I roared, wheeling to face the two.

They nodded and headed off in opposite directions. I turned my attention back to Sookie. She had three long gashes on the outside of each thigh, claw marks. The middle ones were much deeper than the others I observed as I poked at one curiously. It took every ounce of will and reserve I possessed not to lean forward and lick away the blood that dribbled out of her wounds. Thankfully Lafayette appeared with a bowl of warm water and clean linens, effectively distracting my blood lust. I immediately set about washing the dirt and grime from the cuts, but received no response from Sookie; she was still out cold.

Jesus returned just as I finished cleaning the last cut with a bottle of peroxide in one hand and a needle and thread in the other. "This is the only thread I could find," he explained as he handed me the red spool of string. I frowned as I studied it, it was much to thin to hold for very long. I drew a length of it and folded it, doubling its strength before tying the two ends together. I carefully bent the needle Jesus handed me into a semi-circle and sterilized it carefully. I doused her left leg with peroxide, drawing Sookie out of unconsciousness with an ear piercing scream.

"Hold her down," I ordered the witches.

"What happened? What are you doing to me?" Sookie gasped through the pain.

"You passed out," I replied. "I'm going to stitch your wounds closed for now, but it's not going to last. You need medical attention."

"So take me to the hospital," Sookie demanded through short, heavy breaths. I could tell the pain in her legs wasn't subsiding.

"We can't risk it, it's too public and I won't be able to protect you properly if someone finds out you're there," I explained.

"I can protect myself," she argued as she tried to sit up. She moaned in pain and let herself fall back onto the couch, panting from her effort.

"Clearly," I answered dryly. "Let me stitch up the wounds Sookie, otherwise you're going to keep bleeding all over your couch."

She looked down at her legs which were still oozing delicious blood and sighed. "Fine, do what you have to do," she told me.

I nodded and turned to the witches, motioning them over to hold her down. They moved cautiously, Jesus at her feet and Lafayette at her head. "Ready?" I asked the three of them and they nodded one by one. Jesus placed firm hands on her ankles while Lafayette pulled Sookie's arms over her head and pushed them into the cushions in restraint. Satisfied that she was completely immobile, I leaned over her leg and began to suture the deepest gash shut.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Jesus asked, worry lacing his voice. Sookie whimpered and grit her teeth, but was otherwise silent.

"I took night classes in medicine several years ago," I explained, tying off the first stitch and starting on the second.

"How many years ago is several?" Lafayette asked in between soft cooes of comfort for Sookie.

"Sixty or so," I replied absentmindedly. I continued stitching, placing a suture every inch or so as needed. The ends of the punctures didn't require any sutures, it seemed the wolf had removed its claws from Sookie's flesh, leaving scratches that barely broke the skins surface.

I finished with her left leg quickly, using my inhuman speed to make the process as quick and painless as possible. I moved to start on her right but realized I would need to turn her around in order to reach it properly. I lifted her carefully, turning her body so that her head was now on the opposite end of the couch and the right leg was accessible. "This is going to sting," I reminded her, taking the bottle of peroxide and pouring it over the gashes.

She cried out in pain and attempted to move but the boys held her still for me.

"Hold still baby girl," Lafayette said in an attempt to console her. "It's gonna be over in a minute."

I nodded in agreement as my needle pierced her skin and finished her second leg in the same manner as the first. "All done," I told her after pouring the last of the peroxide over the stitches. "We need antibiotic ointment and some kind of gauze to wrap them," I looked at Sookie. "Do you have any?"

She let out a breath and blinked her eyes a few times, breathing a bit heavily and still recovering from the pain. "Under the sink," she nodded in the direction of the hallway.

Lafayette disappeared quickly down the hall and emerged a moment later with the supplies I had requested in addition to a roll of medical tape. I rubbed contents of the tube over her wounds liberally and wrapped her legs individually, securing the ends with tape as Jesus ran off to get the telepath a glass of water.

"How do you feel?" Lafayette asked her.

She pulled herself into a sitting position with a bit of help from Lafayette before responding. "Ok," she said nodding her head in thanks to Jesus as he handed her the glass. "A little shaky but I think I'm ok."

"What the hell did you do out there Sookie," I asked her as I crossed the room to look out the window. "It looks like a war zone."

She and the witches exchanged a silent moment. "I fought," she said simply.

I scowled but didn't press the issue further, somehow I knew I wasn't going to get anything else out of her tonight. "We need to get you to a doctor," I said taking a few steps away from the window. "I cleaned your wounds as best I could but that thread isn't going to hold for long and they might get infected."

Sookie bit her lip. "I'm not going to turn into a werewolf am I?" she asked hesitantly.

"That's the last thing we need, a fairy-telepath-werewolf hybrid," I snorted. "No Sookie, you were scratched, not bitten."

She looked relieved at my words for a second before worry creased her brow again. "What do you suggest Pam?" she asked waving a hand to indicate her wounded legs.

I bit my lip and shook my head. "We can't take you anywhere, that would compromise your safety. I thought about calling Dr. Ludwig but I'm not sure we can trust her not to turn you over to the Queen once you're healed. Goblins are greedy creatures, it doesn't matter how much money Eric would offer for her silence, by nature she'd still want more."

Sookie sighed and pondered my words for a moment. "I know what to do," she nodded, more to herself than to any of us. She was silent a moment, her face showing her uncertainty, before she finally spoke. "If I'm under Eric's protection will I be able to leave the house safely?"

"I can't guarantee you will be completely safe, but safer than without," I told her truthfully.

She let out a deep breath. "Then let's do it," she said shrugging her shoulders as if there were no other option, which really there wasn't. "Let's go to Fangtasia."

I grinned. "Get her dressed and ready boys," I instructed. "I've got a phone call to make."

With one man providing support under each arm she managed to hobble her way into her room. I waited until they closed the door before pulling out my cell phone, not because I required privacy but because I needed a moment to think. I knew I couldn't call Eric, he would veto this plan in a second no matter how much it worked in his favor. He wanted the girl and I was about to deliver her to him, and willingly to boot.

Jessica was on duty to sit with Sookie tonight, she was a young vampire so she probably wasn't up yet, even though the sun had been down for close to half an hour now. I dialed her number anyway and she answered sleepily. "Hello?"

"Jessica, it's Pam," I told her. "I need you over here as soon as possible."

"O-ok," Jessica said tripping over her words. "I'll be right there."

I flipped the phone shut and wandered into the spare room, changing from my pajamas into a tailored pant suit in a soft pastel purple. Lafayette and Jesus were still helping Sookie so I stepped into the kitchen, pulled a True Blood from the refrigerator and warmed it. It was disgusting but I couldn't risk it if Sookie started bleeding again. I had managed to keep control of myself earlier, but I wasn't about to push our luck.

Jessica arrived in five minutes, just as Sookie emerged from her bedroom with the boys still supporting most of her weight. She was dressed in a knee length blue halter dress that matched her eyes almost exactly, and black ballet flats. Someone had smoothed out the tangled mass that had been her hair and it now fell down her back in a neat braid. Leave it to the gay men to make sure Sookie didn't look like a hillbilly or a slob.

Jessica looked confused and opened her mouth to speak but I held up a hand to stop her. "We'll explain on the way," I told her and shoved a warm bottle of True Blood into her hands as a safety precaution. "Let's go."

The five of us piled into Sookie's little yellow hatchback, the only car there that would fit us all, and I sped down her driveway like a bat out of hell in the direction of Shreveport.

"What do you get when two vampires, two witches and a fairy walk into a bar?" Jesus asked excitedly when we were just outside of Bon Temps.

"A very angry viking," I muttered.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I arrived at Fangtasia thirty minutes after full dark. It was Sunday, meaning the bar wasn't open for business tonight. Pam and I had decided to keep the bar closed one day a week in order to conduct vampire business and since Sundays were typically the slowest day in the bar business, we felt it was a good choice.

Chow and Thalia were sitting at the bar conversing when I entered through the front door. I surveyed the club for Pam and found no sign of her. "Where's Pam," I asked the two vampires.

"Not here yet," Thalia replied.

I frowned, Pam was almost always on time. I searched our bond and discovered she was still at Sookie's in Bon Temps. I reasoned that she was probably waiting on Jessica to arrive before leaving and headed into my office to finish some paper work.

Thalia knocked on my door a while later with a report that we had our first guests of the night. I pulled myself away from my paperwork and followed her into the bar. As Sheriff I was required to hold an 'open house', so to speak, once a week for the vampires of my area to relay any grievances they may have to me. If the issue was pressing they could come to me at any time with it, but most seemed to wait until Sunday evening. Before Sookie's disappearance the crowd on Sundays typically consisted of 15 to 20 of the local vampires; these days it could be upwards of fifty. Not everyone who came was there with problems for me to address however, some came to listen to the cases but most were there for sheer socialization.

I noticed Pam had still not arrived and I had to shake off the anger I felt at her tardiness. Pam was in charge of taking the initial complaints and arranging them in order of importance for me to review; without her here it would be difficult to make it through the night in peace. The room currently held ten or so vampires in addition to Thalia, Chow and I. More would arrive steadily over the next half hour.

I took a seat in the throne on stage and motioned to Chow, who was tending the bar, to bring me a True Blood. Thalia looked around the bar and shrugged her shoulders slightly, silently telling me she wasn't sure what to do without Pam here. I held back a growl of frustration as five vampires strolled in together, followed seconds later by two more.

I closed my eyes and searched out the bond with my child once again, I could feel her uneasiness and sense that she was on her way. "She's on her way," I told Thalia who looked slightly relieved that she didn't have to play Pam's role tonight.

I pulled my cell phone out and checked it for messages, quickly finding nothing of immediate concern. My bar was filling quickly, although no one seemed to notice the delay in the proceedings as they were mingling casually with one another.

I found myself wondering after Sookie. I opened our bond carefully and was flooded with anxiety and a hint of physical pain, I dove deeper into our bond to find the source of her anxiety but instead discovered she was traveling. I felt anger swell deep inside me as I quickly pulled out of the bond with Sookie, my fingers clenched the arms of my chair so tightly I could feel it starting to buckle under my strength. I returned to Pam and flooded her with the rage I was feeling, she attempted to send me reassurance through our bond but nothing anyone could do would quell my fury.

I snapped my head in Thalia's direction and motioned her over. She could sense my anger as it rolled off me in waves and approached hesitantly. "Go outside," I hissed. "Pam is almost here, make sure what she brings with her is not harmed or so help me it will be the last thing you do."

She nodded and swiftly disappeared outside.

I returned my attention to the bar, quickly counting 28 vampire heads. I didn't know what Pam had up her sleeve but there was no reason good enough for her to bring Sookie here, especially tonight when we were so obviously out numbered. I returned to monitor Sookie and Pam's progress, they were approaching the club now. I closed my eyes for a moment, wishing I had something to kill, and pulled myself straighter in anticipation.

Jessica came through the doorway first, fangs extended and wearing a lethal expression. She was followed by Pam who had a firm grip under Sookie's elbow and Thalia, Lafayette and Jesus brought up the rear. I noticed both Thalia and Pam were also showing fang as the group approached the platform on which my throne sat. The delectable smell of blood filled the bar and an audible click resonated against the walls as every single vampire, including myself, simultaneously dropped fang. I recognized the rich, sweet smell as that of Sookie's blood and my rage grew at the realization that she had been hurt. Pam continued to push reassurance through our bond in an attempt to stifle my anger, but her attempts were useless.

The group of three vampires, two witches and a fairy came to a halt several feet from the edge of my platform; the witches, along with Thalia and Jessica, formed a barrier of protection between Pam and Sookie and the crowd. I didn't expect anyone here would challenge Pam for the possession of Sookie, not while I was here anyway, but it was a precaution I respected.

Sookie's head was bowed, she hadn't looked up at all since entering the club. She kept her eyes averted as Pam pulled her a step forward. Others would observe her behavior and find it typical of a human in my presence, I however knew that Sookie was anything but typical. Everything about her had been thoroughly rehearsed, I took this to mean there was a plan but that knowledge didn't ease my anger. "Sheriff Northman," Sookie said, her head still bowed in a sign of respect.

"Ms. Stackhouse," I did not incline my head in return, as the others may assume it to be a sign of familiarity or respect. There was a collective murmur through the crowd as I identified our human guest as the one they had been hunting for the last year and a half; the mood of our vampire audience collectively shifted from hunger to greed. I turned my attention to Pam who still had a firm grip of control under Sookie's elbow. "Am I to assume this explains your tardiness tonight Pam?"

I felt approval wash over me from Pam but when she spoke her voice held no such emotion. She bowed her head before speaking. "I captured the telepath outside of her home just after dark Sheriff," she explained.

"The Queen's edict clearly states that the girl is to be brought directly to her majesty... unharmed," I said in a voice that reached to the corners of the room and back. "Explain why you have disregarded her orders my child."

I felt another wave of approval from Pam in response to my words and assumed it meant I was unknowingly playing along with her plan. "Upon her capture the girl claimed she had rights under vampire law and requested an audience with you Sheriff," she explained.

I raised a brow in a mixture of curiosity and mild amusement as I returned my attention to Sookie. "And what are these rights you feel you are entitled to Ms. Stackhouse?" I allowed the amusement to leak through my voice.

She finally raised her head and looked me directly in the eyes as she took a step forward, almost within reach of me. Pam's face betrayed a look of concern when Sookie left her side, but she quickly regained her composure leaving her expression blank.

"Sheriff Northman," Sookie began, her words holding a surprising confidence. "I come to you as a human abandoned by my vampire, Bill Compton; according to the laws you've sworn to uphold as Sheriff, I have the right to request asylum from you. That is why I have come here tonight."

I had spent a thousand years on this earth and in that moment I could not think of a single time when I had struggled harder to maintain a blank expression of indifference. Pride washed over me, not only with the brilliance of Pam's plan but at Sookie's confidence while standing in a room full of vampires out to get her. I poured my pride into Pam in an attempt to keep my composure and found myself wishing the bond I shared with Sookie was as strong so that she could feel what I did.

A cloud of anticipation hung in the air, awaiting my reaction to the human's request. I rose to my feet, towering above everyone. I took a single step forward, putting me well within reaching distance of Sookie, and swept a hard look across the crowd.

"The telepath speaks the truth," I spoke, my voice firm with authority. "As Sheriff it is my duty to ensure our laws are followed, therefore I will grant Ms. Stackhouse's request of protection." A collective hiss of protest washed across the crowd, but I held firm. "As residents of my area you will respect and obey my ruling. No vampire will harm the girl, disregard of this will result in your true and final death by my own hand." I took a long pause, allowing the sincerity of my words to sink in and continued to scan the crowd, picking out the faces of those who I did not think I could trust and making a mental list. "This meeting is over tonight, we will reschedule for Wednesday. If your issues are particularly pressing you may speak with Thalia, otherwise I ask you all to leave immediately."

* * *

**Sookie POV**

My heart was racing wildly in my chest as I stood before Eric in a bar full of strange vampires who had been hunting me for the last year and a half. Adrenaline coursed through my veins for the second time today, giving me the strength to stand on my own without Pam's support. My voice rang with confidence as I spoke, thoroughly surprising me but I managed to hold firm.

Eric rose to his feet, towering above me on the raised platform, I could feel his authority rolling off him as if he were doing it on purpose. He sent a chilling glare across the crowd and confirmed my words as truth. The vampires behind me hissed in reaction as he granted me his protection and I felt as if a weight I wasn't aware I had been carrying was lifted off my shoulders. He ordered everyone to leave, and took a step down so that he was standing directly in front of me now. I had the urge to reach out and touch him, to offer him some kind of comfort because I could tell that he was seething with rage, but I refrained.

"Take Ms. Stackhouse to my office," Eric told Pam with a dark glare. I wondered momentarily why he was being so formal but decided now wasn't the time to ask while we were still in mixed company. "As for you three," he said turning his attention to Jessica, Lafayette and Jesus. "Your services are no longer needed, you are free to leave." With that he whirled around and stalked off in the direction of his office.

Jessica, Lafayette and Jesus exchanged a long look. "You can take my car back," I offered and nodded for Pam to hand over the keys.

"But how will you-" Jessica began to protest.

"Sookie will make it home safely, I'll be sure of it," Pam interjected as she handed the keys over. She took a step back to stand next to me and placed her hand under my elbow. I leaned on it gratefully, the throbbing in my legs was returning now that the adrenaline was wearing off.

The three nodded finally and turned to leave, hesitating slightly because there were still a few vampire stragglers waiting to speak with the vampire Eric called Thalia. Thalia was a small woman, her features screamed Roman and I could only assume she was old, perhaps older than even Eric. I was sure that if she ever smiled she would be quite pretty, but she didn't exactly give off the happy-go-lucky vibe.

Pam tugged slightly on my elbow, reminding me that Eric wanted to see us in his office. She walked slowly for my benefit, I leaned most of my weight on her, moving as carefully as possible. I had already popped a few stitches by simply sitting in the car and the bandages around my leg were soaking up blood. We'd had to ride the entire way to Shreveport from my home with the windows down, the scent of my blood threatening to drive both Pam and Jessica into a feeding frenzy.

When we entered Eric's office he was sitting behind his desk with the phone to his ear. He flicked us a quick glance and leaned forward to put the phone on speaker for our benefit. A man's voice picked up just as Pam was helping me into one of the chairs across from Eric. "Andre speaking," the man apparently named Andre called in a fluid voice.

"It's Northman," Eric replied. "I need to speak with the Queen." My eyes widened at the sound of his request and I snapped my head to look at Pam. She inclined her head in what I assumed was an attempt to reassure me, but said nothing.

"The Queen is..." the man trailed off, amusement rang in his voice, "...indisposed. You'll have to call again later." I wrinkled my nose at his response. 'Indisposed' was code for 'feeding' I was sure of it.

"I have the telepath," Eric said in a bored voice, completely ignoring Andre's directions.

There was a pause on the other end of the line. "Hold on," Andre said finally. We listened as the back ground noises changed; presumably he was carrying the phone to the Queen. There were muffled voices coming from the speaker on Eric's desk, I couldn't understand them but I was sure Eric and Pam could. Vampire hearing was excellent.

"Northman," a woman's voice spoke. "You have my telepath?"

"No," Eric replied as he leaned back in his chair. "I have _my _telepath."

My eyes widened and I shot him a nasty glare from across the desk. I opened my mouth to protest that I belonged to no one, but he silenced me by holding a finger to his lips. I bit the inside of my lip and obeyed, though still shooting daggers at him with my eyes.

"Explain yourself Sheriff," the Queen demanded angrily.

"The girl was captured tonight outside of her home," Eric was saying casually. "She immediately claimed her rights under our law and was brought to me."

"And what rights would those be?" I could tell the Queen was trying to refrain from screaming at Eric.

"The rights of an abandoned human," he answered.

"And you granted her those rights?" asked the Queen.

"Of course," Eric said as he leaned forward. "The telepath is now under my protection, you will cease your search for her immediately."

"I will do no such thing!" The Queen had given up on trying not to scream and her response startled me enough that I jumped slightly.

Eric snapped his gaze in my direction, looking somewhat amused at my reaction. "You will or I will have The Authority involved," he told her, still holding my gaze. I wondered who the hell the Authority was but pushed the thought aside figuring it was just more vampire politics.

The Queen was silent for a long moment, I almost wondered if she had hung up but she finally spoke, this time with a clear and level voice. "This is not over Sheriff, I _will_ have the girl."

Eric leaned forward and ended the conversation, I wasn't exactly convinced the Queen had been done speaking but Eric didn't seem to care. He leaned back in his chair, elbows on the arm rest and hands laced together in front of him. He observed Pam and I carefully for a long moment. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and averted my eyes. I noticed Pam had her head bowed, chin almost touching her chest and her shoulders slumped, as if in submission. "Explain yourselves," Eric demanded in a quite but authoritative voice.

I opened my mouth to speak, but Pam cut me off almost immediately. "It was my fault," she said, her head still bowed. "The whole thing was my idea, I am sorry Master."

I regarded Pam's behavior curiously. I had never heard her refer to Eric as anything other than Eric before tonight. I had never seen her without an air of smug confidence surrounding her. It was as if she were a completely different vampire all of the sudden.

"I will take my punishment without argument," Pam added quietly.

"What? No!" I exclaimed, jumping to my feet which proved to be a mistake. The pain my legs was excruciating and I found myself on the ground in an instant.

Eric was at my side in blur of vampire speed. He lifted me into his arms as if I were a child and carried me over to the couch, laying me down gently on the cushions. "You are injured," he murmured as he moved to lift the hem of my dress and look at my wounds.

I snapped up, ripping my dress from his hands and pushed it down to cover myself. "Stop," I screamed at him.

"Let me see," he demanded, anger flaring in his eyes.

"No," I answered, my own anger flaring inside me.

"Sookie-"

"Promise me you won't punish Pam," I demanded, cutting off his words.

"She disobeyed me Sookie," Eric replied, his voice firm and his glare unrelenting as he towered over me.

"I don't care," I wanted to stand up and shout at him, but I knew my legs wouldn't allow me to do so. I pulled myself to a sitting position instead, laying down wasn't exactly the best position for arguments. "She doesn't deserve to be punished, the plan worked and everything is fine now."

"Everything is not _fine," _he hissed through extended fangs. I wasn't sure if it was as a result of the blood seeping through my bandages or his anger. "You are not _fine_," he continued.

My own anger at the sight of his fangs swelled inside of me. I could feel my power rising within me, despite the fact that I hadn't called upon it. I struggled to suppress it, feeling the tingle of power craw across my skin. The air around us seemed charged with magic and the hairs on my arms stood on end. "Retract. Your. Fangs." I demanded through clenched teeth as I fought to contain myself.

Eric's eyes widened and I knew he could feel the magic in the air as well. His gaze roamed across my skin as it seemed to shimmer more intensely with my power just below it's surface. He reluctantly tore his eyes from my body and met mine with regret as his fangs disappeared with a click.

A long moment of silence stretched between the three of us as my power retreated to it's resting place and I almost sighed in relief. Our gazes were locked, it was as if I could see the thoughts racing behind his eyes although his expression remained blank: wonder, curiosity, excitement, suspicion and a slight hint of fear.

"Who attacked you?" he finally spoke, his voice level with no indication of what I had witnessed behind his eyes.

"Werewolves," I replied, raising my chin in defiance.

"Where are they now?" he asked this of Pam, turning to her as he did. She was still sitting in the same chair as earlier, her body twisted so that she could see us. Her eyes were wide and her mouth slightly agape, she had witnessed everything.

"Dead," I replied for her, when it didn't seem as if she could speak.

He regarded me carefully for a moment before turning his head slightly in the direction of Pam again. "Leave us," he did not ask, he ordered. Pam rose immediately and was out of the office, the door shut carefully behind her before I could blink. "Did you kill them Sookie?" he asked once we were alone, his voice was much softer now.

I looked away, somewhat ashamed with myself. "I did," it came out as a whisper, if he were human I would have needed to repeat myself, but he wasn't and I didn't.

"Were you bitten?"

I shook my head, still not looking at him. "Scratched," I replied.

"May I see?" I snapped my head up ready to scream at him but his next word stopped me, "Please?"

The tender expression on his face and the softness with which he spoke had me at a loss for words. I had never heard him speak to anyone, let alone me, in such a way. "What?" I finally managed to choke out.

"Please," he repeated. I was sure he was going to be sarcastic and ruin the moment completely the second time, but if possible he sounded even more gentle. It was so unlike the coldhearted, stone faced, ruthless vampire I knew that I found myself nodding mutely.

He sank to his knees carefully in front of me, as if he were afraid quick movements would startle me, and they probably would have. He reached for the hem of my dress, his eyes locked with mine, watching intently for any sign of protest. I nodded again, granting him permission, and he slid my dress up my thighs slowly. I could tell he was being gentle but what I found even more surprising than that was that he didn't even try to sneak a peak underneath my dress. He carefully kept my dress covering me, ever the gentleman.

The bandages he revealed were splattered with blood, he removed them quickly and I found that I had ripped quite a few more stitches than I had thought previously. I grimaced and looked away from the ghastly markings as he ran a light finger along side the most horrendous looking gash. "I can heal them for you if you like," he said quietly, not meeting my eyes.

"I don't want your blood Eric," I told him with firmness.

"I didn't think you would," he replied, raising his eyes to meet mine. "There are other ways however."

"Such as?" I prompted.

"Vampire saliva can act as a healing agent," he explained, his eyes fell to study my legs once again as he spoke.

I narrowed my eyes at the top of his head. "You want to spit on me?" I asked skeptically.

"Licking works best," he replied and amusement shown in his eyes as looked at me again.

"Of course it does," I sighed and let my head fall back onto the couch. I fought inwardly with myself for a moment before finally agreeing. "Fine, but no funny business," I threatened as I crossed my arms over my chest and nodded for him to go ahead.

His eyes widened in anticipation, probably at the idea of drinking my blood again, and he licked his lips. I watched him carefully as he leaned down and hesitantly ran his tongue over the bottom of a scratch that hadn't required a stitch in that particular spot. He pulled away so that I could watch as the wound disappeared completely, leaving no trace whatsoever.

This time it was my eyes that widened; I had only been vaguely aware of this vampire ability before. Bill had licked my wounds clean after the Rattray's attack when we had first met, I had been too out of it then to really pay attention though. Eric was watching me now, waiting for my permission to continue and I couldn't help the smile that spread across my face as I nodded vigorously.

"I have to remove the stitches," he told me. "I'll need my fangs."

I bit my lip hesitantly. I wasn't angry as I had been before, I should be able to control myself now at the sight of his fangs. I closed my eyes just to be safe. "Go ahead," I decided. I heard the click at the sound of his fangs dropping and braced myself as I felt his presence lean over my leg again. I felt a tug as his fang hooked a stitch and pulled at it. I cried out in pain and felt his hands close over mine in an attempt to offer comfort.

"I can stop if it's too much," he said, concern creased his brow when I looked down at him.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine," I told him as the pain passed rather quickly. I took a deep breath and squeezed his hands as I closed my eyes. "Keep going."

He hesitated but finally resumed. I kept a firm grip of his hands, clenching my teeth as he continued, pulling every last stitch out of my skin. I could tell he was trying to be gentle, and towards the end he seemed to have found a way to remove them without causing nearly as much discomfort. I opened my eyes when I felt his tongue dive deep into a gash and watched as he moved up the entire length. He repeated the process twice more more before it closed completely leaving not so much as a scar.

I watched in amazement as he continued the process until my left leg was completely healed. I released his hand and touched my leg where the wounds had been, the skin was perfect, as good as new. I smiled and leaned back as he adjusted my right leg to give himself better access. "Relax your muscles Sookie," he instructed and rubbed my thigh to indicate which muscle.

I nodded and closed my eyes, breathing deeply as I relaxed my thigh for him. He began the process again, starting from the outside this time, his tongue repeatedly diving deep inside the wounds to heal them. I was surprised at how easily I had relaxed in his hands, at how comfortable I was with his nearness in relation to my womanhood. I opened my eyes and watched as his head moved slowly up my thigh and felt a warmth begin to spread through me. I bit my lip and tensed in reaction.

He ran a hand up the outside of my leg, urging me to relax again, which drew a sharp breath from my lips and increased the warming sensation between my legs. I closed my eyes tightly for a moment and when I opened them he was watching me as he licked the last gouge. I could see the burning behind his eyes; he knew what I was feeling and, if I were assuming correctly, he felt it too.

He moved slowly, keeping his eyes locked on mine as he raised himself from my lap, kneeling in front of me. He placed a hand on either knee and watched me carefully as he slowly pushed them up my thighs. I could feel my eyes clouding over with lust as my head fell back against the couch and I sighed in response to his touch. His thighs rubbed gently on my knees and I instinctively spread my legs for him, beckoning him closer. He obliged me and soon his mouth was hovering above mine and my breathing became shallow and intense.

His eyes were full of question as he studied me. I remembered the first and only other time we had kissed. It had been right here in this same office. He had told me that if he were to meet his true death that day, his greatest regret would be never having so much as kissed me. I had resisted him at first, but he was so surprisingly gentle I soon found myself giving in. Our kiss had intensified as I stopped struggling against him and it had become the most passionate kiss I had ever experienced. He had given himself completely to me then, I wondered if he would do the same now.

I slowly reached up, placing a hand on either side of his waist and encompassed him with my arms. He rewarded my touch by closing the distance between our mouths swiftly. This time was different that the first, his mouth was less gentle, more urgent and his tongue spread my lips apart, immediately diving inside to explore my mouth. I arched my back in response, pulling our bodies closer together as I moaned softly into him. He deepened the kiss and our tongues were suddenly engaged in a seductive dance. I could feel the intensity, the passion he felt was pouring out of him and into me, consuming us both.

I pulled away, unable to breath as he picked me up off the couch, and wrapped my legs tightly around his waist. His mouth was on my neck now, leaving a trail of fiery passion from my ear to the hollow of my neck before he returned to devour my lips again. Our hands were everywhere at once, mine found their way into his hair and I purposefully ruffled it, remembering the other night when he'd gotten out of the shower. I could feel his erection growing beneath me and I ground myself against it in encouragement. I had never wanted anyone as much as I wanted him right then.

He pulled his mouth from mine and I immediately moved my attention to his ear, nibbling on the lobe and drew a moan of delight from his lips. I returned to his eager lips, pushing my tongue between them and tangling passionately with his tongue. I fumbled for his shirt, quite an awkward attempt considering my legs were wrapped around his waist, but I finally managed to get a hold of it and tugged on it. He pulled me away from his lips again as his fangs descended and turned his head away from me as if in shame.

"I don't care," I told him, my voice heavy with desire as I tried to pull him back to me.

He shook his head, still not looking at me. "No Sookie, we can't, not here."

"What?" I breathed. "Why?"

"This isn't good enough for you," he said, as he turned to face me again. He pressed a kiss to my forehead and loosened his grip so that he could place me on the floor. "You deserve better than Fangtasia my lover."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** My super awesome beta, BathshebaRocks, got this one back to me rather quickly so I decided to go ahead and post it. For those of you who obssess over the show like I do, you may find that I changed something slightly -it works into my story line later. If you don't notice it, oh well! Feel free to message me with any questions, comments or feedback, I'd love to hear from you! Some of you are irritated with my Sookie, I'm sorry but I'm just trying to stay true to the show. I think next chapter will ease your frustrations, muhahahahaha!

Feedback is love, it helps the ideas flow. Please review!

**Chapter 8**

**Sookie POV**

_I was running through the halls of the palace in Fae, servants bowing their heads as I flew past them in my quest. This palace was enormous; it was beautiful and ancient, it put Cinderella's castle to shame. I had never been in a palace before this one, but I knew it was unlike any on Earth. The craftsmanship of the Fae was different; everything was made with care and dedication, the quality of the things they produced were akin to nothing else. Even the gown I wore was different, the material was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was lightweight, intricate and the way it moved across my skin reminded me of the feel of water._

_I reached my destination finally, a massive set of wooden doors stood before me. The guards on either side bowed from the waist in my presence. I would never get used to that. I had been told upon arriving in Fae that I was of royal descent, a princess in this world. Every little girl dreams of being a princess; not many are told at the age of twenty-five that their childhood dream is in fact a reality. _

_My great great grandmother was Queen Mab, the ruler of this entire realm. I had yet to meet her. She had four children, a set of quadruplets consisting of two boys and two girls – I had also been told that sets of multiples were typical of the Fae race. Her children were the Princess of Fire and the Princess of Earth, the Prince of Water and the Prince of Air; the latter was my great grandfather Niall Brigant. Each of her children possessed different powers indicative of the element they ruled. I had inherited my light from my great great grandmother and was showing signs of the ability to control the air as well. _

_I had been told that I was unusually powerful for what they referred to as a 'partial' -a cross between the fairy and human race. Generally partials only possessed one or perhaps two abilities passed on through their Fae heritage; I had three: telepathy, light and the early signs of air. My grandfather had been Niall's son, also a partial, and as far as I knew he had only shown signs of telepathy. It was a mystery as to why neither of his children, my father and Aunt Linda, had ever shown any indications of power. It seemed as if it had all been saved for me, I was special. _

_Lucky me._

_The guards opened the doors for me, allowing me entrance into an expansive library. There were more books in this one room than in the entire state of Louisiana, I was sure of it. Massive shelves at least fifty feet tall extended to the ceiling, overflowing with books. There were several smaller shelves around the periphery of the room, also full of books. The wall opposite the doors was entirely glass, a single pane window as big as half a football field. The view from this window was incredible: forests gave way to meadows which turned into fields of crops. The fields ended in jagged cliffs with beautiful sandy white beaches below where the ocean lapped lazily at the sand. I could stare out this window for hours and still find something I hadn't seen before._

_My cousin, Claudine, stepped out from behind one of the shelves holding a large leather bound book. "You're late," she told me, she was not angry however. Claudine was the granddaughter of Niall, both of her parents were full blooded Fae. Technically she was my father's cousin, and my second cousin, but we had decided to keep it simple. She was a triplet, her brother Claude and her sister Claudette both lived in my realm in Monroe, surprisingly not too far from Bon Temps. _

"_I'm sorry, I overslept," I replied as I crossed the room to her._

_She smiled. "You sleep entirely too much, cousin," she teased me. She was right, it was only a few hours after breakfast and I had already taken my first power nap of the day. There would be at least three more short naps if today was like the others had been so far in Fae. I wasn't sure why I seemed to get tired so easily here, but I shrugged it off as she continued. "Come, today I will give you a history lesson about the Great War."_

"_The Great War?" I repeated as we settled down at a table nearby._

_She nodded as she opened the book to an illustration depicting a battle scene. "Long ago when Grandfather Niall was only a few centuries old," _did I mention fairies had a _very_ long life span?_ "there was a great battle between the creatures of the light and the creatures of the dark."_

_I studied the picture in front of me. The pointy ears, long hair and shimmering skin depicted the Fae, the creatures of the light. The creatures of the dark bore fangs that dripped with blood, and their skin was pale as if it hadn't seen light in centuries. "Vampires," I murmured as I ran a finger over the drawing of a vampire that eerily resembled Russell, the former vampire king of Mississippi._

"_Yes," Claudine nodded. "Vampires."_

I awoke with a start from my memory as I felt my bed dip from the weight of someone sitting next to me. I sighed in relief as my eyes met those of my great grandfather. "Good morning my child," he said as he inclined his head. "Or shall I say good afternoon?"

I glanced at the clock as I pulled myself into a sitting position, it was past 3:30. "My lord," I inclined my head to him, blinking rapidly to adjust my eyes to the sunlight streaming through my windows. "What are you doing here?"

"I told you I would be checking in," he replied as he rose from my bed. "I will leave you so that you may change," he said as he crossed my room to give me a bit of privacy. He stopped, his hand on the door knob and studied me intently. "Fangtasia," he muttered. "Interesting."

I looked down, following his gaze to the oversized t shirt Eric had given me after the Maenad attack. I frowned as he closed the door behind him, and tried to remember getting undressed last night. Truthfully I couldn't remember anything after the first few moments with Eric during the car ride home. I must have fallen asleep on the drive. I groaned as I discerned that Eric must have carried me inside and dressed me for sleep. I was angry at him for undressing me while I was sleeping, and slightly amused at his choice of clothing for me. I was still wearing my bra however, and my panties were intact, but that didn't mean he hadn't looked. In fact, I would confidently place money on that if someone had offered to bet me.

I stripped my T-shirt off, throwing it on top of the blue halter dress that Eric had left in a pile on my floor. I frowned as I pulled on a pair of jeans and a tank top, I could see stains on the dress from where the blood had soaked through the bandages. I sighed out loud, last night had been the first time I'd worn that dress since I bought it. There was probably no saving it unless I took it to a professional.

I emerged from my bedroom and, after a brief search, found my great grandfather sitting outside on the porch swing. He motioned for me to sit next to him and rocked us gently back and forth as I surveyed my yard. Someone had cleaned up the broken limbs of the apple tree I had destroyed; all that remained was a jagged trunk sticking about 4 feet out of the earth. The bodies were gone as well, thank God.

More than likely I owed my thanks to Eric however. Good thing I lived next to a graveyard, the perfect place to bury a body you didn't want anyone to find. I knew this because Eric and I had buried a werewolf there before I left for Fae.

"Sookie, are you aware there is a vampire in your home?" he asked after a long moment.

I searched my home mentally, finding the void in the other room. Eric had taken me home last night in his sporty red Corvette and apparently had decided to stay the day. Great. I lowered my eyes from his curious gaze, ashamed with myself. After all my great grandfather and cousin Claudine had taught me about the dangers of fairies associating with vampires, here I was with one in my home. "I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He reached for my hand and gave it a gentle pat. "There is no need to apologize my child," he said, his voice reassuring and kind. "Tell me, how is it to be home?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Not what I expected," I said with a sigh.

"Why is that my child?" he inquired, question creasing his beautiful features.

"A lot has changed since I left," I shook my head in thought. "I know you warned me about the time difference, but over a year and a half has passed while I was in Fae."

"Hmmm," he nodded in thought. "I can see how that would be unsettling." He returned his gaze to mine, "How are your friends and family?"

"Jason's ok," I shrugged. "I haven't really been able to talk to anyone else."

"I thought that was why you wanted to return? For your friends and family."

"It's complicated," I shook my head in dismay.

"You are confusing me Sookie," he said, placing a hand on my knee. "Tell me what has happened."

"The vampire Queen is after me," I told him and explained the Queen's edict and how supernaturals of all kinds had been searching for me in order to claim the reward she offered for me.

"And the vampire in your home?" he asked. "What is his purpose?"

"He is protecting me," I said, avoiding my great grandfather's piercing gaze. I explained my human rights under vampire law and what I had done last night at Fangtasia.

"I wish you would have come to me instead," he said with a forlorn look. "I can bring you back to Fae if you would like? You can stay with us until it is safe here."

I shook my head. "It will never be safe for me here, but I've accepted that. This is my home, this is where I want to be."

He gave me a surprising smile. "Although I would be delighted if you were to return with me, I am pleased you have chosen not to run away from your problems. You are strong willed and brave Sookie, your determination is a true sign of royalty. You would make a fine leader."

"Thanks," I answered hesitantly, not exactly sure how to answer him.

"This vampire you have chosen to protect you," he began after a moment, trailing off in thought. "Is he capable? Do you trust him?"

"He is very capable," I nodded. "He is old, older than the Queen, and powerful. There aren't many who would dare challenge him," I explained confidently. "As far as trust..." I bit the inside of my lip in thought. I was surprised to find that was a fairly easy question to answer. "I trust Eric," I said firmly.

"Eric?" My great grandfather repeated. "Eric the Northman?"

I nodded slowly, I had never heard Eric referred to in that way, but how many vampire Eric Northman's could there be?

"Interesting," he mumbled to himself and his gaze wandered across my face in curiosity.

"Do you know him?"

He looked away thoughtfully for a moment. "Our paths have crossed in the past," he replied somewhat distantly, as if remembering the encounter with Eric. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and gave me a stunning smile. "I could not think of a better vampire to trust my great granddaughter's safety with. You chose well Sookie."

I wanted to laugh. It wasn't like I had many to chose from in the first place. Poor Jessica was just a baby, she may be deadly to humans but she was nothing in the vampire hierarchy. I would never have even thought of going to her. Pam was out of the question and Bill, well, hell could freeze over twice before I ran to him for a damn thing. Still, it really didn't matter that Eric had been my only choice. Even if I had been given hundreds to choose from, I would have chosen him.

A sudden thought occurred to me. "How did you get inside? The house is protected by wards."

"I have my ways," he said mystically, as he rose from the swing and offered me a hand. "Would you like to practice your magic with me?"

I grinned broadly as the wind picked up and swirled around us. I had never practiced with him before, only with Claudine. My ability to control the air around me was definitely not my strongest point. I knew how to call upon it, but controlling it had been a catastrophe the few times I'd tried. Unfortunately, now that I was home, I wouldn't have the luxury of daily lessons as I had in Fae. I took the hand my great grandfather offered me and followed him down the steps, giddy with excitement.

* * *

**Eric POV**

I knew the sun was still descending beyond the horizon when I opened my eyes, although I was surrounded by darkness in the hole underneath Sookie's closet. Having so much of her blood the night before had caused me to rise earlier than usual. I could emerge from the safety of the darkness now and I knew the sun would not affect me, however I chose to remain here.

The space was small, but comfortable. I had made some changes to it while Sookie had been away. Compton had created it originally and it had been nothing more than a trap door to the crawl space beneath Sookie's home. I had boxed it in for extra protection from the light and added cushions for comfort. The one thing I hated more than sleeping underground was sleeping on the ground. That was the way of the past, it was 2012 now and vampires were openly living amongst the humans, there was no need for those primitive ways anymore.

I sighed unnecessarily as I waited for the sun to sink lower and my thoughts wandered to the events of the previous night. Although Pam's plan had proven successful, I was still angry with her. She had disobeyed my explicit orders to keep Sookie safe and inside her home; it was something I should not overlook but it seemed that was exactly what I'd be doing.

Sookie was safer now that I could openly protect her, but there would still be trouble, of that I was certain. No vampire had ever thought a human would claim their rights under the law when it had been written, it had been purely for ethical reasons. I was surprised Pam had even remembered the law, I had completely forgotten it myself. Generally the humans that would benefit from this law were so far gone mentally as a result of vampire control, they weren't able to think for themselves anymore. I wouldn't be surprised if Sookie were the first to claim her rights under it.

The law wouldn't prevent vampires from coming after Sookie, but I was old enough and powerful enough that most vampires wouldn't dare challenge me for her. Most of the oldest vampires lived in the European countries, those that lived in the United States were scattered far and wide and I knew most of them quite well. The vampire community wasn't small, in fact our population was a few hundred thousand strong, but it was a tight knit community. Those who faced and eternity of darkness together tended to run into each other more often than not.

My concern didn't lie with vampires however, but with the other supernaturals such as werewolves and witches. I could handle your average Were with ease; apparently so could Sookie from the looks of her yard last night. The Queen had taken control of Russell's werewolves after inheriting his kingdom, and she was now using them as a formidable army. They were still hooked on vampire blood; whether or not the Queen was providing it herself I was unsure. I didn't think she was stupid enough for that, not after the trouble we had gotten into with the Authority a while back.

I pushed the trap door open when I felt the sun disappear from the sky, and emerged from my resting place. I could hear Sookie moving about in the living room and the bond told me she was in a pleasant mood this evening. I took a quick shower in the guest bath; I never felt right starting my evening without feeling fresh and clean. I had a stash of clothing in the dresser of Sookie's spare room, I didn't think she had discovered it yet, and she would probably be mad if she did. I pulled on a pair of dark wash jeans and a sleeveless black tank top, my usual attire.

When I left the bedroom I found Sookie in the kitchen, bent over and rummaging in the refrigerator in search of something. I leaned casually against the door frame, silently studying her. She was dressed in jean shorts and a black T-shirt, her fair falling in a tangled mass down her back. It was damp from a recent shower and smelt sweetly of honeysuckle and orchids, mixed with the faint odor of something much more exotic and rare. I knew the scent was Fae, although this one wasn't hers, and it tugged lightly on the strings of a memory I couldn't quite grasp.

"Good evening lover," I called, startling her enough to draw a shriek from her lips.

"Jesus Christ Eric! Don't do that!" She exclaimed while holding a hand over her chest as if to calm her frantic heart beat. "And I am not your lover," she added in a no nonsense tone of voice.

"Not yet," I agreed and crossed the kitchen to pull out a True Blood. "You had a visitor today, a fairy," I added nonchalantly before she could respond to my earlier statement.

"Yes, my great grandfather," she replied with an absent wave of her hand. "Eric, I really think we should talk about last night."

"I agree," I nodded as I placed the bottle in the microwave and set it for 15 seconds. I turned to her, crossing my arms over my chest and leaned casually on the counter behind me. "You first," I nodded for her to speak.

She sighed as if preparing herself to give bad news. "Last night was a mistake Eric," she said with a frown, but didn't look at me as she spoke. "I don't want to get involved with a vampire again, it makes things too complicated and it's dangerous. I'm sorry but it won't happen again."

"I understand," I said. I had expected this from her. She had been acting irrationally last night, it was part of the reason I had stopped; that in addition to the fact that Sookie wasn't just any common whore I would typically have sex with in my office and not give it a second thought. She deserved better than Fangtasia.

"You do?" She asked, confusion creasing her brow.

"Of course, I will respect your wishes," I nodded.

"You will?"

I frowned. "Is that not what you expected to hear?"

"Well, no, not exactly," she said with a shake of her head.

"What did you expect Sookie?" I asked. "For me to stomp my foot like a spoiled child and demand that you sleep with me?" I added when she didn't speak.

"No!" She exclaimed. "Well, I mean, I just assumed you'd be angry and argue with me."

I chuckled as I pulled my blood from the microwave. "No Sookie, I am a thousand year old vampire, one doesn't live that long without developing quite a bit of patience," I crossed the room to the table and took a seat. "That being said I am more than willing to wait for you to come to me."

"Eric I told you-"

I held up a hand to stop her. "You can say whatever you like Sookie but you cannot deny the attraction we have for each other. I will not 'put the moves on you' as you humans say, nor will I stop you the next time you give in to me."

She huffed and sat down at the table across from me. "You've slept with hundreds of women-"

"Thousands," I corrected her with a smirk.

She narrowed her eyes and her lip curled in disgust. "Ok _thousands_," she said with distaste. "Why are you so determined to add me to your list?"

I shrugged. "Maybe because you're the only one who has denied me." Honestly I wasn't sure if that really were the reason behind my obsession to have her in my bed, but I did know that my desire for her ran deeper than sex. Sookie was not the average woman, I would not sleep with her once and be satisfied. I wanted more from her and, quite frankly, that scared me to death.

She sighed from across the table as she stood. "Whatever Eric," she turned and headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" I called after her.

She stopped in the doorway, "To blow dry my hair."

"Is it not my turn?" I asked. She had spoken her mind about last night, now it was my turn. "I let you go first, now it's my turn."

"I assumed we had just addressed all there was to talk about," she answered with a scowl and returned to her seat.

"You would assume wrong," I told her coolly.

She waved a hand dramatically, indicating I should begin.

"I wanted to explain the rules of my protection," I began, leaning forward onto the table.

"Wait," she held up a hand to stop me. "There are rules?" I nodded and she rolled her eyes. "Great, this ought to be good."

I glared at her before continuing. "Rule number one: You are not to leave your home without an escort-"

"An escort?" she repeated with a dumbfounded look. "Really Eric?"

"Yes really," I answered impatiently. "Just because you are under my protection that doesn't mean the Queen will stop hunting you."

"I can take care of myself," she said, crossing her arms over her chest defiantly.

I raised my eyebrows. "If that were true you wouldn't have come to me for protection, now would you?"

"I killed four werewolves yesterday," she answered, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes and while that is impressive, you were still injured in the process," I reasoned. She sighed and nodded, averting her eyes. "Rule number two: We will be keeping the wards in place," I continued. "Anyone searching for you now will assume you're staying with me, and although no one knows where I live, I know you would prefer to stay here."

"Ok," she nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"Rule number three: I will be staying here as well. I need to be able to protect you from anything she sends our way, and I can't do that if I'm not here," I paused, expecting her to argue, but she nodded in agreement. "That is all as far as the rules are concerned."

"But there's more?" she guessed.

I nodded and sighed, knowing she wasn't going to like what I had to say. "Now that you are under my protection," I began carefully, "Others will assume you are mine." She opened her mouth to protest and I held up a hand. "I know, I know, you belong to no one," I said, mocking her tone and shaking my head. "But the fact of the matter is, it would be of better benefit to both of us if you did belong to me."

"I'm not taking your blood Eric," she said with a scowl.

"I wasn't offering it," I replied. I had known she wasn't going to go for that idea already. "I am the only vampire to have drunk from you in the last year and a half, others will sense this and, as I said, will assume you are mine. All I'm asking is that you do not deny it if you are asked."

She drew her lips together in a frown and looked at me thoughtfully for a moment. "Fine," she said with a shake of her head. "But it depends on who asks."

I smiled, I hadn't expected her to agree. "Thank you," I said and inclined my head. She nodded grumpily and rose from the table, crossing to the refrigerator in search of food. My cell phone rang, breaking the silence of her old home; the caller ID indicated that it was Isabel, the new sheriff of area nine in Texas. "Northman," I said upon answering it.

"Eric, are you alone?" Isabel's sweet Spanish accent asked me in a no nonsense tone.

I flicked a glance to Sookie, she was paying me no attention. "I am in good company," I replied to indicate she could continue with whatever news she wanted to share with me.

"Compton showed up at my nest last night," she told me.

"Is that so?" I asked, sighing inwardly.

"Yes, he stayed the day and was gone when I rose this evening," she answered. "I believe he is headed in your direction, I thought you should know."

I shook my head. I had already suspected he would ignore my denial of his request. "Is he driving?"

"I believe so. Should I call Sophie-Anne and inform her?"

"No," I told her sharply. "I will take care of it myself. Thank you for calling."

"You're welcome," she answered and ended the call without a goodbye.

I set the phone down on the table and tapped it thoughtfully. It was just past sunset in Texas so that meant he had just left. It would take him a few hours to get here, but I had no doubt this was where he was headed. I looked up at Sookie as she was pulling supplies to make a meal out of the cabinets.

"How would you like to go out for dinner tonight? Merlotte's perhaps?" I asked her suddenly. I knew she desperately wanted to get out of her house, and this was the perfect excuse to distract her for a few hours while I thought of how to deal with Compton. Merlotte's was also close enough that I could have her back in the safety of the wards quickly if need be.

"Really?" she asked, and when she turned to me her eyes were alight with excitement.

I smiled and inclined my head.

"I've been wanting to see Sam for a while now!" I pulled a long black velvet box from my pocket and slid it across the table. She hesitated at the sight of it. "What is that?"

"The key to your freedom," I replied mysteriously.

"What?" She asked blankly.

"Just open it," I insisted.

She crossed the room to the table and picked the box up carefully. She rubbed her fingers across its lid before slowly opening it. "It's beautiful Eric, but what is it?" she asked and fingered the necklace lightly.

"A necklace of course," I snickered. She glared at me, not at all amused. "I had my day man, Bobby, pick it up yesterday. Your friends, Lafayette and Jesus, bewitched it for me," I explained as I crossed the room to her and pulled the necklace from the box. "It will allow you to exit the wards." Her eyes lit up with excitement again and she turned around, lifting her hair so that I could place it around her neck. "Sookie, you must promise me that you will have an escort if you leave though."

She turned to me with a stunning smile and nodded enthusiastically. "I promise Eric."

Satisfied with her answer I clasped the necklace around her neck. "Go get ready, I will put all of that away," I said, indicating the food she had already begun to prepare.

"Thank you!" she exclaimed and leaned up on her tip toes to give me a brief hug before running from the room.

I pulled my cell phone out and sent a quick text to Pam, requesting she research the extent of my protection of Sookie as I waited for her to ready herself.

* * *

**Sam POV**

The bar was crowded for a Monday night. It was after eight o'clock, about the time for the crowd to start to thin out, but most of my patrons looked as if they were making themselves comfortable, planning on sticking around a while. That was perfectly fine with me of course, the more they spent, the more profit I made.

I knew just about everyone present tonight. Jason Stackhouse was sitting at a table with his arm around his current love interest, Michele Schubert. They had been dating for quite a while now and I was starting to think Stackhouse had finally grown up a bit and started taking life a little more seriously. They shared the table with Hoyt Fortenberry and Jessica Hamby; a mixed couple -vampire and human. I had heard through the grapevine that Hoyt was planning on asking Jess to marry him. I managed a quick glance at her left hand but found no trace of a diamond ring yet.

Andy Bellefleur and his sister Portia were sitting in a booth across from the bar and were engaged deep in conversation. Mike Spencer was sharing a table in Arlene's section with Terry Bellefleur, who I had given the night off. Catfish Hennessey was here with his wife and kids, they usually came in on Monday nights for a family dinner. Other tables were filled with more regulars, a few scattered about with people I was unfamiliar with.

"I need another pitcher for table 11," Arlene called to me as she passed with a tray full of food. She was frustrated, I could tell from her tone.

I nodded, flicking a glance at table 11 as I poured the pitcher. We had pushed two tables together to accommodate the party of six extremely large men, who were also all werewolves -I knew from their scent. They were running Arlene ragged with their constant demands for food and drink, this was their fourth pitcher already tonight and they'd only been here for half an hour.

One of the men caught my eye and stood, crossing the bar to me. "I've got your pitcher right here," I nodded to the beer I had just finished pouring and placed it on the counter for him. He nodded gruffly and took hold of the beer, but didn't leave. "Somethin' I can help you with?" I asked as I glanced over at his table, slightly uneasy. The others in his group were paying him no attention as they laughed and joked with one another.

"We're looking for our friends," he answered in a deep baritone. "They were patrolling at the farm house yesterday but didn't come back last night."

I frowned, we'd had a lot of supes in and out of here in the last year and a half. Almost all of them had been looking for Sookie, standing guard around her home almost 24/7 in hopes of capturing her and claiming the Queen's reward. It angered me that so many were willing to turn an innocent woman over to someone as ruthless as the Queen of Louisiana for a couple hundred thousand dollars. I shook my head. "We get a lot of you guys in here, I don't know that I can help you," I answered truthfully.

"Three men and a woman," he added, hoping it would jog my memory. "Probably came in here for lunch."

I shook my head again. "I didn't work the lunch shift yesterday, sorry man."

The man grumbled incoherently as he turned and headed back to his table. Jane Bodehouse was sitting a few seats down the bar from where I stood and waved her glass at me. "Another scotch please Sammy," she asked slurring ever so slightly.

"This is number four," I told her as I reached for the bottle behind me. "You get one more tonight before I cut you off."

She gave me a face and grumbled as I handed her a new glass. I shook my head and ignored her as two of my guests at the bar got up to leave. I waved after them, thanking them for coming in and crossed over to clean up their plates and cups and found they had left me a pretty decent tip.

I was wiping down the bar when I heard my hostess greeting more guests. I groaned inwardly, this night was just dragging on, why did people have to keep coming in? I looked up to see who our newest patrons were and froze mid wipe. Eric Northman strode in with a fierce expression followed by a gorgeous blonde woman who looked an awful lot like, "Sookie?" I couldn't stop myself before I called out to her.

Her eyes met mine, a strange blue color, and a grin spread across her face. I threw my towel down and started around the bar towards the two. I heard the scraping of several chairs across my wooden floor and saw the table of werewolves rise suddenly to their feet out of the corner of my eye. As if we were suddenly in a movie the entire bar went silent, and everyone's attention was focused on the Weres and our newcomers.

I stopped in my tracks as Eric took a step in front of Sookie, effectively blocking her from the view of the Weres, and engaged in a deadly stare-off with the group. Jessica scrambled to her feet and I heard her fangs drop with a click that almost echoed in the silence as she joined the stare-off between Eric and the Weres.

The tension in the bar was thick and heavy; no one spoke as they waited for someone to make a move. Most might think the six large, but seemingly ordinary, men wouldn't stand a chance against two vampires; I knew differently however. Vampires and werewolves were both ruthless, bloodthirsty and vicious, but Weres ran in packs. They tended to have an all-for-one-and-one-for-all attitude whereas vampires were generally solitary creatures and historically didn't work well with others, especially in battle. Eric was old however, just how old I didn't know, and I had heard many stories of him in battle; all of which featured him as a ruthless warrior and always the victor. It most certainly wouldn't be a fair fight, two against six, but the vampires would definitely give the werewolves a run for their money.

Several long seconds passed before the burly man I had spoken with earlier finally moved. He sat down, very slowly in his seat, all the while keeping an eye on the tall vampire in the doorway. One by one his comrades followed his lead and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. They would not fight tonight, at least not here in my bar with human witnesses.

I took this awkward moment to cross the bar to Sookie; Eric stepped in front of me just before I reached her and showed me his fangs. "She's under my protection shifter," he growled lowly so that only I could hear him.

"Eric," Sookie said, placing a hand lightly on the vampire's arm and stepping around him. "Stop it, this is Sam."

He looked down at Sookie for a long moment before his fangs retracted and he took a step back. I watched the exchange in confusion but before I could ask what the hell was going on Sookie had her arms wrapped around me in a tight embrace. I hesitated, the vampire was still glaring down at me from beyond her shoulder.

"Oh Sam," Sookie said pulling away from me with a stunning smile. "I'm so happy to see you!"

I nodded mutely as I studied her. She was different, her eyes being the most notable change. Her skin held a deep tan, but was warm to the touch, something that relieved a suspicion inside of me. Her hair was pulled into a long braid that trailed almost down to her hips. She was wearing a pretty little red dress with a leather jacket around her shoulders that I recognized belonged to Eric.

"Sookie, where have you been?" I asked when I finally found my voice.

"I stayed with some family for a while," she said loudly so that the whole bar would have the benefit of hearing her answer. "But I'm back now."

I was pushed forcefully out of the way as Jason made his way over to his sister and drew her into a tight hug. "What are you doing here?" he hissed and I realized he was not as surprised to see his sister as everyone else was.

"It's ok Jason," she told him. "Everything's fine."

"I need to speak with you," Eric said, pulling my attention away from Sookie as he stepped in front of me again.

I nodded, still so confused. "We can use my office."

"Jessica," Eric said turning to the red head.

"I can handle it Eric," she was saying to him and came to stand next to Sookie.

I looked to Sookie again, who was now greeting Arlene with a hug and shook my head in confusion. She was alive. She was human, well not exactly, but I could tell she wasn't a vampire like others had suspected. She was here and she seemed fine. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, probably causing it to stand on end. Eric nodded in the direction of my office as he stalked passed me. I tore my gaze away from Sookie with regret as I turned and followed the lofty vampire to my office.

* * *

**Bill POV**

_Bon Temps, 20 miles _a large green sign greeted me as I exited the interstate. If I were a human I would have held my breath in anticipation; instead I braced myself for an attack. Nothing happened.

I stayed alert, keeping an eye on each side of the road for vampires and werewolves alike, but saw nothing as I flew down the winding back roads at top speed. I had been lucky thus far as I had not been stopped by any policemen yet. I knew that if I was I could simply glamor my way out of a ticket, my real concern was the time it would take to do so.

I was angry with myself for not having left Thursday evening when I rose, I would already be in Bon Temps if I had. Instead I had waited, calling Northman for permission to return. His child had answered the phone the first night, claiming he was away on business. That was bullshit and I knew it. He had felt Sookie's return just as I had and he was there with her, feeding her lies and manipulating her. When he had finally answered my calls on Friday night he had denied my request.

I left Las Vegas on the following evening, after taking care of some loose ends, and traveled all night. I stopped to spend Sunday in Albuquerque, New Mexico and rose that night for another entire night of driving. I had stopped in Dallas and stayed in Isabel's nest which hadn't been my most brilliant idea. I should have found a cemetery and gone to ground instead, but I truly hated sleeping in the earth. I was now on my third night of driving, but my destination was close, very close.

I checked my bond with Sookie as I had so many times throughout the last few nights. She was happy and content for the moment. Last night I had experienced a whirlwind of emotions from her: pain, anger, determination, happiness and, most disturbingly of all, lust.

I shook the thoughts away; she needed me there to protect her, to take her away from the mess we had gotten into. I closed my eyes for a moment and searched out another bond, the bond I shared with my child, Jessica. Her bond pulsed with happiness and it was almost as if I could hear her laughter. I called to her through our bond, she was my child, I could trust her with the knowledge of my return. I smiled and opened my eyes after feeling her reaction of surprise.

_Almost home_, I thought to myself as I sped down the streets in my rental car.

* * *

**Author's Note:** dun dun da dun! hehehehehehehehehehe...


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** I'm going out of town for a few days but I didn't forget about you! I'm really pleased with the reaction my story is getting, thank you to everyone! Um, I don't have anything else to say... On with the story!

**Chapter 9**

**Sookie POV**

"It's really nice to see you too," I told Catfish Hennessey with a smile and a wave as he headed back to his booth with his wife and children. It seemed like everyone in the bar wanted to talk to me once Eric and Sam disappeared into the office. The group of werewolves had left already, eyeballing me greedily as they did, but Jess had stood firmly in front of me and handled the situation just as she'd assured Eric she would.

I was sitting at a small table with Jason, Michele, Hoyt and Jessica, nestled in between my brother and the vampire. I sighed and let my head fall back on the head rest and closed my eyes wearily. I never thought telling a lie so many times would be so tiring. _It's not really a lie though_, I thought to myself. I'm simply omitting a lot of information about my disappearance.

Jason gave my thigh a gentle squeeze. "It's ok Sis," he whispered. "I think that was the last of them."

I opened my eyes and smiled warmly at him, placing my hand over his and returning his squeeze.

"Here you go Sook," Arlene said with a pleasant smile as she set a basket of chicken tenders on the table in front of me along with a refill of my gin and tonic. "I sure will be glad when you start workin' again. We haven't had any decent help since you left."

I smiled at her but didn't respond as she turned to check on a nearby table. I knew there was no way Eric was going to let me work, at least not anytime soon. It was way too dangerous for me to be out; who knows what would have happened if I'd shown up here without him tonight. I could now see his reasoning behind insisting I have an escort and, although I hated to admit it, he was right.

Eric and Sam emerged from Sam's office; Eric was wearing his stone cold mask and Sam was looking somewhat relieved. They crossed the bar to us and I noticed Eric survey the table the Weres had abandoned before pulling up a chair and squeezing in between Jessica and I. Sam came around and gave me a hug from behind. "Good to see you cher," he said and kissed the top of my head. "I'm gonna stop by and see you tomorrow, ok?"

I grinned. "Sure Sam, I'd love that."

"Sam," Arlene called to him as she stomped over and pointed furiously at the table the werewolves had previously occupied. "Those guys didn't pay me, not a single one. What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"I will take care of their bill," Eric said lazily from beside me and I turned to him in surprise.

"Eric you don't have to do that," Sam said, shaking his head.

Eric shrugged. "You can add everything here as well," he added and waved a hand to indicate our table and all it's occupants.

I narrowed my eyes at him and leaned over to him. "If you think by showin' off how rich you are is gonna make me fall in bed with you, you had better keep dreamin'," I whispered so that only he could hear me.

His mouth turned up in a lopsided grin that was oh so sexy. "If I had ever thought it would be that easy you would have been in my bed a long time ago Sookie," he answered with a quiet confidence.

"Oh let him Sam," Arlene was saying. "It's his fault they left in the first place. I'm surprised he didn't clear the whole damn bar out too."

Sam sighed and nodded reluctantly.

"Well in that case," Jason said and held up an empty pitcher. "Bring another round Arlene, and a True Blood for my man Eric here."

I scowled at my brother for speaking of Eric like they were buddies. The last thing I needed was for Jason to start liking Eric, but leave it to alcohol to be the reason why he would. "Don't you have to work tomorrow or somethin'?" I asked in a disapproving tone.

"You kiddin'?" Jason raised his eyebrows. "You've been gone for a year and a half, it's the perfect excuse _not_ to go in tomorrow and celebrate tonight."

I sighed and shook my head, leaning back in my chair as Jason turned his attention to Michele. She hadn't spoken much to me tonight, other than a polite 'hello' and 'nice to see you', but then again, I had been bombarded with visitors ever since the werewolves had left.

I closed my eyes and dipped into her memories, a trick Claudine had taught me was an extension of my telepathy. I flipped through curiously until I found the conversation she and my brother had on Saturday night about the ring she'd found on his nightstand. I discovered that their discussion had gone surprisingly smoothly and that Jason had ended it by asking her to move in with him. Michele had agreed. A slight smile tugged at my lips as I pulled away from Michele's mind, satisfied with my venture. I wasn't surprised at all to find Michele was the dominant, mature partner in her relationship with my brother. I had expected it, given her personality.

Eric draped his arm across the back of my chair and scooted closer to me. "We can leave whenever you're ready," he whispered into my ear, his cool breath sending a shiver down my spine.

I turned to him, finding his face mere inches from mine. Our eyes locked and my breath caught in my throat, as if I were mystified by the depth of his icy blue gaze. The memory of the previous night's encounter in his office at Fangtasia rushed back to me, threatening to envelop me in a hazy cloud of desire.

I managed to tear my gaze away from him by reminding myself that I wasn't a one-night-stand kind of girl. It wasn't that I wanted a relationship with him because I knew that wasn't likely to happen; Eric didn't exactly strike me as the relationship kind of of guy. I didn't even want casual sex from him, I wasn't that kind of girl either. Having sex with someone was supposed to be deep and meaningful, it was supposed to be between two people who truly cared for one another. I couldn't expect Eric to understand that. Basically, I didn't want to be just another girl to him.

"I'd like to stay awhile longer," I told him in reply to his earlier statement. I could see Eric's smug grin out of the corner of my eye but I ignored him. Sam was watching us from behind the bar, his face showing his disapproval at our exchange, but he looked away quickly when he noticed I was looking at him now.

Arlene arrived with a tray full of drinks: two True Bloods for the vampires, a pitcher of Dixie Draft for Hoyt, Jason and Michele, and another gin and tonic for me. I really wasn't much of a drinker, especially after having worked in a bar for so long, but I took the drink gratefully and turned my attention back to the conversation. Beside me Eric pulled his cell phone out and checked a message, he replaced the phone looking quite displeased with whatever he had read.

"That's a really pretty necklace Sookie," Michele said from across the table.

I looked down at the necklace Eric had given me earlier tonight and realized I was rubbing my finger lightly across the sapphire stone. "Oh, thanks," I replied and gave her a weak smile. It really was a very lovely necklace. A sapphire blue pendant the size of a dime was surrounded by smaller diamonds, set in white gold with a thin chain. I was positive it cost a fortune and would be returning it to Eric as soon as this whole mess was over with.

"Where'd you get it?" Jason asked from beside me.

I gulped and shot a quick glance at Eric before looking down at my hands. I felt Eric's arm wrap around my shoulder and he squeezed lightly. "I gave it to her," he replied for me.

"Oh," was all Jason said and I could feel his eyes burning a hole in the top of my head. He leaned over to me and whispered in my ear, "I thought you said you weren't sleeping with him Sook."

"I'm not," I hissed.

"Y'all make such a great looking couple," Michele said from her seat on the other side of Jason.

"We're not together," I snapped a little too harshly.

"No, but keep telling her that," Eric told Michele and gave me that lopsided grin again.

I glared at him as Jessica and Hoyt laughed hysterically at our exchange, but Jessica's rich laugh ended abruptly as a sudden shiver over came her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Eric's head snap in her direction and I turned to see Jessica's mouth fall open in a slight 'o'.

Eric rose quickly from the chair beside me, looming over the table. "Where?" he hissed at Jessica.

She shook her head, her eyes full of confusion. "Close," she replied and her eyes searched out mine, "Very close."

The realization of what had just happened had me on my feet in an instant. My chair toppled over behind me and I grabbed Eric's arm in a death grip, unable to speak as my heart threatened to jump right out of my chest. I didn't want to see him again, ever, but here was Jessica telling us all he was close. I knew it had to be Bill, I had seen the response of a maker's call to their child more than once.

"We must leave Sookie," Eric said, turning to me and searching my eyes for a response.

I could feel my breathing begin to shallow and my throat tightened as I started to hyperventilate, but I managed to give him a vigorous nod. He pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and threw a wad of money down on the table, remembering his promise to pay. I vaguely noticed they were all hundreds, more than enough to cover both checks and leave Arlene with a very generous tip.

Eric grabbed my hand and hauled me toward the back door quickly, but not quite at vampire speed. I stumbled almost face planting in the hallway if it weren't for Eric whirling around to gather me in his arms and carry me bridal style the rest of the way.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I fumbled with the door knob for him since his hands were full.

"There's no time to drive," he answered gruffly and took two steps out into the cool night air before leaping to the sky in flight. I shrieked and tightened my arms around his neck in a make-shift seat belt as Merlotte's grew smaller and smaller below us.

I squeezed my eyes shut and whimpered. I really hate heights.

"Relax Sookie, I have you."

Relaxing was the furthest thing from my mind right now, he seemed to realize that and pulled me tighter against him in a thoughtful attempt to reassure me. I gritted me teeth and squeezed my eyes shut even tighter. _Just don't look down!_ I chanted over and over in my mind.

"He's going to challenge me for you," Eric added with certainty.

My eyes flew open and my jaw dropped. "What? But I thought you said no one would challenge you," the words poured from my mouth with desperate panic and for the next few moments I forgot we were soaring hundreds of feet above the earth.

"He can," he replied, his gaze refusing to meet mine. "By our laws you still belong to him. My protection only applies in his absence."

"No! He'll think I belong to you now," I protested firmly.

"He's had your blood Sookie, he will know the truth," he shook his head and sounded so defeated. "He'll request your protection be transferred back to him, and I cannot deny him."

"But he can't protect me nearly as well as you can!"

"No," Eric agreed. His eyes finally met mine and they were full of regret. "I'm sorry Sookie, I cannot help you. I can only hope to get you home before he arrives."

I looked away from him as my nose started to tingle and I struggled against the tears I felt welling up behind my eyes. There had to be another way. I sighed as the only other logical solution became clear in my mind. "Give me your blood Eric," I told him and turned back to face him.

He looked at me in surprise and I nodded to confirm he had heard me correctly. The truth was, I'd rather belong to Eric over Bill any day of the week. At least Eric had never lied to me and hidden his true intentions as Bill had. When I really thought about it, it seemed like everything Eric had ever done for me was to keep me safe, even when I was still with Bill. Sure he may have given me up to Russell, but he had a plan, a plan that involved him meeting the sun in order to keep me from Russell. He had been willing to die for me that day and I wasn't even his to die for. He may have broken my heart when he told me of Bill's betrayal, but he'd done it to keep me safe. Maybe Eric really did care for me, as Pam seemed to think.

We landed just then, at the foot of the stairs leading to my front porch, safely inside the wards. He released me, gently lowering my feet to the solid earth and I wobbled slightly. His arms steadied me, his gaze was intense as he searched my eyes for truth. "Are you sure Sookie?"

I was surprised to hear him question me, but I didn't let it show. Was this not the same man who tricked me into drinking his blood because he desired to bond with me? Now that I was willingly requesting his blood, he was hesitating. "Yes," I replied and gave him what I hoped was a smile.

Long seconds passed as he continued to study me. His eyes softened as his fangs descended and he brought his wrist to his mouth, biting into it with a crunch. I reached for his offering, my eyes locked with his, and I began to drink. His blood was sweet and thick with a full, robust flavor similar to that of a fine wine that had been aged for centuries. Bill's blood had also been sweet, but not nearly as thick; I supposed it had to do with the age difference.

I moaned softly, my eyes fluttering shut as his blood coated my throat. I could feel my body absorbing every mouthful, power spreading through me like a soft caress. My skin tingled, goose bumps rose. My muscles seized and immediately relaxed. A surprising warmth filled me and I felt oddly comforted. Eric groaned in delight, he could feel everything I was feeling.

I opened my eyes, still pulling blood from Eric's wrist, and lifted my own wrist to his mouth. I don't know what urged me to do it, but I wanted him to have my blood as well. I felt somewhat selfish taking so much from him and giving nothing in return. Besides, if our impeding confrontation with Bill turned violent, Eric would need all his strength.

He looked down at my wrist, his brow furrowed in confusion, and I pushed it against his lips urging him to drink. He closed his eyes as if saying a silent prayer and sank his fangs into my flesh. The sensation created when we drank from each other was unlike any other I had ever experienced. With each draw of blood I took from him I felt my body absorb not only his blood, but what I can only describe as pieces of him as well. He was inside me, filling me, attempting to make me whole. Desire consumed me, I burned for his touch, I wanted more of him, I _needed_ more of him.

I tore my mouth from his wrist and pulled him down to my height. Our mouths crashed together violently, and we battled each other to dominate the kiss. His tongue demanded immediate entrance and I opened my mouth to him eagerly, desperate for more. My hands fisted in his shirt, pulling him even closer, then wrapped around his neck and pressed my body to his. He moaned into my mouth and lifted me, my legs encircled his waist as he leaned me against the stair railing. His hands tangled in my hair, tugging my head backwards to give him access to my throat. I was breathless when he pulled away and kissed his way from my jaw to the hollow of my throat.

I could feel his hardened length pressing against my thigh, straining against his pants. I reached between us, stroking him over the fabric of his jeans, he groaned and his mouth returned to mine with a new desperation. The moment his hands found their way under my dress there was a flash of headlights from the road turning into my drive. I pulled my lips from his and growled menacingly over his shoulder at our unwanted visitor, although the action was useless. We were inside the wards, Bill couldn't see or hear us. I had no doubt that if we had gone on any longer he would have taken me here, on my porch steps, outside in the chilly spring air. And I would have let him.

* * *

**Bill POV**

I turned right down the narrow lane onto Hummingbird Road. There weren't any other homes on the road aside from Sookie's and mine so it couldn't rightly be referred to as a neighborhood, but I had always been fond of the area. This was where I had grown up some one hundred and fifty years prior. My family, friends and loved ones had all long since passed, but many of their descendants had remained here in Bon Temps through the generations.

Sookie's driveway appeared on my right and I turned down it in haste, my anticipation driving me. The old farmhouse had been here since I was human; it sat atop a hill in a clearing surrounded by trees, a historic cemetery was all that separated our homes. I parked my rental next to Sookie's car and climbed out, perplexed by what I saw. Her home was dark and quiet, seemingly uninhabited.

I raised my nose to the air and inhaled deeply. I could smell traces of Sookie's distinct scent in the air, though it was much more complex than I remembered. The underlying tones remained the same with traces of honeysuckle and orchid but the dominant flavor was something much more alluring and enchanting. I couldn't recall smelling anything quite so delectable.

A second scent, reminding me of a cool ocean breeze, tickled my senses and triggered memories of the one and only Eric Northman. A low growl rumbled deep in my chest, a reflex that had developed long ago at the thought of the viking vampire. The thought of him reaching her first, of him being with her right now drew another angry growl from me.

She had rescinded my invitation on the same night she had vanished, leaving me with no way to enter her home and search it. I listened intently but could hear nothing but the sounds of nature around me, even the flutter of the closest human heart beat was several miles away.

I closed my eyes and found the bond I shared with Sookie, it had weakened in the time she had been away but it would never fully fade until her death. She was conflicted, mixed with hints of fear, panic and longing. I forced my thoughts away from what she was feeling and instead focused on where she was, seeking her location. I had tried this so many times in the last nineteen months but all my attempts had given me no results, she had disappeared completely from this world.

I could feel her this time however, she was close but just how close was unclear. I frowned and concentrated harder, confused that I couldn't pin point her exact location. I began to circle the property, I clearly felt her presence. She was here, but why couldn't I find her? I rounded the corner to the front of her home, the lap around her home proving unsuccessful.

Eric appeared suddenly, out of nowhere on the stone path to Sookie's front porch. I tensed and we eyed each other carefully for a long moment. "You shouldn't be here Bill," he told me carefully, a hint of threat in his voice.

"Neither should you," I replied just as carefully. "Where is she?"

"It's not your concern."

"Where?" I pressed.

"You are not welcome in this queendom Compton, I suggest you leave peacefully, now," he explained, completely ignoring my question.

"I've only come for Sookie," I replied, my impatience with him was beginning to leak into my voice. "Give her to me and I will leave."

Eric's eyes became intense, as if he were attempting to burn a hole right through me. "Leave now or I will force you to leave," he growled.

"I will not leave without her," I told him firmly.

"Sookie is going nowhere," he told me in the same firm tone I had used with him. "Now do not make me repeat myself Bill."

"You cannot keep her from me, Sookeh is mine!" I shouted, my anger getting the best of me, and my fangs descended with a 'click'.

In a blur he was in front of me, holding me at least a foot off the ground by the collar of my shirt. "Sookie is mine," he corrected me with snarl, his own fangs gleaming at me in the moonlight.

A furious roar ripped from my throat in reaction to his words. I tore myself from his grip and landed a solid punch across his jaw, splattering blood down his shirt. He spat the blood from his mouth and turned to me with a dark expression. He reared back and returned my punch, effectively sending us into a knock out, drag down brawl across Sookie's yard.

It wasn't wise of me to fight him. He was much older, stronger and more powerful than I, but I was willing to risk it. Eric had no right to keep Sookie from me, she was mine. We continued to tumble around on the ground: biting, punching, kicking, clawing and snapping furiously at each other. It was obvious that he was winning our battle, but I was still able to hold my own against him. I managed to grab his arm and snap it, breaking the humerus bone. He yelped in pain, but didn't relent. He threw me to the ground with force and straddled me, his hands clasped around my neck in an effort to rip my head from my body.

There was a sudden flash of bright light between us and Eric was thrown across the yard some 20 feet away from me. I scrambled to my knees in surprise, holding my sides gingerly, my ribs were broken and my flesh sizzled from a burn caused by the light. I looked across the yard, dazed and confused, to Eric as he snapped the bone in his arm back in place. It would heal quickly.

My gaze caught movement from my left as Sookie appeared suddenly, she dashed across the yard to Eric. Realization struck me; the light had come from her, she had used her power to break apart the fight. "Sookeh!" I bellowed, but she ignored me and helped Eric to his feet. I watched the pair, confused as I pushed on the broken ribs, forcing them back into place so that they would heal.

"Eric, please stop this," I could hear her begging him from across the yard. She took his hand in her own, an action that caused a deep pain in my chest and it wasn't because my broken ribs.

"He challenged me Sookie," Eric growled, meeting my gaze from over Sookie's shoulder. "He cannot live."

"Please, just let me talk to him," she asked him in a soft voice though I could hear her clearly. Eric finally released my gaze and looked down to Sookie, he stared at her for a long moment before he nodded gruffly. "Thank you," she told him and squeezed his hand before turning to me.

She crossed the yard, stopping several feet from where I knelt. My breath caught in my throat and we studied each other for a long moment. I had not changed but she had. I knew immediately that she had been in Fae while she was gone. Her body had changed; the fairy blood had become more prominent, altering features such as her eyes and skin. She was still human though, that would never change.

"Why are you here Bill?" she asked me, her brow creased in confusion.

"I came to protect you," I replied as I pulled myself to my feet and retracted my fangs. "To take you away from here; somewhere you would not be hunted, where no one would know who you are... what you are."

"I'm not leaving," she answered with a shake of her head. "I don't want to go anywhere with you."

I closed my eyes and turned my head away from her, her words stung and the pain in my chest deepened. "Sookeh, please, forgive me," I begged her. "I mean you no harm."

"No," she answered firmly. "I will never forgive you for what you did to me; you betrayed me Bill."

I closed my eyes again and shook my head, I could feel her determination through our bond. "But I love you," I begged, praying that she could see that. Why else would I have risked everything to come here for her?

I opened my eyes, she was holding her hand up in a stopping motion. I could feel the pain my words had caused deep in her chest. "Don't Bill," she all but whispered.

I looked away from her, I had to. I felt tears forming and I blinked rapidly to clear them, I would not cry in front of Eric again. I gathered my strength and turned back to her. "So you'd rather _Eric_ protect you?" I managed to bite out, shooting a hard look across the yard to the vampire.

"Yes," she nodded and her voice was full of a new found confidence. "I belong to him now."

I felt as if my dead heart had been ripped from my chest at the sound of the words. I had never experienced a pain so debilitating; even the night she left was nothing compared to this. I raised my nose to the air and inhaled deeply, the smell that permeated from Sookie was not the same scent I had picked up just a few moments before when I had searched her yard. She now smelled distinctly of Eric, his essence was infused with hers. It was more intense than a result of the two being physically close to one another. It was more intense than a mere blood bond like the one I shared with her. No, this was a result of a blood exchange.

I turned back to her; Eric was standing behind her now, his hands resting on her shoulders and he wore a fierce expression, daring me to challenge him again. I met his gaze. "So I see," I told them both in a level tone.

A wolf's howl from the woods to the west interrupted the thick silence that stretched between the three of us.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer_: **I own nothing, these characters belong to Ms. Harris & Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** So I know this one took me a while to get posted and I'm sorry about that, I've been dealing with a bit of writer's block lately. In any case, I think this is the chapter most of you have been waiting for, yes I've made some refreshing lemonade. Enjoy!

Thanks for all the reviews everyone, they really make my day!

**Chapter 10**

**Eric's POV**

I never should have insisted on confronting Compton.

Sookie and I had been entangled in each other's arms on the front porch, her legs wrapped around my waist, her hot, wet center pressed against my groin. She was breathless with desire; she reached between us and touched me. I heard the car approaching, I should have whisked her inside and taken her on her kitchen table before she knew what was happening. But I didn't.

She had begged me not to leave the wards while Bill circled the property in search of her. But I did.

I had hoped that if he saw me he would leave peacefully. I should have known better. This is Compton we're talking about; his obsession with Sookie is irrational. But then again so is mine.

Now here we all stood, in an awkward silence in front of Sookie's home. I was flooding confidence and comfort through the bond to Sookie, giving her the strength to stand tall and proud in front of the man who had broken her heart. Her true feelings were those of pain and confusion, I couldn't allow Compton to know what Sookie really felt, if he did he might mistakenly presume he still had a fighting chance for Sookie's heart.

It wasn't that I wanted to persuade Sookie's feelings one way or another, I had no intention of influencing her in the way Compton had. She had a right to her own emotions, her own opinions and to make decisions for herself without his or my persuasion, but right now wasn't the time. She needed my support to face him, and unbeknownst to her, I was helping.

The wolf's howl pierced the cool night air and we all turned simultaneously in the direction from which it came.

"They're coming," Sookie whispered as I felt her fear rising within her.

"How many?" I demanded, turning her to face me.

She closed her eyes and searched mentally for a moment. "Six," she answered. "They're coming from that direction," she pointed to the west. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at me. "Do you think they're the ones from Merlotte's?"

I nodded. "Go inside, you'll be safe there," I told her and pushed her gently in the direction of her home. "I'll take care of the wolves."

She shook her head and dug her heels into the earth. I could have easily forced her into the house, but I wouldn't.

"There's too many of them Eric, you can't fight them alone," she reasoned, her eyes pleading with me.

"I will stay," Bill said and came to stand next to me.

I turned to him and regarded him curiously; he nodded his head to confirm his words. I suspected he wasn't doing this to help me, but instead to show Sookie that he still cared for her. I acknowledged, accepting Bill's offer of assistance. I would need his help against the Weres but I didn't expect he would watch my back for me, and I most certainly wasn't going to watch his.

A frown creased Sookie's forehead, I could tell she didn't trust Bill either and I pushed reassurance through our newly strengthened bond. She finally nodded and jogged off toward the house, with both Bill and I watching after her.

"A blood exchange," Bill drawled in his antiquated Southern accent once Sookie was out of ear shot, "How clever of you Eric."

"She initiated it," I answered coolly.

"Does she know its significance?" he asked, turning and craning his neck to look up at me.

I was silent for a long moment as I watched Sookie ascend the steps of her porch and turn to us; I motioned for her to go inside but she shook her head stubbornly and crossed her arms over her chest. I rolled my eyes, there was no use arguing further with the woman, she is quite possibly as obdurate as I am.

"No," I shot Bill a glance out of the corner of my eye and answered his previous question. "She has no idea what she's done."

"She deserves to know," he insisted.

I looked down at him and nodded. "I know," I replied, and turned to the woods behind us as I heard the wolves approaching. Our fangs descended with a simultaneous click as a lone wolf stepped out from the cover of the trees, growling ferociously.

* * *

**Sookie POV**

My knuckles were turning white as my fingers clenched the railing of the stairs. I had refused to go inside as Eric had insisted. I was inside the safety of the wards here, I saw no reason not to stay and make sure the impending fight went well.

I closed my eyes and searched for the wolves again, finding they were already upon us. The sound of a growl caused my eyes to fly open and my breath to catch in my throat as the first wolf stepped out of the woods in front of Eric and Bill. Eric stepped forward first and the wolf lunged at him; he picked the beast out of the air with ease, slamming him to the ground with force and drawing a yelp from the dog.

The other five wolves stepped out of the trees, encircling the vampires. I wasn't sure if the snarls were coming from the wolves, the vampires or both. I watched in horror as the wolves attacked simultaneously with the two vampires standing back to back in their attempt to fight them off. A wolf latched onto Bill's arm, ripping a sizable gash in his flesh and Bill responded by tearing the animal's throat out with his fangs and drinking deeply from its neck.

Eric was obviously a skilled fighter, he moved with a fluid grace as if battle was what he was made for; he snapped a wolf's spine over his knee and tossed it aside like a rag doll. He ripped into the throat of a second wolf; blood poured out of the wound, drenching him and he spat the blood out of his mouth as if it tasted foul.

My heart was pounding in my chest, I wanted desperately to run down and help them but I couldn't risk using my power in front of the vampires again. They had each seen me use my power prior to my stay in Fae, at the time I had no control over it and it only surfaced when I was angry. I had only used it tonight to blast the two apart when it looked like Eric was going to kill Bill. I hoped neither of them would bring it up and assume it had been an uncontrollable action on my part.

I pulled my thoughts back to the fight, finding that only two wolves remained. They stalked around the vampires, growling and snapping their jaws savagely. Their fur was matted with blood, whether it was their own blood or that of their fallen comrades I wasn't sure. They sprang forth, singling Eric out, probably because they knew he couldn't be brought down by a single wolf. Bill stepped away casually, leaving Eric to fight them alone, and looked toward the house. I knew he couldn't see me watching him, and I wouldn't say his name aloud while inside the wards even though I wanted to yell for him to help Eric.

I bit my lip in anticipation as I watched Eric struggle against his attackers. I could see Bill out of the corner of my eye, he was moving toward me, completely ignoring what was going on behind him. I could feel my anger rising, how could he leave Eric alone like that? Had he planned this from the beginning? I wouldn't put the idea passed him. Power rose within me, begging for release as it tingled across my skin. I pushed it away as I attempted to calm myself.

There was a yelp of pain from a wolf, cut short suddenly when Eric killed him. The last wolf stood no chance against Eric now that he was alone; a ferocious roar ripped from Eric's throat as he tore into the final attackers throat and then he fell to his knees.

"Eric!" I screamed and pulled my now numb fingers from the porch railing and dashed across the yard. I could feel the influence of the wards; despite that I wore Eric's necklace, they were still reluctant to let me leave their safety. I ran over to Eric, dropping to my knees beside him and reached out to smooth his bloody hair from his eyes. "Eric, are you hurt?"

He grabbed a hold of my wrist and pulled me into a tight embrace, crushing me against his bloody frame. His hands searched me quickly, looking for any sign that I may be hurt, and tangled in my hair when he was satisfied I was healthy. "I'm fine," he replied and placed a bloody kiss on my forehead. "Nothing a little of your blood won't heal."

I nodded and offered him my wrist without hesitation. He bit into it with a crunch and took two small draws before licking the wound clean as I glanced around us. Six large, naked male bodies surrounded us, some of them missing limbs, others contorted in positions that made me cringe. I wrinkled my nose and turned back to him, still held tightly against him. "What a mess," I groaned.

"Keeping your yard body-free is turning into quite the challenge," he mused and released me. He pulled himself to his feet and offered me a hand. I took it and brushed the dirt off my knees with my free hand as I examined my dress; it was stained with blood from hugging Eric. "I'll buy you a new one," he promised with a wink.

"Should we clean this up now?" I asked ignoring the last comment.

"No," he answered with a shake of his head and turned to Bill who was standing awkwardly several feet away from us. "I think we should let Bill take care of that, before he leaves of course."

Bill looked from Eric to me and down at our hands, which were still clasped together, then back to me again. "Yes Sheriff," he said and bowed his head deeply.

Eric tugged on my hand, indicating for us to walk. I followed him and waited until we entered the wards before speaking. "You really think he's going to leave when he's done?" I asked skeptically.

"I doubt it," he answered, releasing my hand to hold the front door open for me. "But if he doesn't he risks Sophie-Anne finding out about him, I would hope he's not stupid enough to risk her coming here with you so close by."

"He was stupid enough to come here in the first place," I grumbled, "and stupid enough to think I would go anywhere with him."

He squeezed my shoulders in reassurance but didn't respond as we entered the kitchen. "I'm going to take a shower," he told me and kissed me on top of my head again. "You probably should too."

I sighed as he left the kitchen. What a great mess my first night of freedom had turned into, I thought to myself. I heard the shower down the hall turn on and looked at my reflection in the kitchen window. I had blood smears across my forehead, my chest was bloody from hugging Eric and my hair was falling loose from its braid. My nice clothes were always getting ruined around vampires. I groaned and trudged off in the direction of my bedroom, stopping at the linen closet to grab myself a fresh towel.

I bit my lip, and decided to grab an extra one for Eric as he tended to leave his towels in a heap on the bathroom floor. I paused outside the door to the hall bathroom, trying to decide if I should just leave it outside the door for him to find or sneak in and place it on the sink for him. The door flew open before I could decide and Eric stood before me in all his glory. My eyes widened at the sight of him, he seemed completely comfortable standing there, buck naked in front of me as if there were nothing to be ashamed of. And there most certainly was nothing for him to be ashamed of.

"Sookie?"

I tore my gaze away from his body at the sound of his voice and found that he was smiling at me, though it wasn't the smirk I expected from him. I looked away and shoved the towel at him wordlessly, my eyes still wide with shock.

"Thank you," he said and set the towel on the sink behind him, but remained standing in the doorway. I desperately wished he would close the door, I didn't think I could manage to get my feet to work if he continued to stand in front of me like this. "Would you like to join me Sookie?" he asked carefully, as if he were afraid to startle me.

I blinked and turned back to him, my heart pounding in my chest. I finally found my voice, but it came out as a whisper. "I don't know."

He turned his head to the side and studied me curiously for a moment. "What don't you know Sookie?"

I swallowed hard, trying to keep my gaze from wandering away from his eyes. "I don't want a one night stand, but I don't want a relationship either... I don't know what I want from you Eric." He reached forward and stroked my cheek gently; I couldn't help from closing my eyes and leaning into the comfort of his touch.

"Well that makes two of us," he replied softly. My brow furrowed in confusion at his words and he dropped his hand from my face and frowned. "I've waited so long to have you Sookie, I would never be satisfied if I only spent one night in your bed," he spoke slowly and carefully, almost as if he were struggling to find the right words; I had never seen him so unsure of himself before. "I've never been in a relationship, not even when I was human... I wouldn't know where to begin."

I was silent for a long moment as I processed his words. And I thought I had it bad, I thought to myself. I had never been in a relationship before Bill, and I had been 25 when I met him; Eric had me beat by at least a thousand years. I looked at him again, and would swear I could feel his uncertainty, his sincerity and a suggestion of hopefulness. "Well... we do both enjoy each other's company... what if we just... see where it takes us?"

A tender smile spread across his face and he stepped back from the doorway to allow me entrance. I moved forward, feeling as if I was floating instead of walking. He closed the door behind me and placed a hand on each shoulder and leaned down to place a light kiss on my neck. I shivered at the feel of his cool lips on my skin and felt goose bumps rising even though the bathroom was steaming hot. His hands slid down my arms and he pulled the towel from my hands, setting it on the counter next to his.

He tugged slightly at the zipper of my dress and it fell to the floor in a pool of red fabric covered in dark blood at our feet. I was only wearing panties, my dress hadn't required a bra and I instinctively covered myself even though he was still standing behind me. He paid my reaction no mind as he pulled the band out of my hair and loosened my braid by running his fingers through my hair like a comb.

He stepped into the bathtub once he was satisfied with my hair and held out his hand for me to join him. "Come, let me wash you first," he beckoned.

I let out a breath I hadn't been aware I was holding and slowly slipped out of my underwear, letting it fall to the ground. Eric's eyes devoured my body hungrily and I blushed from the points of my ears all the way down to my toes as I took his out stretched hand.

"You are so beautiful Sookie," he told me with a smile and I felt a wave of reassurance wash over me as I joined him and he directed me under the spray of the shower.

He washed my hair thoroughly first. I had forgotten that his hair had been long when I first met him and wondered briefly if it would ever grow back. He poured body wash into his hands and lathered; apparently he wasn't one to use a wash cloth or a loofah. His hands were busy, washing every inch of me with expertise, paying special attention to my breasts, stroking them gently and tweaking my nipples until they were quivering with excitement. When he washed my legs he was very careful not to touch me though, he ran his hand up the length of my inner thigh and stop just short, driving me absolutely mad with desire.

He finally finished with me and I turned to pull the soap out of its wire basket to reciprocate, a smile spread across his face as if he hadn't expected me to. He was clearly aroused, his erection was pressing against my stomach and I gulped in surprise; he was more than proportional. I began to lather his arms and chest, letting my hands learn every curve and every dip of his muscles, and playing with his nipples, which he seemed to particularly enjoy. The entire time I was careful not to step too close, but instead teased him as he had teased me. I ran my hands up his thighs, stopping to stroke a light finger across his sacks and drew a moan of delight from his lips. I let my hand wander up to his hip, across to his abdomen, and trailed slowly down to the base of his erection.

He looked down at me, his eyes burning into mine with desire and forced me to step back until he was under the hot spray of the shower. He rinsed quickly, watching me the entire time and pulled me tightly against him once he was done. His mouth crashed down on mine with an intensity I had never experienced before and my lips parted immediately as if welcoming him home. Oh boy could this man kiss, I suspected he had learned a thing or two in a thousand years on this Earth.

My hands slithered up his body to tangle in his hair as his fingers found their way to my center and stroked gently before slipping easily inside me. He had long fingers. I moaned as he worked them inside me while rubbing his thumb on my nub skillfully. He tore his mouth from mine and leaned down to capture my nipple in his mouth. He flicked expertly with his tongue, drawing it into a tight nub and pierced it with his fang for a quick draw of blood. The sensation was incredible.

I reached down, finding his erection and stroked up and down his impressive length. He groaned, releasing my nipple and his mouth sought mine again. No one had ever kissed me with such passion and fire as Eric always seemed to do, it was almost as if I could feel how much he wanted me, how much he needed me.

He withdrew his fingers from me and turned the shower off before I could blink. He lifted me, wrapping my legs around his waist and, regardless that we were both soaking wet, carried me into my bedroom. Our lips never left each other's as he laid me down on the bed and his fingers got busy again inside me. Eric brought me to ecstasy and I melted beneath him in a pool of utter satisfaction, but he wasn't finished with me yet. He removed his hand, lifting me further up onto the bed and positioned himself at my entrance.

"Look at me lover," he commanded, his voice hoarse with desire.

I opened my eyes, my vision blurred by a haze and I blinked rapidly to clear it away. He was smiling at me, his fangs fully extended and his eyes burned for me. He pushed gently, slowly filling me to his hilt and I inhaled sharply, clenching my muscles around him. He was huge and frankly I was surprised he fit at all.

"Relax Sookie," he cooed into my ear and scraped a fang across my lobe. "Let yourself adjust."

I let out a shaky breath and forced my muscles to relax, even though it was hard to do while he was leaving a fiery trail of kisses from my ear to my shoulder. He pulled away from my neck, hovering above me and waited intently for my signal. I nodded once I felt comfortable and he withdrew slowly. I moaned in delight and felt my eyes shut.

"Don't close your eyes lover," he whispered.

I smiled and opened them again; obviously being watched really turned him on. Once he was satisfied my eyes would stay open, he began a slow and careful rhythm while my body still adjusted to his size. I could feel myself melting beneath him, every thrust bringing me closer and closer to the golden edge. It wasn't long before I was screaming out his name as an orgasm like no other I had experienced rocked my body. My fingers dug into his back, leaving claw marks down its length as I scrambled for something to hold on to.

Eric kept going, his rhythm increased as the last ripples of ecstasy washed over me and I could feel my climax building again. I wrapped my legs around his waist, drawing him deeper into me and met his thrusts with my hips. I leaned up and closed my mouth around his nipple, sucking greedily at it before moving to the other and paying it as much attention as the first. He groaned in delight above me when I nibbled lightly and I returned to his lips hungry for the taste of him.

He brought me to release twice more before his own orgasm claimed him. He roared something in another language before biting into my neck and drinking deeply from me. Eric collapsed on the bed beside me, pulling me into his arms after licking the bite mark to heal it.

I lay there, completely content in his arms as waves of pleasure continued to pass through me. I had never been made love to so thoroughly before and it came as an unexpected surprise. I would never have imagined Eric could be so gentle with a woman. After seeing him in the basement of Fangtasia with Yvetta I certainly hadn't expected this. On a side note, whoever came up with 'bigger isn't always better' had obviously never encountered Eric Northman.

"What are you thinking about my lover?" Eric purred into my ear. The way he called me 'lover' felt like a caress, tingling across my skin and making me feel warm and fuzzy inside.

I smiled into his shoulder. "I was just thinking of how unpredictable you are," I told him.

"In what way?" He asked, raising my chin so that he could look at me.

"You give off this big, bad, macho, I-don't-care-about-anyone-but-myself persona. Everyone thinks you're shallow and self-centered, but they're wrong, there's more to you Eric," I replied and traced his chest muscles lightly with my fingertips. "You're deep, deeper than anyone knows. Why do you hide it?"

"Vampires who are soft and let their emotions rule them don't last long in my world Sookie," he replied softly. "It's survival of the fittest, and I intend to survive." He was silent, but I could tell there was more he wanted to say, so I waited patiently for him to continue. "Godric taught me to ignore my feelings, to hide them. I've become so good at it through the centuries that I began to think I no longer had feelings-"

"But you do," I insisted.

"Yes," he agreed and kissed my forehead. "Being around you has awakened what I thought I had lost a long time ago. I have become a, what do you humans call it? An emotional roller coaster... And now you're along for the ride."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my brow creased together and I looked up at him again.

He frowned as he fought to find the words. "There are two types of blood bonds in my world Sookie," he began. "The first is the kind you have with Bill, when he gave you his blood it enabled him to sense your emotions and to be able to locate you; it should have given him control over your actions as well, but it didn't."

I nodded. "Pam explained that to me. What's the second?"

"The second is a blood exchange, it requires a vampire and human to drink from one another simultaneously. When you drank from me tonight, you gave me your blood as well; our blood mixed and created a bond stronger and more complex than the one you share with Bill. It's a kin to the bond between a maker and child," he paused and sighed unnecessarily. "You can feel me now Sookie, as I feel you. You have a direct tap into my emotions, you will be able to sense where I am or if I am near you. Your scent has changed, you smell like me now -a warning to other vampires. They cannot touch you, they cannot feed from you, they cannot give you their blood. With each exchange all of this will grow stronger, on the third it will be permanent."

I was thoughtful for a long moment. He sounded so serious it only piqued my curiosity. "But it is not permanent now?" I asked.

"No," he shook his head. "If you wish I will break our bond; you didn't know what you were doing and I will not hold you responsible for you actions. I must warn you though, because we are a part of each other now, it will be painful... for both of us."

"No," I shook my head. "This could be a good thing." He looked at me quizzically so I continued. "If no vampire can touch me, that includes the Queen right?"

He nodded. "At this point only a vampire older than I am could take you away from me, on the third exchange no one would be able to."

"Then I see no reason to break it," I shrugged my shoulders as best I could while cuddled against him. "If it will get the Queen off my back and let me live my life again, then I'm all about it. Besides, I think knowing what you're feeling will turn out to be quite handy, since I can't read your mind and all."

He grinned down at me. "Would you like to know how I feel right now Sookie?"

I narrowed my eyes thoughtfully for a second, searching my mind because it seemed like the most logical thing to do. All of the sudden I was overwhelmed with feelings of lust and desire, I shuddered in response and my toes curled in anticipation. A smile crept across my face and before I knew it Eric pulled me on top of him and positioned me to straddle him. He was already ready for me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately I don't own these amazing characters, they belong to Ms. Harris and Mr. Ball.

**Author's Note:** Thanks again to all my amazing readers! I've had a really busy few weeks, a family wedding this coming weekend and a friend's a few weeks ago -if only I can get through it all!

I'm not exactly sure what I want to do with Bill yet, not sure if I want to keep him around or not... Some of the stories I read on here the author just kills him off -I don't hate Bill THAT much though. If you have any suggestions for Billy Boy let me know and I may just work your idea into the story, haha. A million thanks to my amazing beta BathshebaRocks -my use of commas and repeat words are wild without her assistance -among other things haha. Happy reading!

**Chapter 11**

**Sam's POV**

My truck rumbled down the familiar Hummingbird Road and I turned carefully into Sookie's driveway. Her little yellow car was parked in front of the house, it had been moved since the last time I had been here, but that was the only sign that anything had changed. I put the truck in park next to her car and climbed out of the cab cautiously, listening intently with the heightened senses that came with being one of the two-natured.

I could hear no sounds coming from the home as I walked up the path. _Eric said she'd be home, didn't he?_ I thought, frowning to myself as I looked around. A light breeze lifted a multitude of scents to my nostrils; some recognizable, others unfamiliar. The home had had many visitors in the past few days, I could smell Lafayette, Jesus and Jessica mixed with both Sookie and Eric's scents. There was also the unmistakable scent of Weres and blood.

"Sam?" I looked up to the front porch and saw Sookie standing in the doorway wearing a sleepy expression. I studied her, somewhat startled by her sudden appearance. She clutched a light robe around her frame, her legs were bare, her hair was tousled from sleep and her cheek bore an imprint of her bed sheets.

"Hey," I offered hesitantly but didn't move forward. "Is this a bad time?"

She shook her head. "I just woke up sorry, I forgot you were coming today."

I looked down at the watch I wore on my wrist as I started up the path. "It's passed noon Sook," I told her with a little laugh. She had never really been one to sleep the day away, that is until she started hanging out around vampires.

"I know," she replied sheepishly. "I had a late night, Bill showed up and then the Weres from the bar came causing all kinds of trouble-"

"Are you alright?" I asked, concern lacing my voice. I swept a quick glance over her again, but didn't see any visible signs of harm.

She smiled. "Of course, Eric and Bill took care of them."

"I take it that means they're all dead?" I asked. That explained the smell of Weres and blood around her property. She nodded as I reached the doorway. She stepped aside for me to enter and I brushed past her, the scent of sweat and bodily fluids wafted from her. I looked down at her again, noticing she was bare under the robe. "You smell of Eric, and sex," I told her, accusingly.

She turned five shades of red and looked down. "I'll go change," she told me and rushed from the room without giving me a second glance.

I sighed after her, shaking my head. Sookie had been such a good girl before all these vampires came into her life. I wouldn't dare say she had stooped to the level of being a fangbanger, but she was dancing a mighty fine line if she was sleeping with Eric Northman. He was a notorious ladies man, practically had a different girl every night from what I'd heard. I wondered vaguely if she knew he'd slept with Dawn before she'd been murdered.

I wandered into the kitchen while I waited for Sookie and grabbed a glass and the jug of milk from the refrigerator. After helping myself to a glass -I knew she wouldn't mind- I sat down at the kitchen table, returning to my thoughts.

Sookie could and would do whatever she pleased; she had always been foolishly stubborn. I just hoped she was being careful, Eric would likely stomp all over her heart if she gave it to him. He had seemed genuinely concerned with Sookie's safety when we had spoken last night in my office, but I wasn't sure how much of that was a charade. Not only was he a vampire, but he was a very old and very powerful vampire, he'd had plenty of years to practice the art of deceit. I just didn't want Sookie to wind up hurt.

Sookie appeared in the kitchen wearing jeans and a green plaid button up shirt with capped sleeves. She had spritzed on some floral body mist and combed her sex hair into a neat braid that fell to her waist. She hadn't bothered with make-up, not that she needed any, there was no hiding that post-sex glow in her cheeks anyhow.

"Much better," I told her with a nod of approval. She gave me a nervous smile and turned to the cabinets without a word, in search of food. "I was thinking we could go out for lunch today," I suggested as she closed one cabinet and opened the next.

"I'm not supposed to leave the house," she threw over her shoulder.

"Not alone," I agreed. Eric had explained his little 'escort' rule to me last night. "But I'm here."

She turned to me, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Is that what you and Eric talked about last night, he asked you to come over and watch me today?"

I could tell from her tone she was less than pleased with the thought of being babysat. "Not exactly," I answered honestly. "He said that he knew you wanted to get out during the day time, and since he obviously can't do anything about that himself, I offered to take you out." Actually he'd said Sookie was liable to stake him if he kept her locked up inside any longer. If it hadn't been for my desire to see Sookie, I might have been tempted to test his prediction.

"The only two times I've been outside since I've been home have turned into complete disasters," she told me, somewhat forlorn.

"Are you questioning my ability to protect you?" I asked, narrowing my eyes. So I wasn't a vampire or a werewolf, but shifters were better anyhow. We could shift into anything unlike Weres, and we didn't burn up in the sun like vampires.

"No! Not at all Sam!" she exclaimed quickly. "I just want you to know what you're getting yourself into, that's all."

"I'm well aware of who all has been lookin' for you, I can handle it," I replied. Truth be told, the reward for Sookie's capture had been great for business as most of the supes looking for her had walked through my bar in need of food or a blood. I wasn't about to tell her that though.

She gave me a bright smile. "Well then I'd love to Sam!"

"Great," I said and rose from my chair after draining the last of the milk. "You should probably grab the keys to the Corvette, I don't want to leave it parked at the bar much longer."

She nodded and disappeared in search of the keys. I really didn't mind the car being there, in fact I thoroughly enjoyed admiring the sexy little ZR1, but I didn't want Eric to hold me responsible if someone messed with it. Considering the teenagers in this town it was entirely possible it could get stolen, however I don't know why any of them would dare with a license plate that read 'GOT FANG.'

Sookie reappeared with the Chevy keys in hand and moments later we were riding into town in my truck. She chatted on, telling me about the time she'd spent with her distant relatives. It didn't really add up to me, I knew her family was small -she and Jason were the only Stackhouse's left in Bon Temps. Not even Maxine Fortenberry could think of another relative of Sookie's and she knew everything about everyone in this town. I listened closely though and nodded a long; if Sookie didn't want to tell me the truth she had every right not to.

I parked the truck across the street from Crawdad Diner, one of only 3 restaurants in this town besides my bar. Sure there was a Sonic, McDonald's and Burger King, but did those really count as restaurants? Crawdad Diner was a great little place though, family owned and operated for at least two generations, they served up the best homemade southern food in the whole Parish. It was also where Sookie and I had come on our first date, if you could call it that considering it had just been a slice of key lime pie that we shared. I frowned at the memory; that was also the night her Gran had been murdered. I shook away the vivid memory of walking into the kitchen that night and chanced a glance at Sookie. It was easy to forget that she could read minds, if she'd heard what I was thinking about she didn't say.

We sat down at a little table in the corner, I made sure to sit facing the doorway -in case of trouble I wanted to be ready. I laughed as Sookie '_oooed_' and '_ahhhed_' over the menu; it hadn't changed since the place opened.

"I'll have the country fried steak with mashed potatoes and fried okra, and a big glass of sweet tea," Sookie told our waitress when she appeared.

"Healthy," I remarked before ordering my shrimp po' boy and fries.

"So, I hear you're dating someone," she said with a smile after our waitress took our menus and left.

I smiled and pictured Maria Star naked in my bed with her dark hair flowing all around her, as she had been last night.

"She's very pretty," Sookie said and blushed. My eyes widened, "Sorry, I'm not used to shielding anymore, got to get back in the habit of it."

"Uh- It's ok," I replied somewhat nervously. "Her name is Maria Star Cooper, she's a Were, belongs to the Shreveport pack. They're one of the only packs around that hasn't been lookin' for you."

Sookie's eyes sparkled. "You know Alcide?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he and Maria Star are good friends. He's a nice guy."

She smiled brightly. "Alcide's great. I haven't seen him in a coon's age."

I laughed at her terminology and nodded. Alcide was a really great guy, the kind of guy Sookie should be with, not damn vampers. Her smile faltered and I knew she'd been reading my mind again. "Sorry," I said hastily. "It's easy to forget you can do that."

She shook her head. "It's my fault, and not that it's any of your business but Eric and I aren't – we're not like that."

"No?" I raised my eyebrows skeptically.

"He's just protecting me is all," she replied but didn't meet my eyes.

"What about Bill?" I asked, hadn't she said he was back in town? "God knows I'd rather not see you with any vampire, but Bill has got to be a better choice than _Eric_."

Anger flashed behind her eyes. "Eric is older and stronger than Bill, he can protect me better," she said defensively. "Besides, Bill is a liar and cheater, I can't stand the sight of him."

"What'd he do to you cher?" I asked and placed a gentle hand over hers for reassurance.

"Well he tried to kill me for one, he lied to me about the effects his blood would have on me for two, and he was using me from the very beginning... among other things," she trailed off silently.

I felt anger swell deep inside me. And here I thought Bill was an alright guy. Sure I hadn't liked him one bit at first, but he'd helped get rid of Mary Ann and I thought he genuinely cared for Sookie. At least it seemed that way. "Using you for what?" I pressed her to continue.

"The Queen sent Bill to Bon Temps so that he could seduce me and then take me to her so I could be a _pet_," she spat the word out as if it disgusted her, and rightly so. "Eric is the one that figured everything out, he told me Bill's true intentions and Bill didn't deny it. That was the night I left town, I just couldn't be here anymore."

"I'm so sorry Sook," I said and squeezed her hand. "I wish I had known, I would've warned you away from him."

She shook her head and laughed a little. "You know that wouldn't have done a bit of good, I wouldn't have listened. Sometimes I think I'm too stubborn for my own good."

"That I can agree with," I said with a laugh.

Our food arrived then and we ate in a companionable silence. That was the good thing about Sookie, she was content to just sit and eat without talking, she didn't insist on incessant chatter like most women. I sure had missed her a bunch though, I was glad she was safe and alive, now if only we could figure out a way to get the Queen off her back she could go on with her normal life.

I snatched up the check when it arrived, despite Sookie's protests, and paid for both our meals. "So what do you wanna do next?" I asked as we stepped out of the diner.

"I need to run a few errands if you don't mind," she said.

"Not at all, where to first?" I asked as we lingered outside on the sidewalk.

"The Bank?"

I nodded and we walked down the street toward Bank of Northern Louisiana. That was the good thing about small towns, you could park in one spot and do practically all your errands without having to jump in and out of your car driving from place to place. I lingered nearby as Sookie spoke to the teller. From what I understood, Sookie's debit card had expired while she was gone and she needed a new one. Unfortunately it was going to take 5 to 7 business days for her to get a new one; that put it at sometime next week. She huffed as she walked over to me, the frustration clear on her face.

"If you need money all you have to do is ask," I told her hoping to ease her burden a bit.

She shook her head and pulled a black card out of her wallet. "Eric gave me this to use, but I hate to spend his money, he's already done so much for me."

I took the card out of her hand and admired the black American Express card known as the Centurion. I had never actually seen one myself; it had always been something of a myth to me. The black AmEx was a special card given only to _really_ rich people, it had no limit and the yearly fees were astronomical from what I understood. It was made from metal unlike most every other card and I ran a light finger of Eric's name. "We could do some serious damage with this baby," I told her with a snicker.

She took the card from me and gave me a hard look, although her eyes were alight with laughter. "I'm not spending any more than I have to, besides I intend to pay him back every dime so I'm not gonna go crazy with it."

I shrugged my shoulders and followed her outside. I wondered idly what Eric was up to. He must really trust Sookie to give her access to a card like that, not that there was any reason not to trust Sookie with it, as she'd just proven. But still I didn't think he gave that card to every woman he slept with, so what was Sookie to him? Was she something special to him or was he just using her like Bill had? I found that a very hard question to answer.

Sookie headed to the library and picked out a stack of books at least ten high. She claimed that Pam had bad taste in books and that she wasn't sure when she'd be able to get out again, so she was stocking up. I followed her next to the dry cleaner and was as surprised as she was to find they still had some of the clothes she'd dropped off before she'd disappeared. Only in a small town would you find that kind of service.

We made a few other stops, ending with the grocery store. She piled the buggy up high with more food than one person should be allowed to buy, again claiming she wasn't sure when she'd get out again. The way she kept saying that gave the impression that Eric would be less than pleased with our outing. I frowned and looked around the grocery store, we hadn't had so much as an inkling of trouble at all today.

"We'd better get home," she told me as she placed a case of True Blood B negative in the cart. "Eric's gonna be up soon."

I nodded as I took a glance at my watch, it was already 5:30. They say time flies when you're having fun and even though all we'd done today was run errands, I'd had a great time catching up with Sookie. We checked out. Sookie's bill was a staggering $212.89; granted True Blood was $80 for a case, but that was still $130+ on one person. I shook away the thoughts and gathered as many bags as I could carry to help Sookie out.

I pulled the truck into the parking lot of Merlotte's, they were pretty busy for a Tuesday night, and parked next to Eric's shiny red sports car. It still looked like it was in decent shape, no visible dings or dents, yet. "You know how to drive a manual right?" I asked her as I put my truck in park.

She grimaced. "Jason taught me how back in high school, but that was a while ago now..." she trailed off as she pulled the keys from her purse.

"I'll drive!" I exclaimed and reached over to snatch them out of her hand.

She pulled them just out of my reach. "If you wreck this car, you know he'll kill you right?"

"Pfft," I waved my hand. I had no doubt that Eric would kill me, that's why I was going to be extra careful. I looked up to the sky, the sun was fading fast but I was sure we had enough time. "I got this," I told her confidently.

She frowned and handed the keys over to me hesitantly. I felt like a kid on Christmas as I jumped out of my old beater truck and dashed over to the corvette. I pressed the unlock button and opened the door carefully, treating the car as if it were made of glass. I sighed happily as I slid into the front seat and ran a hand over the steering wheel lovingly. It wasn't often that a simple man from a backwoods country town got to sit in a car this nice and expensive. I adjusted the seat to accommodate a man my size, Eric was close to a foot taller than I was, and slid the key into the ignition. I held my breath and turned it, the engine roared to life and power vibrated under my fingers. I felt a rush of energy and I yelled out at the top of my lungs. "Wooohoooo!"

I chanced a glance over at Sookie who was now sitting in the front seat of my truck and giving me a pleading look. I smiled and gave her a thumbs up before putting the car and reverse and backing out. The engine revved, pleading with me to let her rip through the winding back roads of the countryside. What kind of man would I be to deny her?

I peeled out of the parking lot, leaving Sookie behind in a cloud of dust as I hooted and hollered at the top of my lungs.

* * *

**Eric POV**

The sun was setting quickly, I knew instinctively there were only a few more minutes until it would be full dark and safe for me to emerge from my hiding spot. I listened intently to the sounds of the house, I could tell Sookie wasn't home yet but through our bond I knew she wasn't far away. I pushed the trap door open slowly, curious to see if drinking Sookie's blood would allow me to walk in the sun a bit longer than it had the first time. The sunlight spilled into my resting place and I squinted my eyes and raised a hand to block the light, a human reflex that surprised me. I remained still, watching my skin, waiting for the burning but it didn't come.

I pulled myself out of the hole and crossed over to the window to look outside. If I were human my breath would have caught in my throat as I watched the rays of sun disappearing behind tree tops. It was every vampire's dream to see the sun again without fear, and I now had what others would kill for, my own fairy.

Believe you me, being able to look upon the sun again wasn't the only reason I had tried so hard to have Sookie for myself, but it was a definite perk.

The sky was stained in hues of pink and orange when I finally managed to tear myself away from the window. I grabbed a pair of jeans from the dresser drawer I had claimed as my own, deciding to forgo the shower for now. Perhaps I could persuade Sookie to join me again. I groaned when I realized I didn't have any clean shirts left, there was a suit hanging in the closet but it wouldn't do for now. I shrugged to myself and pulled the jeans on anyway.

The roar of an oh so familiar corvette engine in the distance caught my attention and I was awash with anger at the thought of someone else driving my car. I didn't even let Pam drive my car. I dashed through the house to the front door just as the car whipped into the driveway and skidded to a stop next to Sookie's car. I growled when I saw it's driver was Sam Merlotte. Sookie was nowhere to be seen.

I was beside the car in a flash and ripped the door open, hauling the shifter out by his shirt collar. I pushed him into the car forcefully, effectively wiping the stupid grin off his face. "Where is she?" I roared angrily.

"Woah! Woah!" he exclaimed. "Calm down!"

"Calm down?" I repeated as my fangs dropped and I shoved him into the side of the vehicle with more force. "What is there to be calm about?"

"She's comin', right behind me in my truck," he replied and struggled to detach my fingers from his shirt.

"I asked you to keep an eye on her, to make sure she's safe and you left her behind so that you can take a joy ride in _my _car!"

"Relax, we didn't have any issues at all today," he said, his voice was firm but his eyes betrayed fear.

"I don't care!" I bellowed and shook him for good measure. "If anything happens to her I will make a rug out of you, shifter."

I continued to hold him just off the ground as I monitored her progress down the roads, paying special attention to her emotions. If she so much as had an inkling of fear I would rip Sam's throat out without a second thought. It disturbed me slightly to realize what I was feeling was worry. Most vampires wouldn't be as concerned with their human's safety as most would have no real attachment to their human. Sookie wasn't just any human though; she wasn't even really human. She's mine now though, and she is my bonded. I don't take that kind of commitment lightly.

Sam's old truck puttered into the driveway. Sookie was smiling and singing along with a song I didn't recognize. I felt relief wash over me and laughed internally at the sound of her voice. My daydream from long ago had been right, Sookie couldn't sing if her life depended on it. I dropped Sam to the ground carelessly and zipped over to the door, opening it for her.

"Hey," she said with a smile and handed me the grocery bags in the passenger seat. Her eyes wandered across my bare chest with a hunger and my lip twitched up in a lopsided smile.

I retracted my fangs before speaking. "Have a good day?" I asked and offered her a hand as she climbed out of the truck.

"Yeah, we had lunch and ran some errands. It was great to get out of the house."

Sam stepped up beside me and took his keys from Sookie. "I'm going to head out," he told her.

"You don't want to stay for dinner?" she asked him, looking somewhat hurt.

Sam glanced at me. "No thanks Sook, but I'll see you real soon." Sookie nodded reluctantly and gave him a brief hug. He flashed me a dark look over her shoulder before climbing in his truck and backing down the driveway.

"What was that about?" she asked me, having noticed the tension between the shifter and I.

I nodded for us to head into the house and waited until we entered the wards before speaking. "Sam won't be watching you again," I told her with firmness in my voice most wouldn't question. But this was Sookie, of course she would question me.

"What? Why?" she asked looking up at me with big eyes. "Is it because he drove your car?"

"Yes and no," I growled. I hadn't had much time to think about that yet, and now that I did my anger was renewed. "He left you alone Sookie, it doesn't matter that it was only a moment or two," she held the door open for me and followed me into the kitchen. I set the grocery bags on the kitchen table and turned to her, pulling her into my arms as I spoke. "I don't appreciate that kind of carelessness where you're concerned lover." I nuzzled her neck affectionately sending a shiver down her spine.

"We didn't want to leave it at Merlotte's any longer, Sam was afraid it might get messed with," her voice had a plea to it that threatened to turn me into a big softie as she wrapped her arms around my neck. "Plus I can't drive a stick that well."

"Oh I beg to differ," I smirked and waggled my eyebrows. The image of her straddling me, riding me to ecstasy, was forever burned in my mind.

"Eric!" she shrieked and smacked my arm playfully. "Don't you start talkin' dirty to me!"

"Oh but I think you were the one talking dirty to me," I corrected and captured her mouth with my own. Her lips parted, immediately allowing my tongue entrance where we battled to dominate each other. My hands found their way up her back and tangled in her silky hair, pulling her deeper into my kiss. She moaned softly into my mouth as I felt desire begin to spread through her body from her core. I opened our bond and poured my own desire for her into it, she squirmed in my arms and pulled away breathless.

"You don't fight fair," she pouted.

I nipped lightly at the protruding lower lip she offered me. "All's fair in…. well whatever this is," I replied, my voice husky with want. She pulled my mouth back to hers hungrily and I allowed her to take charge this time. Her tongue brushed boldly against mine as her fingers traveled up my arms and across my chest, learning the topography of my body. My cool skin burned beneath the warmth of her touch, yearning for more. I couldn't remember ever wanting a woman as much as I wanted her.

I unbuttoned her shirt and it fell to the floor before she had a chance to think, revealing a deep blue lace bra. I caressed each of her breasts in turn through the fabric, feeling her nipples pull taut with excitement. She removed her mouth from mine; trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw and up to my ear where she nibbled on my lobe. I groaned in pleasure at the feeling of her blunt teeth scraping against my skin.

Her hands found their way to the top of my jeans, she unbuttoned them and while sliding them off her trail of kisses found their way lower. She paused to suck on each of my nipples and I gasped as she continued lower until she was on her knees in front of me. I was already hard and hadn't bothered with boxers when I awoke this evening. Delicate fingers trailed lightly from tip to base before grasping firmly and stroking a toe curling rhythm. Her tongue darted out, sweeping across her lips hungrily and she placed a wet kiss on the head before her mouth enveloped me in warmth and began a steady rhythm.

"Sookie," I groaned as my head fell back. There weren't many women in my thousand years who had been daring enough to try this with me. It wasn't that I didn't want it or welcome it, but most women slept with me because they desired _me_ to give _them_ pleasure. It was a rare privilege when a woman focused her efforts on me instead.

Sookie continued for several moments, her tongue swirling around the tip before she would take me as deep as she could, her hand working the rest of my length. The occasional scrape of her teeth produced unintelligible sounds from my throat and my fingers twisted in her hair. I was close, there was just no way I was going to last if she kept this up. I groaned loudly. Sookie moaned. I was done for.

I'm pretty sure I warned her; though I'm positive it sounded something like, "FuckI'mgonnacum."

I spilled into her mouth and she sucked down every last drop greedily. My knees were weak, but somehow I found the strength to pull her to her feet and my mouth crushed down on hers fiercely, I could taste traces of myself on her lips, but it didn't bother me.

My mouth traveled across her jaw line, down her neck and I nibbled lightly at her collar bone sending shivers down her spine. I unhooked her bra and tossed it over my shoulder carelessly, her jeans and panties quickly joined it. I lifted her up and set her on the edge of the counter; she moaned into my mouth and reached down to guide me inside her. "Not yet lover," I whispered in her ear and stepped away slightly wearing a wicked grin.

"But-" she began and stuck her lower lip out again. I leaned down and captured one perfect nipple in my mouth while my fingers slipped downward, effectively silencing her protests. She arched her back to me, moaning as I moved to devour her other breast.

My fingers found her center, stroking up her slick folds before slipping two inside her. "Mmmm, so wet for me lover," I groaned. My tongue swirled around her belly button as I moved my fingers inside her, and soon I was on my knees in front of her. I hooked her legs over either shoulder, kissing her inner thighs while watching her squirm in anticipation.

I grinned, wanting so badly to tease her but knowing my desire to taste her was greater. I removed my fingers, replacing them with my mouth and groaned. Amazing. Her fluids tasted almost as delicious as her blood. She was going to be the death of me.

I experimented momentarily, using all my experience to find exactly what drove her wild. I slipped my fingers inside her again, wiggling them in a 'come hither' motion while nibbling lightly at her clit. Her hips bucked in response, her walls tightened around my fingers and she cried out as pleasure almost immediately consumed her. I felt myself harden again as I watched her come undone around me. I unhooked her legs from my shoulders and stood, still working my fingers inside her while she rode out her orgasm.

Her head had fallen back against the cabinet above in ecstasy and when she finally opened her eyes to look at me I didn't give her a chance to think before entering her. Her eyes were as round as saucers in surprise and her body tensed up around me momentarily before a small smile played at the corners of her lips. Her arms wrapped around my neck and we shared a heated kiss as I drew out of her slowly.

I pushed back inside her somewhat forcefully, my gaze locked with hers questioningly. For our first time together I made love to her slowly, I had waited far too long for her to finally be mine to rush the experience. Our second time I left her in charge as it had been a fantasy of mine for quite some time –she did not disappoint. Now however, I wanted to fuck her absolutely senseless and show her just what it meant to be mine. All I needed was for her to give me some kind of signal that she was on board.

Her arms tightened around my neck and she wrapped her legs around my waist, hooking her ankles together. Her eyes were heavy with desire and her breathing hitched in anticipation. She had given me the sign I desired. I withdrew slowly; she was unusually tight due to her relative inexperience. Bill had been her first and was likely still the only other lover she'd ever had, I doubted she had taken one while in Fae.

I pounded back inside her, and began a quick steady rhythm in order to allow her time to get comfortable. I definitely wouldn't be using the speed I was gifted as a vampire with her, at least not tonight. She moaned and her arms dropped from around my neck to clutch the counter top. Gradually I increased my speed and force until she exploded with pleasure again and cried out my name. I loved the sound of my name on her lips, especially like this.

I felt my own climax building soon and cursed aloud in Swedish. So much for the stamina I had bragged to her about so long ago. My fangs descended and she tilted her head to the side, exposing her neck to me. I placed a gentle kiss on her pulse point before sinking my fangs into her flesh. The moment my fangs pierced her skin she came, her walls clenched around me and her arms thrashed out behind her knocking items off the counter. I roared with pleasure as my own orgasm over took me, the feel of her shuddering beneath me combine with the sweetness of her blood proving too much for my own self-control.

Moments later I relaxed into her, my hands on either side of her, the counter supporting my weight while my face was nestled in the crook of her neck. I licked my fang marks lazily, cleaning the blood smears and healing the wounds as I did. Her fingers stroked lightly up and down my back while her lips peppered light kisses into my hair. Her side of the bond buzzed with satisfaction, I'm sure mine did as well.

I glanced at the clock across the room and groaned; it was quickly nearing seven o'clock. I withdrew from her reluctantly and placed a kiss on her forehead when she whimpered in protest. "As much as I would prefer to stay this way with you lover, I'm needed at Fangtasia tonight."

She frowned and hopped off the counter top. "Everything ok?"

"Nothing is ever 'ok' in the supernatural world Sookie," I replied and grinned despite the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. Truth was, now that Sookie and I were bonded I was required to report our connection to The Authority as well as my Queen and I wasn't particularly looking forward to either conversation.

There was no doubt in my mind the Queen would be furious, however I wasn't concerned with her at the moment. The Authority would be intrigued by my declaration and likely investigate my claim; the possibility that they may discover Sookie's heritage is what worried me the most. Irrational thoughts of completing the bond before reporting it threatened to consume me. I pushed them away hastily as that would most definitely raise The Authority's suspicions, the absolute last thing we needed right now.

Most disturbingly of all was that I _truly_ wanted to complete my bond with Sookie.


End file.
